Mi vida como jugador
by angelsarima
Summary: 'Está usted cordialmente invitada a la exposición de equitación este sábado XX, al medio día, en la región de Kyoto, en el hipódromo de XXXX. Agradeciendo su participación esperamos su presencia.' Pd: asistencia obligatoria/ Firma A.S./ Releyó la invitación cerca de tres veces antes de dejarla de nuevo sobre el mueble...nerviosa se puso a pensar...¿Debo ir, verdad?
1. Prólogo

Finalmente, después de mucho pensarlo y escribir decido publicar mi primera historia de KnB. Me obsesiona la historia del anime y manga y la temática. Los personajes y la relación que llevan entre sí me inspiran a escribir sobre ellos y como yaoista es inevitable que mi historia no se centre en eso

Adelanto que va a haber muchas parejas, muchas experiencias y quizás lemon ya cerca del final de la historia. Asimismo tengo la intención de que este fanfic sea largo.

No seré capaz de actualizarlo muy seguido debido a mis estudios, pero haré lo posible x cada semana tener algo nuevo publicado

Por ultimo, soy nueva en este fandom isa que pido perdón por adelantado si mis personajes figuran muy OOC

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Prólogo**

-El fin del campeonato-

"Y el equipo de Seirin se lleva la victoria este año con el sorprendente pase del número 11 al número 10. Estos dos jugadores han sido los que a lo largo del año han sido capaces de llevar al equipo hacia la meta ¡y son solo de primer año! Por primera vez en muchos años Ryakuzan ha sido destronado. Se abre una nueva página para esta escuela. El equipo de Seirin ha enfrentado y ganado sus partidos contra los diferentes miembros de la generación de los milagros a lo largo de este torneo. Este equipo tiene futuro…"

Se seguían escuchando los comentarios del locutor a lo largo del estadio junto con los gritos de felicidad de los espectadores y admiradores. El equipo de Seirin había hecho historia a solo dos años de su formación y recién comenzaba, o al menos eso esperaban todos sus miembros.

-¡KUROKO!- se escuchó un grito alto en el centro de la pista junto con el de un golpe contra ella. -¡Kuroko!- La voz gritó de nuevo y el equipo la reconoció como la de Kagami. -¡Kuroko, responde!- El pelirrojo-negro se le acercó corriendo y trató de acomodarlo sobre él, pero al tratar de mover su brazo derecho,

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- La respuesta no fue más que un grito de dolor.

-¡Kuroko!- Alterado al fin, el resto del equipo se acercó a ellos.

La entrenadora Riko se arrodilló a su altura y le examinó el brazo. Su rostro palideció y dudó en hablar unos segundos.

-Kuroko- lo miró seriamente y a continuación intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Kagami -Tu codo… ¡Llamen a un doctor!- se volteó y gritó al árbitro -¡Hay que llevarlo a un doctor!

-Hai!- contestó nervioso el señor que al momento procedió a acercarse a la tribuna de control para pedir la presencia de los paramédicos.

-Kuroko- Riko volvió a llamarlo -Resiste, pronto serás trasladado a una clínica.

-Estoy bien…- La voz del peli celeste salió en un murmullo mezclado con varios gestos de dolor -¡AH!...pero lo logramos… finalmente… Seirin es el mejor equipo… en todo Japón.

Ni el público aún eufórico ni el locutor con su narrativa apasionada se percataron de la situación hasta la hora en que llegaron los paramédicos. No obstante para todo el equipo fue un hecho que, después de la caída de Kuroko al hacer el pase de la victoria para Kagami, después de su grito de dolor, después de todos los esfuerzos hechos para llegar hasta el codiciado primer puesto…Kuroko no volvería a ser el mismo.

Kuroko, vencido por el cansancio y dolor, se desplomó en brazos de Kagami quien inconscientemente lo abrazó.

-Sí, Kuroko- dijo su compañero -Lo hicimos- trató de sonreírle -Gracias a ti- murmuró, apoyando levemente el mentón sobre su cabello.

A pesar de que después de que Kuroko fuese trasladado la ceremonia de clausura y premiación se llevó a cabo sin más percances, los miembros más importantes de varios equipos se ausentaron: la generación de los milagros y el dúo de Seirin. Para ellos no valía la pena celebrar la victoria, no si se había conseguido con su sacrificio.

**TBC...**

Este es el inicio de mi primera historia escrita para KnB. Espero que sea de su agrado y que colaboren a mi inspiración con reviews XD

PD: estoy en busca de una BETAREADER que me ayude con esta historia, algún interesado?


	2. Proposición parte I

Estoy de vuelta contra todos los contratiempos y aun es viernes en donde vivo! XDXDXD Así que si cumplí mi meta. A partir de ahora todos los viernes en la noche subiré un nuevo capitulo! (o al menos eso me he propuesto)

Quiero agradecer los maravillosos reviews que he recibido, a los follows y favorites. Saber que a las personas le gusta lo que escribo me anima a seguir escribiendo (incluso si estoy en clase y me distraigo XD)

También un agradecimiento y elogio a mis dos Beta readers que ayudan a que mi redacción se vea y lea decente y bonita *-* Muchas gracias **Alia Inverse** y **SchindlerList**. Sin ustedes no se como haría para escribir =D

Sin mas espera he aquí el capitulo 1 parte 1 (LOL eso suena chistoso)

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Proposición - parte 1

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

'_Han pasado ya dos días y medio desde que me internaron en esta clínica_'', escribo en el cuaderno que desde hace algunos meses ya se ha vuelto como un diario para mí. Aún me parece ridículo y vergonzoso hacerlo, pero estoy aburrido lo admito, y todavía me quedan dos semanas más como mínimo. Pero quizás la mejor explicación a todo esto es una necesidad… de expresarme.

Observo y leo con dificultad mi caligrafía. Mi brazo, que ha terminado roto, era con el que mejor escribía y el que estoy usando ahora no es tan bueno para la acción.

'_Aún me resulta difícil procesar todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el día del accidente. Recuerdo que ganamos el torneo y que finalmente Seirin se convirtió en el mejor equipo de baloncesto en Japón. Pero lo que realmente me resulta difícil de creer ahora, no es eso, sino...lo importante que mi presencia parece haberse vuelto de repente. Como explicarlo…_

_Después del accidente fui trasladado al hospital, y tras despertarme he sido visitado a menudo, estos dos días he estado muy acompañado y no necesariamente por mi familia. Todo mi equipo, todos los miembros del Kiseki no Sedai e incluso miembros de otros equipos a los que nos hemos enfrentado a lo largo del año han venido a verme. Todos me desean lo mejor. Siempre fui invisible, nunca tuve presencia y ahora… repentinamente este descubrimiento en mi vida me hace sentir diferente, quizás yo también he cambiado, no solo en mi manera de jugar._

_Desperté en la madrugada del día siguiente al que me trajeron. Me tomó por sorpresa el lugar donde estaba, no pude ubicarme inmediatamente, pero fueron los ronquidos a mi lado los que más me sorprendieron y hasta cierto punto asustaron. Kagami-kun se encontraba durmiendo en un sillón acomodado al lado de la camilla donde yacía yo acostado; su cabeza luchaba contra la gravedad para no caer a un lado mientras que sus brazos estaban cruzados…_'

¿Debería enfatizar que se le resbalaba la saliva mientras dormía? Sonreí divertido ante el recuerdo y con él todo lo que han sido estos dos últimos días.

_Flashback.-.-.-.-.-._

- Kagami-kun -murmuré su nombre poco después de acostumbrarme a la vista en mi habitación, reconociéndolo totalmente.

Al no poder despertarlo opté por acomodarme e incorporarme de súbito en mi cama, pero no siendo consciente de los limites de fuerza de mi único brazo bueno, y tratando de utilizar el otro enyesado, perdí el equilibro, me ganó el peso y terminé cayendo de nuevo, chocando mi brazo enyesado contra los hierros de la camilla y dejando escapar un quejido de dolor.

Aquello hizo que despertara.

-¿Kuroko? -preguntó aún medio dormido- ¿Kuroko? -se restregó los ojos tratando de despertarse- ¡Kuroko! -reconoció mi estado de despierto y gritó- ¡Qué demonios crees que haces! -Gran forma de saludarme.

Era obvio que en la oscuridad era difícil asegurarme al 100% de mi estado; mi brazo enyesado había estado colgando por vendas de uno de los barrotes de la camilla, los cuales sostenían su peso. Al moverme y tratar de mover este brazo causé que se desajustara el agarre, se deshiciera el nudo y terminara cayéndose conmigo. Mi cabeza y aquel brazo se encontraban fuera de la cama, el brazo bueno apoyado debajo de mí y finalmente yo estaba en una posición casi transversal, con la cabeza agachada, no solo mi brazo enyesado se golpeó contra los hierros.

-Lo siento, Kagami-kun -contesté sin ánimos ni fuerza para moverme-. No reconozco bien mi estado, así que no sé exactamente cómo actuar.

-¡Me di cuenta, baka! -me llamó la atención y procedió a levantarse del sillón para ayudarme a acomodarme, sujetando de nuevo mi brazo con las vendas para que quedase de nuevo colgado.

Después de aquello, suspiró más tranquilo y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunté- Sé que ganamos, pero…

-Ganamos el partido -contestó- Pero tu último pase te costó el brazo. Dos semanas con yeso, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más en rehabilitación.

-Hai -Fue lo único que contesté.

Era obvio por el tono de su voz que estaba molesto y no creo que hubiese sido solo por su falta de sueño, sino por mí.

-Aun así, espero volver a jugar contigo, Kagami-kun -traté de hacer conversación.

Su respuesta no fue más que un gruñido seguido por un buen rato de silencio. Llegado un punto creí incluso que se había quedado dormido.

-Kagami-kun…

-Kuroko…

El llamado de nuestros nombres se cruzó. Primero hubo incomodidad, después silencio de nuevo, hasta que finalmente,

-El equipo vendrá a verte por la mañana -él rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunté.

-Aún muy temprano -contestó- Deberías seguir durmiendo.

-Tú deberías hacerlo más que yo, Kagami-kun. Yo llevo durmiendo muchas horas.

Lo que más me sorprendió en ese momento fue que no me contradijo, solo agregó:

-No solo me refería a nuestro equipo -agregó con un leve tono de molestia mientras intentaba acomodarse de nuevo en el sillón buscando una posición cómoda para dormir- Créeme, necesitas descansar -me dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Sonreí ante su innata preocupación por mí, incluso en momentos como éste. Me dediqué a contemplar el exterior un rato por la ventana antes de decidir hacer caso a su propuesta y volví rápidamente a conciliar el sueño.

Buena razón tuvo para aconsejármelo entonces, la mañana que nos espero el segundo día fue realmente… exhaustiva.

-¡Kuroko-cchi! -El primero en venir a visitarme y despertarme fue Kise-kun.

-¡No grites! -respondió Kagami haciendo sin querer lo mismo que Kise, despertarme.

Le ganó a la llegada de los demás miembros de mi equipo solo por minutos. Entre ellos la entrenadora, Hyuuga-sempai y Kiyoshi-sempai.

-Tetsu -Dos horas más tarde hizo acto de presencia Aomine-kun.

Y con él…

-¡Tetsu-kun! -El grito de Momoi-san lo fue todo.

Llena de preocupación, a punto de estallar en un mar de lagrimas al verme despierto, ella fue la única que trato de abalanzarse sobre mí. Solo la entrenadora Riko, fue capaz de detenerla entonces.

-¡Te atreves a interferir entre el amor que le profeso a mi Tetsu-kun! -El rostro de Momoi-san cambio de uno de tristeza a uno de enfado, muy rápidamente.

-No -negó la entrenadora-. Me interpongo a que tu impulsividad agrave más su salud.

-Entrenadora… -traté de intervenir, no creo que haya sido lo mejor que pudo decir.

Dentro de la habitación estaba a punto de estallar una guerra entre las dos chicas si no las deteníamos pronto. Mas la repentina abertura de la puerta evitó todo gracias al ingreso de… ¿un canastón con frutas?

-¿Quién… -comencé a preguntar, pero la persona que entró al lado del cargador de la canasta se hizo presente- ¿Midorima-kun?

-El horóscopo de hoy dijo que para los acuarios el día de hoy sería muy extenuante -pasó a señalar la canasta- Tu objeto de la suerte es una fruta.

-¿Eh…?-¿entonces por qué trajo una canasta llena de ellas?

-Pero como cambié la estación antes de que se dijera cual, Shin-chan no tuvo mejor idea que, para desear tu pronta mejora sin arriesgar tu suerte, buscar una canasta llena de todas las frutas habidas y por haber para ti, Kuroko-kun -esa voz provenía de detrás de la canasta.

-¡Takao! -reclamó Midorima-kun tratando de no lucir avergonzado.

-Ma, ma -Ahora interrumpió Kise-kun tratando de detener otro posible enfrentamiento- Es normal mostrar preocupación por tus compañeros, no tienes de qué avergonzarte Midorima-cchi.

-¡¿Preocupación?! -no resultó como se esperaba y Midorima-kun comenzó a actuar tsundere- No lo hice por él, fue coincidencia el que nuestro objeto de la suerte según el horóscopo sea una fruta.

-Sí, Shin-chan -De nuevo habló Kasunari-san, después de darle la canasta a Kagami-kun- Solo por coincidencia fuiste a mi casa a las 6 de la mañana a pedir tu radio de vuelta y después del accidente me arrastraste por media ciudad en busca de la bendita fruta -se notaba por su voz que estaba cansado pero al mismo tiempo sonreía con cada palabra que decía dejando ver lo mucho que le entretenía las reacciones de Midorima-kun.

-Takao…- Midorima-kun estaba llegando a su límite.

Tuve que interrumpir;

-Muchas gracias, Midorima-kun -interrumpí y pasé a dirigir mi mirada al canastón de frutas- Aunque solo sea por coincidencia, muchas gracias- le dirigí la mirada y pronto noté como un leve rubor se hacia presente en su rostro. Sonreí levemente.

-Che! -hizo su gesto de molesto y se volteó dándonos la espalda a todos.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo? -Kazunari-san preguntó.

Y ante su pregunta todos los presentes en el cuarto se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Aún no había podido explicarle todo a ninguno, ya que cada vez que se tocaba el tema, la conversación se veía interrumpida por una nueva llegada. Pero después de Midorima-kun no se esperaba a nadie más, así que era mi turno de hablar finalmente.

-Según el doctor puedo utilizar el yeso hasta dentro de dos semanas, en cuanto a la rehabilitación… -Mi voz se fue apagando.

Lo que el doctor me comentó esa mañana a primera hora fue algo que solo yo y Kagami-kun sabíamos y que no era 100% seguro. Ambos habíamos optado por no considerarlo, pero la presión de las miradas de todos los presentes; no era algo que pudiera ocultar yo solo.

-La rehabilitación dependerá de cómo se encuentre su brazo para entonces -interrumpió Kagami-kun. Al parecer él también se ponía en mi situación, no quería que nadie más lo supiera.

-Era de esperar -comentó Aomine-kun.

-¿Ni un pronóstico? -preguntó en cambio Hyuuga-sempai.

-Ése es el mejor pronóstico que pueden darnos por ahora -dijo Riko-san- Después de dos semanas se le podrá tomar otra radiografía, y ahí se sabrá mejor.

-Estoy bien -traté de asegurar con mi mejor voz.

-Lo mínimo que se espera es que no puedas jugar al baloncesto por todo el verano, ¿verdad?- siguió hablando ella. Como no respondí inmediatamente examino mi físico con sus ojos y a pesar de lucir en su mirada una discreta impresión y tristeza no dijo nada.

-Hai… -acepté, notando que a ella no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decírselo con tantos presentes -Pero no se preocupen- traté de reconfortarlos a todos -Estaré bien, me recuperaré.

-¡Ah! Testu-kun -Ahora Momoi-san luchaba por no comenzar a llorar de nuevo frente a mí.

-Estoy bien -repetí mientras alzaba mi brazo sano y, aprovechando su cercanía, lo posé sobre su cabellera, acariciándola levemente- Me voy a recuperar, Momoi-san -le aseguré.

Al parecer ese gesto fue suficiente para calmarla y desviar el tema de mi salud. La conversación dio paso a un nuevo tema sobre los partidos de baloncesto y la ceremonia de premiación de los equipos. Se hicieron presentes las felicitaciones de los miembros para mí y Kagami-kun por nuestra vitoria y último pase y entre conversaciones de ese tipo y repentinos cambios de tema se fue toda la mañana y mayor parte del mediodía.

Fue solo cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo y la enfermera encargada de mi cuarto entró a dejarme la comida, que los visitantes se dispusieron a retirarse. Me dejaron solo para poder almorzar tranquilo, o al menos eso creía yo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para comer? -solté los palillos de comida, que de por si sujetaba a duras penas, repentinamente por el susto.

Habría jurado que estaba solo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir acompañándome?

-Kagami-kun -sonreí cansado.

Él también lo estaba, se veía en su mirada y por lo que había escuchado del equipo desde que fui transportado a una habitación el día anterior después de que me enyesaran no me había dejado ni por un momento

-¿No piensas comer? –repliqué.

-Iré a comer cuando ellos regresen -me respondió.

-¿Ellos? ¿Piensan regresar? -no es que no lo deseara, pero si solo la mañana había resultado extenuante… no quería ni imaginarlo.

-Sé que Ahomine y la pelirrosa planean hacerlo -comentó y sin siquiera escuchar mis quejas, se acercó hacia mí, se sentó a mi lado, cogió los palillos y con ellos un poco de comida.

-Esto es vergonzoso -comenté sin atreverme a aceptar el ser alimentado.

-Dímelo a mí -dijo siendo notorio en su rostro la misma vergüenza.

Aun así, después de un rato accedí. A diferencia de Kagami-kun yo siempre comía despacio, me sorprendió que en esta ocasión no se quejase por ello y mas aún lo silenciosa que resultó mi hora del almuerzo. Ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la mirada. Solo al acabar de comer y mover la bandeja de comida a una cómoda volvimos a hablar.

-Arigatou -le agradecí en voz baja.

-Hai -contestó y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón- Neee…Kuroko- me llamó con voz tenue.

Dirigí finalmente mi mirada a su rostro, pero nunca fue reciproco. Su rostro lucía pensativo y evitaba mirarme, a juzgar por su comportamiento iba a decir algo importante.

-Lo que dijo el doctor acerca de tu codo -llegó la hora de hablar del tema- ¿Cuando piensas decírselo a los demás?

-No lo sé -admití- No quiero creerlo. Quiero ser positivo.

-Hai -dijo de nuevo.

-Me preocupa la reacción que puedan tener si se enteran -continué.

-A mí también -admitió.

-Si es verdad que existe la posibilidad de que no pueda volver a jugar… -Cada vez mi voz se apagaba más, estaba dudando de mí mismo.

-Kuroko -interrumpió a tiempo mi posible depresión-. Ven conmigo a América.

¿Eh?

Toc, Toc. Toc, Toc.

_Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-._

Toc, Toc. Toc, Toc.

Distraído por el sonido de la puerta dirijo mi mirada hacia ella. Aun es muy temprano para que sea la hora de almuerzo y Kagami-kun dijo que no vendría hasta la tarde. ¿Quién es?

La puerta se abre lentamente y deja entrar a una visita…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Akashi-kun…?

**TBC…**

* * *

Te quedaste con las ganas de saber como sigue? Sí? Entonces colabora dejando un review apenas leas esto y puede que este mismo fin de semana publique la parte 2 del capitulo. Hay muchas mas sorpresas.

PD: El prologo de la historia ha sido corregido y vuelto a subir, la redacción se lee mejor y lo adoro! .

Hasta el próximo viernes? (todo depende de ustedes .)


	3. Proposición parte II

Y gracias a los grandes reviews, continuo el capitulo I ha solo 1 día de haber subido la primera parte. Ojala sea de su agrado. Como siempre un agradecimiento muy especial a **Alia Inverse** y **SchindlerList **por siempre estar ahi para corregir mis errores ortográficos y brindarme inspiración cuando la necesito (las imágenes cuentan! XD)

Ya lo mencione antes pero todos los viernes a partir de ahora sera el día en que 'update' cada capitulo. Se que muchos tienen ganas de saber como sigue la historia, pero mi vida universitaria debería ser mi prioridad y peleo mucho contra una parte interior mía que piensa lo contrario. A veces pienso que debí haber estudiado una carrera que no me quitara tanto tiempo LOL!

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Solo la historia me pertenece a mi? XDXDXD

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Proposición - parte 2

**Kagami P.O.V.**

-Sí, entiendo -hago una pausa mientras escucho al otro lado de la línea- Si no hay problema entonces le daré las noticias -Otra pausa-. Como máximo será la próxima semana- continúo- Está bien, hasta luego -me despido y cuelgo.

Estoy muy cansado pero aun así camino directamente a la clínica donde está hospitalizado Kuroko. Ayer no pude ir a visitarlo debido a que le prometí a Alex pasar su último día en Japón con ella, ya que hoy día en la madrugada salía su vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos. Finalmente, después de varios días me encontré solo de nuevo en mi apartamento, aunque quizás no lo esté por mucho tiempo… todo depende de Kuroko.

Mientras camino, miro al cielo de vez en cuando. Es inevitable pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese día.

_Flashback.-.-.-.-.-._

Ahomine y la autoproclamada enamorada de Kuroko interrumpieron un momento crucial de la conversación con su llegada. Decidí no continuar con ella debido a que no quería ser interrogado más de lo que ya lo estaba siendo y cargar con un nuevo cargo de conciencia. No era algo que declarar ni que hacer público pronto. Fuese excusa o no el ir a almorzar, me retiré del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Suponía que estaría solo, no es que me importara, pero suponía…

-Kagami-kun -Esa era la voz de la entrenadora.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia su dirección y después de ver la preocupación en su rostro supe que a ella no podría mentirle tan fácilmente como al resto.

-Necesito hablar contigo -continuó en voz baja acercándose a mí, parándose en frente mío, mirándome con seriedad.

Me rasqué el cuello un poco incómodo, no podía contra ella.

-Iba a comer -comenté, caminando hacia la cafetería de la clínica.

Y ella me siguió.

Apenas nos sentamos en la mesa del local pedí mi orden y ella un zumo. Pero tuvo la gran idea de esperar a que trajeran la orden y comenzara a comer antes de seguir hablando.

-El estado de Kuroko-kun es serio -surgió el tema- Dime que es lo que le dijo el doctor -me exigió, mirándome más seriamente que de costumbre.

Me detuve entre dos bocados y terminé de tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de responderle. No sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero algo me decía ella no sería capaz de decírselo a nadie. No querría y no lo haría.

-Es probable que no pueda volver a jugar… como antes -comenté antes de continuar con mi comida.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! -me reclamó y detuvo mi intento de seguir comiendo- ¡Quiero que me digas qué es lo que necesita para volver a jugar!

Así que con solo mirarlo lo supo. En aquel momento, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, pero más que eso frustración. Lo que ella necesitaba ahora no era cargar con su conciencia, necesitaba dejar que todo siguiera su rumbo, necesitaba saber que había alguna forma de evitar lo peor.

-Necesita una operación -declaré firmemente.

Con aquello su rostro cambió. Primero a sorpresa, de ahí de nuevo a enojo pero casi al final figuró en sus ojos una repentina luz; ¿esperanza?

-¿Los padres de Kuroko-kun lo saben? -preguntó después de un rato de silencio, en el cual aproveche para terminar de comer.

-Al parecer sí -comenté- Pero no planean hacerse responsables de la operación.

Y de nuevo su expresión cambió a ¿molestia? ¿Cólera? ¿Odio?

-Para ellos resulta más factible que Kuroko deje de jugar.

-¿Cómo…?

La misma reacción tuve yo el primer día que conocí a su familia cuando vinieron a verlo. Sus padres se preocupaban por la salud de Kuroko, pero no querían que se recuperara para que jugara de nuevo, no si existía alguna posibilidad de que terminara en esa condición de nuevo. No podía ir en contra de ellos. El gasto económico para la operación de por sí era relativamente grande y aquí en Japón ningún doctor sería capaz de asegurar que volvería a jugar a tiempo, sus últimos años en la escuela.

Después de comer caminamos un rato por los pasillos y al salir al jardín de la clínica hablé de nuevo.

-Le pedí a Kuroko que me acompañara a América -comenté.

-¿América? -detuvo su andar.

Explicarle esto a Kuroko tomaría tiempo y eso era lo que menos tenía. Al día siguiente le había prometido a Alex pasar el día con ella y al siguiente ya debería estar comunicándole a mi padre si iba o no a América estas vacaciones. La entrenadora podía ayudarme, en parte, a evitar explicarle a Kuroko todo el tema.

-Mi padre -comencé- tiene un amigo que es doctor, allá en América. Es un traumatólogo- hice una pausa hasta que escuche sus pasos de nuevo acercándose a mí- Aún no he tratado el tema con él, pero sé que mi padre estará más que a gusto con la idea y que el doctor no se negará y hará bien su trabajo. La última vez que fui a visitarlo fue durante mi entrenamiento de invierno.

-Kagami-kun… -La voz de la entrenadora sonaba más tranquila, pero no por ello más confiada.

Suspiré un poco antes de continuar.

-Alex tuvo una experiencia similar a la de Kuroko cuando aún era jugadora profesional. De hecho la conocí mucho después de que ocurriese pero el médico que la trató entonces es el mismo gran amigo de mi familia. El doctor llegó a atenderla, la operó y ella fue capaz de volver a jugar.

-¿Tienes mucha confianza en el doctor de tu familia, no es así? -preguntó.

Suspiré de nuevo y me detuve. Ella se adelantó y se volteó, haciendo que quedáramos el uno frente al otro. Dirigí mi mirada a su rostro, captando su atención.

-Pasado mañana le confirmaré a mi padre mi decisión de ir o no a América estas vacaciones. No he podido explicarle a Kuroko los detalles y hasta ese día no voy a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que me encargue de ello? -captó rápidamente a dónde quería llegar.

-Sin que terceros se enteren -respondí- A solas, sin siquiera el equipo. Nadie más debe saberlo.

A pesar de que su rostro seguía mostrando disgusto ante mi repentina respuesta, su voz retomó su característica confianza.

-Hai -contestó decidida.

-Entonces te lo encargo -dicho esto, le di la espalda de nuevo y me dirigí hacia la salida de la clínica que había en el jardín- Dile que espero su respuesta pasado mañana -comenté.

Esa fue mi despedida, a partir de aquel momento, todo dependió de ella.

_Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-._

Sin darme cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo mientras recordaba los últimos tres días, llegué hasta la puerta de ingreso de la clínica. Llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba, perdido en mis pensamientos. Ya era hora de que lo hiciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

-Akashi-kun -Saludé, dirigiendo mi mirada a mi ex-compañero y ex-líder del equipo de Teikou.

Él me respondió parándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola apoyándose en ella.

-Oí de tu estado, pero no fue hasta hoy que pude venir –contestó.

No dije nada, solo lo miré.

-Además parece que todos los del equipo ya han venido a visitarte antes -comentó pasando la mirada por la habitación y notando los diferentes obsequios de 'mejórate' dispuestos por toda ella.

-Hai -admití sin expresión alguna.

-Pero ninguno de ellos lo sabe, ¿no es así?

A él tampoco podía mentirle.

-No tiene caso si querías intentar ocultármelo, Tetsuya –siguió.

-Lo siento -¿Por qué dije eso?

-Pero piensas hacer algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

Quizás Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun sean quienes más me conozcan en el presente, pero ninguno es capaz de leer mi rostro con la facilidad con que lo hace Akashi-kun.

-Akashi-kun… -decidí contárselo todo.

Esta sería la primera y espero que la última vez que recurra a él en busca de una opinión. Necesitaba su consejo.

-Necesito tu opinión al respecto.

Mi respuesta fue una afirmación de cabeza, en ese momento disponía de su atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagami caminaba por el pasillo hasta detenerse ante la puerta de la entrada del cuarto de Kuroko preguntándose si era un buen momento para entrar y hablar. Escuchó voces al otro lado así que supo que estaba despierto. Pero no distinguió a la persona con quien hablaba, no al menos hasta que…

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun"

¿Qué?

-¿Qué? -sin pensar en las consecuencias abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró- ¡Kuroko! -le llamó la atención.

-Kagami-kun -se sorprendió el peli celeste- Has llegado temprano –comentó con calma.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Kagami amenazadoramente respecto a la compañía en la habitación- Hace solo unos días trató de matarnos en el partido y ahora… -le apuntó con un dedo enfatizando su amenaza.

-Hace tres días se llevaba a cabo un partido importante -contestó Akashi igual o incluso más relajado que Kuroko- Hoy día no soy más que otra visita.

-Che! -Kagami hizo su típico gesto de molestia.

-Akashi-kun solo estaba preocupado por mí, Kagami-kun -comentó Kuroko- Igual que los demás –agregó.

-Hai -admitió tratando de calmarse, sin mucho éxito.

Akashi sonrió levemente ante su reacción.

-Será mejor que me retire -comentó el invitado.

Kagami lo miró incrédulo y Kuroko de forma más tranquila.

-¿Tienen asuntos que tratar, no es así? –preguntó, deteniéndose en la entrada de la puerta.

-Hai -contestó Kuroko.

Akashi abrió la puerta dispuesto a retirarse, pero antes de cruzarla;

-Akashi-kun -lo detuvo Kuroko con su voz ante lo cual él volteó para verlo- Muchas gracias por venir a verme.

-Tienes que volver a jugar, Tetsuya- dio por respuesta- El próximo año pienso arrebatarte de las manos el título que me pertenece.

Kuroko sonrió ante su declaración, sabiendo que aquello solo significaba que le deseaba lo mejor en su futuro.

-Hasta luego -comentó una vez que Akashi cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Finalmente estaban solos, y después de un rato de silencio en el que Kagami estuvo tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido,

-Kagami-kun -lo distrajo Kuroko.

-Hai –respondió, dándole a entender que contaba con su atención.

-Acepto tu propuesta -comentó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Ha?- Aún no entendía a qué se refería.

-Me voy contigo a América.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Me voy a América, con Kagami-kun'_

.

.

.

.

.

Aquellas serian las últimas palabras que Kuroko escribiría durante su tiempo en Japón, y serían también las primeras palabras que Kagami leería por accidente. Aquel cuaderno fue el que dio inicio a todo.

**Fin del capítulo I**

**TBC…**

* * *

Como esta quedando la historia? Los personajes se mantienen 'in character'? No tengan miedo de decírmelo please! A veces necesito que me lo digan para volver al camino correcto! Los reviews son importantes x eso! Te hacen ver si estas escribiendo desde un punto de vista decente no solo para ti sino para otros. No quiero terminar con personajes OOC, ese es mi mayor temor al escribir T_T

Pista del siguiente capitulo? Esta bien... se dará el juego de teléfono que resume la historia y llamo la atención de muchos, salio muy comico, jajajajaja, pobre Kise-kun .

Que otra cosa mas... ah si! Algo asi como un 'poll' sobre ¿cuales son sus parejas favorita de KnB? Tengo las mias, pero quisiera saber sus opiniones x si incluyo alguna mas o cambio de... La pareja q tenga mas apoyo x reviews sera la q oficialice primero? Eso lo veré mas adelante xq aun falta mucho. Ademas de ello si tuvieran alguna idea loca q se les ocurre, que quisieran que pasara o se les vino a la mente repentinamente y dijeron 'q pasaría si' x favor comentenlo en su review! Leo y aprecio cada uno de ellos ^.^

Hasta el prox viernes!

Sarima


	4. Por teléfono

Okey! Es la medianoche, es decir ya es viernes! Tenia pensando publicar el fanfic mas tarde, osea noche para mi XD, pero es muy probable que no tenga tiempo y como de todas maneras estoy madrugando para 'estudiar'. Mañana voy a morir en mi exposición... Tengo zzzzzueño...zzzzz...zzzz...

Se han dado cuenta que todos los titulos de los capitulos comienzan con '_P_'. Yo recien me di cuenta hoy que escribia el quinto XD. Noc que se me dio x querer que sea asi, pero se ve tan ¿bonito? y ordenado .

Como todos los capitulos muchas gracias a **Alia Inverse **por ser mi B-readery **SchindlerList** por ser mi musa inspiradora yaoista? LOL! Las imágenes de su Tumblr son lo que mas me inspira a escribir.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Solo la historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Por teléfono

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

Fue extraño como todo quedó rápidamente fijado desde mi respuesta. Accedí a ir con Kagami y al día siguiente ya traía consigo los boletos de avión. Aida-san con ayuda de su padre se encargó de tratar con el doctor la orden de alta para mi salida de la clínica una semana antes de lo previsto; mientras Kagami trató con los miembros del equipo de Seirin para que ninguno sospechara del porqué de mi salida. La tranquilidad había vuelto a los pocos días a mi habitación, puesto que la entrenadora convenció o amenazó al equipo para que aprovecharan el inicio de vacaciones para entrenar y solo Kagami se salvaba dos veces por semana para venir a verme. Me hacía compañía.

-Finalmente, mañana me dan el alta -le comenté en su ultimo día de visita a Kagami-kun.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Como haremos con los demás para explicarles mi repentina desaparición? -me pregunté en voz alta.

-El equipo sabe que viajo a América pasado mañana. -contestó y agregó- La entrenadora no tiene intención de decirles nada sobre tu ausencia hasta que ya haya partido nuestro vuelo –dijo con un serio tono de voz.

-Hai -acepté, después de toda la atención que había recibido de su parte no quería estresarlo más, ni tenía porqué.

Pero al parecer él notó mi incomodidad y me hizo declararla.

-¿Estás disconforme con ello? -me preguntó.

-Algo... -admití- Pero no es solo por nuestro equipo. De mis compañeros del Kiseki no Sedai, solo Akashi-kun lo sabe.

-Solo sabe que te irás -comentó a cambio- No sabe cuándo.

-¿Está bien esto, Kagami-kun? -pregunté y cuando fui consciente de lo que dije me avergoncé un poco ante mi pregunta. ¿Tanto dependía de él?

Me miró con incredulidad al principio, pero después de un largo suspiro de cansancio y un momento para aclarar sus pensamientos me contestó.

-Quiero volver a jugar al baloncesto contigo -declaró- No me importa lo que tenga que hacer ni el precio que tenga que pagar para que lo consigas -dijo finalmente, con un tono de voz y una mirada seria, penetrante y profunda.

¿Siempre ha sido así?

Inconscientemente sentí subir la temperatura de mi cuerpo y mi rostro se acaloró. ¿Me estaba sonrojando?

Giré mi rostro, puesto que me encontraba mirando por la ventana, hacia el suyo de manera brusca al escuchar de su voz; por alguna razón, expectante. Sí, estaba sonrojado, era un tonto por aun así voltear a verlo, pero sus palabras en aquel momento eran una declaración clara, aunque quizás no tanto de ¿lo que realmente sentía? ¿Por…?

Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y en sus ojos rojos vi mi reflejo. No aguanté las ganas ante aquella seriedad suya y rompí el silencio.

-Kagami-kun -le dije sin desviar mi mirada de la suya.

-Ah -contestó en voz tenue y más suave.

.

.

.

.

.

-Espero que te hagas responsable de mí -sonreí levemente.

Mientras mi sonrojo pasaba, el suyo recién se acentuaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Lo entendiste todo MAL!- gritó como respuesta con frustración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Normal P.O.V.**

-Kagami se llevó a Kuroko consigo a América -declaró Riko.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- La reacción de todos los miembros del equipo fue más que sorpresa.

La explicación fue breve y rápidamente aceptada, pero la mentira no pasó por alto, y muchos de los miembros esperaban ansiosos el regreso de los dos menores con ánimos de venganza.

-¡Testu-kun se fue a America!- gritó y se escuchó llorar a una mujer al otro extremo de la línea; como se enteró Momoi de aquello… fue culpa de Kiyoshi y su acalorada discusion con Hyuuga en plena calle.

-¿Testu está en América?- preguntó una voz más grave ante la confesión- Che! Ya no podré volver a jugar con él -Después de un rato- Oe, ¿estás llorando? -Aomine fue el primero en enterarse por celular gracias a ella.

Después de colgarle, todo siguió el juego de teléfono.

-¿Kuroko en America? -fue Midorima quien siguió como llamada en la lista de Aomine- ¿Momoi-san está llorando? ¿Quieres un juego de revancha?- dio un suspiro mientras se acomodaba los lentes -Era de esperar- . Si esta última es la razón por la que huyó, pensó acomodándose los lentes- Su horóscopo dijo que su compatibilidad con los Leo lo llevaría lejos -contribuyó; resultó cierto, literalmente.

-¿Testuya en América? -comentó Akashi, captando rápidamente como todo el rollo quería llegar a un solo punto- Ya lo sabía -colgó la llamada que tenía con Midorima para pasar a recibir la otra en espera.

-¿Kuro-chin en América? -Ahora fue el turno de Murasakibara- Hizo llorar a Sa-chi, enfadó a Mine-chin, cumplió el horóscopo de Mido-chin, fue amenazado por Aka-chin y huyó con Kaga-chin? -fue lo que entendió a pesar de todo ruido que hacia al masticar sus golosinas- Que me traiga dulces americanos- pensó al poco tiempo mientras escribía un mensaje de texto. No tenia saldo para hacer una llamada desde su celular.

-¡¿Kuroko-cchi se fue a América cumpliendo el horóscopo de Midorima-cchi de que iba a ser llevado lejos por Kagami-cchi como respuesta ante la repentina amenaza de Akashi-cchi, si no le traía dulces a Mura-cchi, porque no estaba dispuesto a volver a jugar con Aomine-cchi después de haber hecho llorar a Momo-cchi?! -fue el grito de Kise en su receso de entrenamiento al ser el último en recibir la noticia.

Por mensaje de texto, este llegó muy alterado. Y ninguna de las personas con las que trató de ponerse en contacto para aclarar sus dudas, volvió a contestar.

-¡Kuroko-cchi! -terminó gritando, sorprendiendo a todo el equipo y calmándose recién cuando recibió una patada en la espalda, cortesía de Kasamatsu-san.

Por otro lado…

-Estas vacaciones van a ser muy largas -pensó Aomine antes de comenzar a caminar al punto de encuentro que tenía con Satsuki. Aunque no lo deseara, tenía que calmarla.

Cada miembro del equipo tenía sus dudas (unos más que otros) acerca de la razón por la cual Kuroko se fue a América (salvo por Akashi). No obstante éstas se aclararon y todas las inseguridades se exacerbaron, cuando a los diez minutos de haberle comunicado la noticia a Kise, el celular de todos los miembros sonó de nuevo, esta vez con tono de mensaje.

'Voy a ser operado'-se leía en el mensaje-. 'Volveré para jugar al baloncesto con ustedes'.

La reacción de cada uno fue diferente ante la lectura, pero todos mostraron la misma preocupación.

Aida Riko dejo escapar un gran suspiro después de cumplir con su última tarea. En su mano aún tenía el celular de Kuroko en el que acababa de marcar el botón 'enviar' y la otra mano acariciaba ligeramente la cabeza de Tetsuya #2.

-Más vale que regreses listo para jugar, Kuroko-kun -pensó y mostró hasta su tristeza cuando pasó a observar al perro- No te preocupes #2 -le dijo- Van a estar bien.

-Wufff -Aunque no se pudiera interpretar, Tetsuya #2 era el más positivo de todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami P.O.V.**

"Señores pasajeros, por favor abróchense los cinturones, el avión se encuentra a punto de aterrizar. Señores pasajeros…"

Me desperté de mi sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, con la voz del capitán del avión avisando del próximo aterrizaje. Un sueño donde por alguna razón todo el Kiseki no Sedai me perseguía y que había terminado con la llegada de Kuroko haciéndoles frente, volteándose para encararme y…

-¿Kagami-kun?- me distrajo Kuroko, sentado en el sito de al lado.

-¿Hai? -contesté frotándome un poco la frente, ¿como terminó ese sueño?

-Ajústate el cinturón, por favor- pidió.

-Sí, sí, escuché -contesté siguiendo su indicación.

El avión aterrizó sin contratiempos y aproximadamente después de una hora estuvimos finalmente ya en la puerta de salida del aeropuerto.

-¿Tienes todo contigo? -pregunté por si se olvidara algo.

-Hai -contestó- ¿Tú, Kagami-kun?

-También -dije y pasé a mirar su equipaje, el cual se encontraba sujetando con dificultad debido al poco control que tenía en el brazo bueno.

El yeso había sido cambiado el último día de tu estancia en la clínica; gracias al padre de la entrenadora y al permiso del doctor de la clínica no tuvimos que hacer trámites para abordar el avión; pero verlo así, no lo soportaba.

-Dame eso -le dije y sin darle tiempo a contestar agarré su maletín de ruedas y comencé ha arrastrarlo hacia fuera, con mi propio equipaje colgando de mi otro hombro.

Sentí su mirada en la nuca hasta el momento en que llamé un taxi y con un perfecto inglés (hablado) rápidamente fuimos llevados hasta mi hogar.

-Welcome to America -le dije al presenciar como después de haber lucido nervioso durante gran parte del trayecto, al pasar por el centro de la ciudad comenzó a dirigir su mirada por la ventana mirando de un lado a otro todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Thank you -me contestó, dejándome impresionado debido a su buen control del idioma (aunque no por eso dejaba atrás su acento japonés) y dirigiéndome una rápida mirada, antes de regresar su vista hacia la ventana.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el taxi se desviara hacia las afueras de la ciudad, a una zona más residencial, adentrándose por algunas calles, deteniéndose finalmente delante de un edificio de tres pisos de color crema.

-Aquí es- le indiqué a Kuroko para que bajara del taxi. Procedí a pagarle al chófer, quien también terminó ayudándome a bajar las maletas antes de irse.

-Pensé que vivirías en un casa -comentó mi compañía detrás de mí mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta.

-Vivía -contesté sin voltearme a mirarlo- Lo comenté en Japón la primera vez que fue todo el equipo a mi lugar- terminé de quitar el seguro a la puerta principal y me adentré en el pasillo, con dirección hacia las escaleras- Vivo solo con mi viejo. Cuando tuvo que volver aquí no le encontró sentido a volver a comprar una casa solo para él, así que decidió que un apartamento era más práctico.

-Kagami-kun -interrumpió Kuroko deteniéndose al pie de la escalera-. Déjame ayudarte con mi maleta -pidió.

-Son solo tres pisos - me defendí.

-No estoy inválido -contestó y aunque seguía pensando que estaba mal, no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo.

El apartamento no era muy grande, pero sí cómodo. Para dos personas era bastante espacioso. Abrí la puerta y dejé que Kuroko entrara primero, lo seguí y cuando la cerré y pasé mi mirada por el mueble de la entrada me llamó la atención una especie de carta, un mensaje escrito por cortesía de mi padre.

'_Estaré en un viaje de negocios durante toda la semana. Sean bienvenidos y pónganse cómodos. La cita con el doctor está programada para el viernes al medio día. Ya sabes dónde queda su consultorio, la fecha de la operación se decidirá a partir de entonces, sé un buen anfitrión para tu compañero._' -¿por qué tenía que recordarme siempre la cortesía?-_ 'Alex llamo hace dos días preguntando por la fecha de tu llegada, le di la fecha y la hora de llegada de tu vuelo, que no te sorprenda su visita. Por último, dale la bienvenida a tu amigo de mi parte y lamento no haber podido estar ahí para recibirlos. Papa._'

-Viejo… -hablé para mí mismo.

-Tu padre no está -comentó Kuroko al parecer después de haberse paseado por el lugar mientras yo leía la carta.

-Hai -comenté- Está de viaje por trabajo al parecer.

-No pareces sorprendido por ello.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, la última vez que vine antes del campeonato de invierno fue igual. Es difícil que coincidamos para tener tiempo en condiciones, pero al menos el trabajo lo distrae mientras estoy en Japón, supongo.

-Kagami-kun tiene un buen padre -dijo como respuesta-. Deberías seguir su ejemplo -me reprochó.

-Kuroko… -tenía suerte de estar lesionado, mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

Como respuesta ante mi cambio de expresión, noté indirectamente su sonrisa, al parecer de agradecimiento. Me obligué a calmarme y después de mostrarle su cuarto y ayudarlo a acomodar sus cosas y yo las mías le propuse ir a hacer la compra. Ya era tarde noche y tenía hambre después de no haber podido almorzar "decentemente" en el avión.

-¿Cocinas tú hoy?- preguntó, esperando a que cerrara la puerta de la entrada principal del edificio.

-No creo que te acostumbres a la comida rápida de aquí tan pronto. No es como en Maji's Burger. Hoy cenaremos en casa.

-Me dijiste que dentro de tres días tenía mi cita con el doctor –comentó.

-Así parece –contesté, recordando el intercambio de palabras que tuvimos mientras arreglábamos un poco el apartamento- A juzgar por la carta de mi padre, no sería una sorpresa el que Alex también venga con nosotros.

-Hai –aceptó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las compras resultaron ser más rápidas de lo que esperaba. A unas cuadras del edificio se encontraba la avenida principal donde había diversas tiendas. Por hoy solo me interesaba el supermercado. Llevaba dos bolsas, una en cada mano, mientras caminábamos de regreso al apartamento. No obstante, antes de entrar a la cuadra de mi vivienda me acordé de algo y seguí de largo por la avenida.

-Acompáñame un rato, Kuroko- le pedí.

El solo oír de sus pasos a mi lado me verificó su cercanía.

Dos cuadras más adelante me adentré de nuevo en la zona residencial y tres cuadras una vez dentro me detuve; Kuroko hizo lo propio detrás de mí.

-¿Aquí querías venir? -me preguntó.

-Es nostálgico- contesté y me adentré al parque- Cuando era pequeño; cuando recién comencé a jugar al baloncesto con Himuro veníamos aquí -me detuve a la entrada de una cancha de football-basket. Antes incluso de dedicarme al street basketball o siquiera de conocer a Alex, jugaba aquí. A veces con él, a veces incluso sin él. En ese momento estaba vacío debido a la hora, pero los fines de semana suele ser un lugar muy concurrido por niños.

Kuroko igual que yo apreció el lugar.

-A ti te gustan los niños, ¿no es así? –pregunté, tratando de hacer mas conversación.

No lo noté entonces, pero sonrió ante mi recordatorio de sus gustos.

-Hai -contestó con una voz más alegre que la suya característica.

-Cuando todo se arregle -comencé- cuando hayas sido operado y te recuperes… -¿cómo debía continuar?- vengamos aquí antes de regresar a Japón -hice una pausa para tratar de encontrarle la lógica a mis pensamientos- Juguemos tu baloncesto –propuse- incluso tendrás la oportunidad de enseñárselo a los niños -sonreí ante la perspectiva.

Cuando me digné a dirigir mi mirada contra la suya noté un cambio en ella. Quizás muy difícil de apreciar para muchos, pero ya no para mí. Su mirada era claramente la misma de siempre, pero sus ojos reflejaban ansias, ¿quizá de volver a jugar? Y lo más importante, ¿qué era ese rubor tan impropio para su persona en su rostro?

-Hai -me distrajo su respuesta y pasó a caminar hacia la cancha, deteniéndose en el círculo del centro y volteando para verme- Gracias por todo, Kagami-kun -me sonrió.

Me sonrió, ampliamente, por segunda vez desde que nos conocíamos (la primera fue cuando compró el black iberian pig sándwich).

No tengo ninguna duda. Kuroko volverá a jugar algún día.

**Fin del capítulo II**

**TBC..**

* * *

Cumplí con sus expectativas? Muy corto el capitulo? No se preocupen las recompensare mas adelante. Pero si se dan cuenta es aquí donde comienza prácticamente todo ^.^ Con la llegada de Kagami y Kuroko a America comenzara su historia de amor? Y como se sienten los otros miembros de Kiseki no Sedai?!

Pista para el próximo capitulo? (Creo q ya me acostumbre a eso XD) Un profesor y un minikuroko? son solo algunas de las sorpresas que habrán!

PD: sigue el poll de parings y se aprecian mucho los reviews. Ademas de ello estoy abierta a ideas de parejas y peticiones de momentos de ellas. Si es muy rochoso publicarlo siempre acepto private messages.

Hasta la prox semana

Sarima


	5. Profesor por un día

Hi! Y a que se debe esta repentina sorpresa? A q' mañana es feriado y no tengo clases! Wiii, y a que el viernes voy a estar muy ocupada y no voy a poder 'update a chapter' XD

Muchas gracias a todos lo reviews , followers y favorites de mi historia. Estoy muy feliz que les guste! No dejen de hacerlo. Hace poco conoci la aplicacion de 'Traffic Stats' de fanfiction y aquello me permite ver el numero de visitas que ha tenido mi historia. Aun no puede creer que hayan tantas personas alrededor del mundo que se han dado un tiempo para leer mi redaccion. Soy muy feliz ^.^

Ademas muchas gracias a **Alia Inverse **por ser mi B-reader y **SchindlerList** por ser mi musa inspiradora yaoista

Siento que este capitulo me quedo un poco OOC, algunos personajes y uno nuevo creado por mi. Espero que esta pequeña sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Profesor por un día

**Normal P.O.V.**

-Mi vida no puede ser peor- pensó Aomine.

La misma tarde en que Riko mandó el mensaje de texto a todos los miembros del Kiseki no Sedai, él estaba en camino a encontrarse y consolar a Satsuki. No pudo ocultar su preocupación por la noticia de que Kuroko iba a ser operado de ella, pero al negarse a darle la otra noticia…

-¡Daiki! -gritó la peli rosa mientras lloraba- ¡Te odio!- Y salió corriendo del lugar dejándolo plantado.

Después de aquella situación optó por alejarse de todo pensamiento que le causara estrés. Era imposible pasar por alto la novedad, pero no podía intervenir en nada. Él era la antigua luz de su compañero, y la nueva luz que ahora caminaba a su lado era hasta cierto punto incluso mejor que él.

-Para llegar a esos extremos -pensó mientras caminaba por la calle-, te has vuelto importante en su vida, ¿no Tetsu?- habló en voz alta.

-¿Aominechii? -lo sorprendió una voz más aguda repentinamente viniendo desde atrás.

-¡Kise! -contestó volteando en su dirección- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero antes de poder contestar su pregunta, gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, dando paso a la lluvia.

Sin cruzar palabra ambos se encaminaron hacia la primera tienda de comida a la vista, la cual no fue otra más que Maji's Burger.

-¿Coincidencia? -preguntó Kise entrando al local seguido por Aomine. Ambos sacudieron un poco sus ropas antes de tomar asiento.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Aomine, sin sentarse en la mesa y dirigiéndose a cambio hacia la pequeña cola de caja.

-Lo de siempre- contestó.

Era cierto que no se habían reunido para comer desde la separación como equipo de Teiko, pero no era la primera vez que un miembro del equipo hacia la orden por otro. Y en efecto. Aomine acertó con su menú típico del restaurante. Una hamburguesa clásica con una gaseosa para él y para Aomine, todo un menú súper grande.

-Gracias -dijo Kise recibiendo su bandeja.

Aomine se sentó frente a él. Comieron en silencio un rato, pero a mitad de la comida cada uno comenzó a incomodarse por el silencio, Kise fue quien trató de romperlo, pero Aomine habló primero.

-El mensaje le fue enviado a todos –dijo.

-Kurokochii va a ser operado -comentó Kise- ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba decírnoslo frente a frente? -se preguntó.

-Sabes cómo es Kuroko.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie.

Como respuesta Aomine esbozó una medio sonrisa, triste.

-Ya no -comentó por lo bajo.

-Pero, ¿por qué aceptó irse con una bestia como Kagamichii? -se quejó de nuevo el rubio- Cualquiera menos él habría estado bien.

-¿Como lo sabes? -La idea de que la nueva luz de Kuroko haya sido la causa de todo despertó su curiosidad.

-Ninguno de ustedes -refiriéndose al Kiseki no Sedai- contestaba mis llamadas. Después del mensaje de Mura-cchi me desesperé tanto que para cuando volví en mí me encontraba en la puerta de entrada de la escuela de Kuroko-cchi. ¡¿Estaban jugando a teléfono o algo así?!

-En algún momento de la llamada -contestó volviendo a comer, tratando de evitar el desvío del tema.

-En fin. El otro mensaje lo leí cuando me detuve, estuvo claro para mí que Kuroko-cchi ya no estaría más a mi alcance para cuando lo enviara, pero no esperaba que todo hubiese sido hecho por la entrenadora del equipo.

-¿Ella lo sabía?- pregunto el moreno.

-Ella tiene en su poder el celular de Kuroko-cchi. Según ella fue el último favor que le pidió que hiciera antes de irse.

-Y ¿qué es lo que tiene Kuroko en su brazo que necesita operación? Tenía entendido de que bastaría con que fuese enyesado.

-Al parecer no fue el estiramiento del brazo, sino su caída al piso y el golpe al codo lo que causo que el húmero fuese dislocado de su unión con el cúbito, se fracturara y comprometiera el nervio.

-Esos accidentes son comunes, no veo la razón para tener que irse tan lejos a operarse.

-Lo mismo pensé yo. Pero según la entrenadora de Seirin, solo en América podrían operarlo con éxito.

-Su estado será más grave de lo que imaginábamos -pensó el de ojos azules.

-Espero que no sea grave -comentó Kise por su parte.

Terminaron de comer y esperaron a que pasara la lluvia. Se retiraron finalmente cuando se detuvo y en la puerta del restaurante se desviaron ambos por distintas direcciones, pero antes de eso;

-Aomine-cchi -le dijo en la entrada- Es extraño que no estés con Momo-cchi, ¿lo sabes?

Y aquel comentario lo devolvió a la realidad. Había dejado que Satsuki se alejara de él en plena noche, había llovido y encima no la había visto lo suficientemente abrigada durante su encuentro como para asegurar que estaba preparada para algo como ello. Repentinamente palideció y antes de que Kise pudiera preguntarle qué había pasado, salió corriendo en la dirección por la que había venido.

-¿Aomine-cchi? -preguntó Kise a voz en grito.

-Hablamos después -contestó mientras corría. Si algo le pasaba a Satsuki por su estupidez entonces…- dónde puedes estar…- se preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchas gracias -agradeció una débil voz femenina alargando el brazo para recibir una lata de té caliente.

-Está bien -comentó una voz varonil sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias por todo -agregó.

Ambas personas se encontraban sentadas en las aceras de un parque que para su buena suerte estaban cubiertas por un toldo, lo cual impidió que la lluvia mojara sus sitios.

-No es algo que valga la pena ocultar –ofreció a cambio.

-Tienes razón. Pero creo que ahora entiendo la razón por la cual no quería decirme nada al respecto.

-¿No quería preocuparte? -respondió a modo de pregunta- Igual lo hiciste -le dijo y ante la mirada tímida de aquellos ojos rosados trato de aplacar la situación-. Pero al menos, ya estás más calmada, ¿no es asi?

-Tus palabras lo hicieron -contestó-. Que tú me asegures su regreso tiene mucho peso para mí.

-Eso es bueno. Daiki debería aprender de ello.

-Ahomine -comentó a cambio la pelirosa haciendo un leve puchero y después de un sorbo de té paso a mirar a su compañía de nuevo- ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A mi poco abrigo o a mis pensamientos sobre Tetsuya?

-Ahhh -se acordó entonces de que la razón de la primera pregunta era porque en estos momentos se abrigaba con la casaca con el logo de Ryakuzan, se avergonzó ligeramente, pero se dispuso a controlar su rostro- Me refiero al hecho de que se haya ido dejando solo un mensaje -dejó la lata ya vacía a su costado, quedando entre ellos.

-Yo ya lo sabía -replicó cogiendo la lata y encestándola en el bote de basura de en frente.

La pelirosa cruzo su mirada con la suya por unos segundos, los ojos bicolor de aquel hombre no mentían y tampoco mostraban arrepentimiento alguno. Se pregunté el porqué de que si lo sabía nunca lo hubiese compartido con nadie, pero se sentía intimidada por su mirada.

-Akashi-kun… -fueron las primeras palabras en salir de su boca.

Y antes de poder continuar;

-¡Satsuki! -escuchó gritos y pasos rápidos a una corta distancia de ellos.

-¿Daiki-kun?- se preguntó y levantó rápidamente dejando caer de sus hombros la casaca prestada.

-¡Satsuki! -se volvió a escuchar los gritos del moreno- ¿Estás aquí?

-Hai! -contestó ella caminando a su encuentro.

Cuando Aomine la alcanzó se detuvo frente a ella y respiró agitado.

-Te estuve buscando por media ciudad, ¡¿lo sabias?! -le preguntó, molesto y cansado.

-¡Es tu culpa por mentirme, Daiki-kun! -contestó- Aunque estuviera alterada en un principio sabes que creería en que la operación de Tetsu-kun resultaría bien, igual que ustedes.

-Sí, lo sé… -se detuvo- Espera… ¿quién te dijo eso?

-¿Cómo que quién? -volteó a ver en la dirección en que había venido- Aka… -no había nadie en las bancas, ni la casaca que había dejado en ella, ni una sola presencia de que en algún momento estuviera acompañada.

-¿Quién? -volvió a preguntar.

-¡Ah! -comprendió entonces que si el ex capitán del equipo no estaba presente era porque no quería involucrarse con el grupo. Pasó entonces a cambiar de tema- ¡Daiki! -le llamó la atención viendo su estado: cansado, sudando y desabrigado. ¿Por qué corría sin su casaca puesta?- ¿Por qué… -Y dirigió su mirada a la casaca.

-Úsala -se la pasó-. No quiero ser responsable de un resfriado tuyo -contestó y pasó a caminar hacia las afueras del parque seguro ahora de que sería seguido por ella, olvidándose rápidamente del tema.

-Pero tú… -trató de protestar.

-Estoy bien -la acalló-. Vámonos –pidió.

Satsuki sonrió levemente mirando la espalda de Aomine. A veces podía actuar como un tonto debido a su poco control sobre sus impulsos, pero se preocupaba por ella, a su manera.

-¡No creas que no sigo molesta contigo, Daiki! -le llamó la atención pero su tono de voz era uno más alegre- ¡Te perdonaré una vez me lleves a comer!

Aomine suspiró, cansado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

"_Estoy en América_." Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que escribí en mi cuaderno, en el segundo día de mi estancia en el apartamento de Kagami. _"Mi cita con el doctor es dentro de dos días todavía, pero está bien. Antes de que pudiese estresarme más por mi estado, Kagami-kun ha estado haciendo de guía turístico mostrándome los alrededores de la ciudad. No es que sea muy bueno como tal, pero al menos tiene una vaga idea de mis gustos e intereses, así que todos los lugares donde me ha llevado han resultado divertidos_" -detuve mi escribir unos minutos-."_Cuanto tiempo durará este ritmo, (desearía estar así para siempre)_" -taché lo ultimo pensado en lo mucho que podía malentenderse aquello y no pude evitar sonrojarme- "_Últimamente me sonrojo y me siento mal cuando estoy a su lado_" -escribí inconscientemente mientras pensaba y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de ello…

¡Toc, toc!

-¿Kagami-kun? -cerré mi diario y me acerqué a abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

-Alex acaba de llamarme -se presentó ante mí apoyándose con un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta (¿pose de modelo?)- Quiere que nos encontremos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunté.

-Necesito que lo hagas -me contestó- Por alguna razón enfatizó que tú debías venir también.

-De acuerdo -acepté y volví a entrar en mi habitación- Voy a cambiarme entonces.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó- Tu brazo…

Mi respuesta fue solo una sonrisa segura.

Cerré la puerta y pasé a desvestirme, resultaba difícil y era incómodo, pero no imposible. No quería que Kagami-kun me viera así, limitado en movimiento y para rematarlo desnudo. A pesar de solo haber pasado un día de convivencia era capaz de notarlo, conforme pasaba el tiempo su preocupación por mí se acentuaba. Fue bueno que Alex-san se reportara entonces, quizás ella pueda distraerlo un poco.

Terminé de cambiarme, aunque me tomara casi veinte minutos, pero Kagami no dijo nada cuando lo encontré en la sala leyendo sus revistas, simplemente la dejó en la mesa, recogió las llaves y se encaminó a la salida. Yo lo seguí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami P.O.V**

-No tengo ni idea de qué puede estar tramando esa mujer -pensé para mí mismo mientras caminábamos por las calles, acercándonos poco a poco al centro de la ciudad.

Alex me había llamado después del desayuno para preguntarme acerca de mi llegada y terminó pidiéndome que fuera a verla al club de baloncesto donde daba clase a los niños. No me convencía mucho la idea, pero sé que a Kuroko le haría feliz la sorpresa.

Me detuve en la entrada del club y pedí al guardián que se pusiera en contacto con Alex para que nos dieran entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera comunicada nuestra llegada y se nos concediese pero Kuroko desapareció durante aquel periodo y cuando lo busqué con la mirada no lo encontré; solo vi una niña llorando. No pasaría de los siete años, tenía el cabello celeste con dos pequeñas coletas y ojos azules. ¿Una mini-Kuroko?

-¿Por qué lloras, pequeña? -de la nada apareció la voz de mi compañía a su altura. ¡¿En que momento?!

Kuroko se había agachado hasta estar a su altura y puso una mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola levemente, tratando de calmarla. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme el talento que tenía con los niños y mucho menos el inglés que hablaba.

-Llegué tarde a mi clase y no puedo entrar para entrenar –contestó, tratando de limpiarse sus ojos con los puños.

-¿Tanto así? -siguió preguntado Kuroko-. ¿Qué clase tienes?

-La profesora de baloncesto me da miedo -declaró la niña.

-¿Profesora? -la voz de Kuroko reflejaba lo mismo que pensaba yo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí, la niña al mirarme pareció temerme y se sujetó de la mano de él buscando seguridad- Kagami-kun.

-Ah -concordé con su idea-. Si es baloncesto entonces debe ser su alumna. Llevémosla con nosotros -propuse.

-Hai -contestó. A pesar de estar en América, las conversaciones entre nosotros seguían siendo en japonés.

Me tomé un poco mas de tiempo acordar con el vigilante la entrada de una alumna aunque fuese tarde, el guardia era demasiado terco y no quería acceder. Pero llegados a un punto perdí la paciencia, lo agarré por la camisa y acerqué hacia mí.

-Esta niña es una estudiante del mismo curso al que vamos a asistir -comenté- Será mejor que la deje entrar- amenacé con voz intimidante.

Creo que traumaticé al guardia y más a la niña, quien desde el ingreso se mantuvo detrás de Kuroko quien caminaba detrás de mí. No tardamos en ubicar la cancha de baloncesto y llegar hasta la multitud.

-Alex -la distinguí como la adulta entre los niños.

-¡Taiga! -al reconocerme no tardó en emocionarse y lanzarse hacia mí puesto que me esperaba y me saludó con un beso- ¡Ahhh! –grité, tratando de separarme de ella.

-Anuoo… -fui salvado por Kuroko de ser ahogado por su boca- No creo que esa sea una buena imagen que dar a tus alumnos, Alex-san -comentó.

-¡Ah! -se volvió a emocionar la mujer- ¡Hola, Kuroko! -¿por qué a él sí que lo saludaba correctamente?

Se separó de mí finalmente y caminó hacia él, notando entonces a la pequeña niña que estaba aferrada al jugador.

-¡Sara! -saludó a la pequeña-. Llegas tarde niña -la recriminó más con su tono que con la expresión de su rostro- Te necesitamos para jugar -le dijo-. No te ausentes por muy tarde que llegues de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió sonriendo.

La niña, aún tímida, se deshizo al poco tiempo del agarre de Kuroko, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de recobrara su sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- dijo y se acercó a la profesora.

-Está bien entonces -prosiguió Alex- Anda haz el calentamiento con tus compañeros, comenzaremos el partido dentro de media hora -le indicó.

-¡Sí!- dijo de nuevo ahora mas emocionada y comenzó a correr hacia el grupo de alumnos, pero se detuvo antes de partir- ¿Kuroko, verdad?-se dirigió a él.

Él asintió.

-Muchas gracias, Kuroko- le agradeció- ¿Jugarás con nosotros?- preguntó.

Kuroko pareció deprimirse ante la última pregunta, retornando sus inseguridades, mi intención para este día era todo lo contrario, quería que se divirtiera, que se olvidara de todo.

-Jugará muy pronto -contesté en su lugar.

La niña se asustó un poco ante mi tono de voz, pero se recuperó rápido e inesperadamente me sonrió a mí también.

-¡Sí! -dijo por tercera vez y se encaminó hacia su grupo.

Sonreí como un acto reflejo ante el agradecimiento de la niña, y no fue hasta que Alex se aprovechó de mi estado para avergonzarme que,

-Quién lo diría, Taiga -comentó-Tienes futuro con los niños.

-¡Alex!

-Yo también opino lo mismo, Kagami-kun.

-¡Kuroko! -¿Él también?

-Ambos -continuó Alex, llamándonos la atención- Es por eso que les pedí que vinieran- sonrió- Hace algún tiempo les prometí a estos niños traerles a algún prodigio del baloncesto. La niña a la que trajeron con ustedes era una de las más emocionadas del grupo.

-¿Querías lucirnos?- reclamé.

-No -contestó-. Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero antes de eso quería que les enseñaras, sobre todo tú -me señaló-. Alguna que otra jugada. Créeme, los motivarías bastante.

-¿Yo? -pregunté incrédulo.

-Tú -repitió ella- Después del calentamiento van jugar mini juegos de diez minutos. Hoy tenía programado terminar la clase temprano y dejarte un rato a cargo para que les enseñaras tus jugadas -¿Puedes, no es verdad?- y esta última pregunta tuvo un tono ligeramente amenazador.

-Hai… -contesto nervioso y por alguna razón incomodo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Taiga! -un poco más y volvía a lanzarse hacia mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

Ver a Kagami-kun jugar con los niños desde una banca... Los mini partidos terminaron hace solo diez minutos y Alex lo dejó a cargo de los diez niños de su clase. En un principio lucían más que intimidados, pero ahora ya lo están apreciando y Kagami-kun parece estar divirtiéndose.

-¿No es lindo? -me comentó la voz de Alex a mi lado, hablándome en japonés.

-Por favor no haga eso, Alex-san –pedí, reconociendo mi ligero susto a su repentina llegada.

-¿Hacer qué? -se sorprendió y después sonrió- Aunque no lo parezca, Taiga es bueno con los niños. Así como se preocupa por sus amigos; en verdad está en su naturaleza preocuparse por todos.

-Hai –admití.

-Neee, Kuroko -me llamó-. ¿Vamos a comprar bebidas para todos?

Tuve la impresión de que algo tramaba, pero accedí. Dejamos a Kagami-kun cuidar de los niños y nos dirigimos al quiosco más cercano.

-¿Ya fueron al doctor? -Ella fue la primera en sacar el tema a la luz.

-Pasado mañana es mi cita. A partir de ahí se decidirá la fecha de la operación.

-Ya veo -comentó-. ¿Y cómo lo estás llevando?

-¿Llevando?

-Las probabilidades.

No contesté. Compramos las bebidas y a pesar de que ella las cargaba, no parecía incomodarle. No obstante, terminamos haciendo otra ruta para volver, más larga y a medio camino Alex-san se detuvo, dejó las bolsas en una mesa que había cerca del área, que estaba desolada, y se acercó a mí, su mirada repentinamente seria.

-¿Alex-san?

-Taiga sabe que tuve un accidente cuando era jugadora de la NBA. Es verdad que la principal razón por la que dejé de jugar como profesional fue por una enfermedad que afectó mi vista, pero no fue la única -no entendía porque me decía todas esas cosas, pero seguí escuchándola-. Kuroko -me llamó-. Hay algo en mí marcado que jamás he dejado que Taiga vea- Sin que yo me percatase de ello, sus pensamientos se oscurecieron: 'por más desnuda que me presente ante él, mi pelo la cubre'. Procedió a retirarse el polo y por suerte tenia un top debajo que cubría su anatomía superior, disimulando su exhibicionismo- Pero quiero que tú lo hagas.

Ante sus palabras me sonrojé, sin poder controlar el orden de mis pensamientos. Pero toda mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando me dio la espalda y en su hombro derecho vi una cicatriz. Grande, al parecer profunda y bien marcada.

-Alex-san -salió su nombre de mi boca.

-Al igual que tú fue una mala caída que me fracturó el hombro. Aun así, deseaba volver a jugar más que nada y aunque solo se me permitió hacerlo durante un año más antes de que se manifestara mi otra enfermedad, no me arrepiento de ello. Fui operada y volví a jugar.

Hay marcas en la vida que valen la pena pensé, la de Alex-san valía tanto. Era la prueba más grande que podía tener de su pasión por el deporte. La admiraba e incluso ahora le tenia más respeto.

Después de un intercambio de serias miradas, transmitiéndonos complicados mensajes sin necesidad de palabras, Alex volvió a vestirse, cogió las bolsas y seguimos caminando.

-Alex-san -le dije, deteniéndome a la entrada de la pista, donde ya se distinguía la figura de Kagami-kun y de los niños.

Alex se detuvo a mi llamada.

-Cuando sea marcado, estaré orgulloso de mi cicatriz -comenté- Ya que aquella será la mayor prueba de que hubo una época en la que lo di todo por mi equipo y logramos la victoria -le sonreí levemente.

-Hai! -me contestó, regresando a su estado de ánimo de antes y actuando de nuevo desinteresada y alegre- ¡Taiga! -pasó a correr con las bolsas hacia el grupo.

Yo la seguí caminando y llegué a distinguir a Kagami-kun haciendo un mate en la canasta, con los diez niños alrededor mirándolo emocionados, pero sobre todo motivados.

-¡¿Quién quiere bebidas?!- la voz de Alex-san los distrajo y fue divertido ver como a pesar de la atención dirigida a Kagami-kun, todos corrieron hacia la profesora.

Yo me acerqué a mi compañero, llevando una lata de gaseosa en la mano.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo, Kagami-kun -le dije-. Tienes talento con los niños.

-Sí… -No sé si aceptó aquello porque estaba cansado y bañado en sudor o en realidad pensaba lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_A pesar de que ayer solo le hice compañía a Kagami-kun, estoy todavía cansado." _Escribí en una nueva página del cuaderno, todavía echado en mi cam_a._ "_Lo he dicho muchas veces ya, pero la imagen de Kagami-kun siendo bueno con los niños es divertida. Tiene talento para ser profesor de baloncesto_." Me fije entonces que cada vez más mi caligrafia mejoraba, a una gran velocidad.

"_Al parecer el dueño del apartamento todavía duerme. Anoche regresamos tarde del club debido a que Alex-san insistió en invitarnos a cenar como agradecimiento. No me quejé por ello, pero no me pareció justo. Lo que hicimos por ella fue divertido, no le veía caso a la necesidad de retribuirnos e incluso me dio vergüenza llegados a un cierto punto, cuando Kagami-kun ya estaba en su décimo plato y no dejaba de comer. Tuve que darle una pisada para que se atorara con la comida, tomara casi toda la jarra de agua, gritara de dolor y me mirara amenazadoramente para que comprendiera mi intención y dejara de seguir tragando. Alex-san solo nos sonrió ante nuestro comportamiento._"

En el día de hoy esperaba que no hubiera planes. Kagami-kun debía estar muy cansado para planear algo y yo, aunque ya debería haberme sobrepuesto a ello, cada cierto tiempo me venían nervios de solo saber que al día siguiente tendría la cita definitiva con el doctor.

Cerré mi cuaderno y dejé el lapicero sobre él. Me levante de la cama lentamente y salí al pasillo. Desde el cuarto de Kagami-kun todavía se escuchaban sus ronquidos.

-Espero que el día de hoy sea tranquilo- pensé.

Me dirigí a la cocina y puse a hervir un poco de agua. Cuando estuvo lista me serví un poco en una taza y al mismo tiempo escuché el abrir de la puerta de mi compañero. Entonces serví otra taza para él.

-Buenos días, Kagami-kun -lo saludé, alcanzándole una de las tazas.

-Good morning -me contestó bostezando, recibiendo la taza con los ojos todavía cerrados y…..

.

.

.

.

.

Acercándose a mí…

.

.

.

.

.

…Kiss...

Ante su acto me quedé petrificado. Mis neuronas huyeron y ni siquiera pude reaccionar. ¿Qué fue eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami P.O.V.**

'Debo estar soñando todavía'. La imagen de Kuroko preparándome el desayuno aún en pijama sonriéndome… por favor Ser Superior, nunca permitas que se borre de mi mente. Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko. Tome la taza en mis manos y regresé a mi habitación con movimientos mecánicos. 'Estoy soñando'. Dejé la taza en la mesa de noche y me eché de nuevo en mi cama. Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko. Busqué conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko…

.

.

.

.

.

¿KUROKO?

.

.

.

.

.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -me "desperté" gritando.

¡¿Acababa de besar a Kuroko?!

**Fin capitulo III**

**TBC...**

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo? Como siempre los dejo con las ansias? LOL. El beso queda a su imaginación, aunq lo mas probable es que lo aclare en el prox capitulo... no esperen, creo q aun es dentro de dos capítulos . Tengo q' revisar eso! Me creerían si digo que escribí toda la escena media dormida sobre mi teclado? Estaba muy cansada y me olvide de la barra espaciadora para el ultimo párrafo, así fue como surgió el P.O.V. de Kagami

Les agrado Sara? Mi idea original era que su nombre sea Takara, pero creo que ese sera su apellido XD Takara Sara, suena bien no? Tengo un dibujo de ella que me gustaría compartirles, quizás lo suba a photobucket y desde mi perfil comparta el link. Solo pido piedad, no soy buena dibujando DX Si algún lector tiene experiencia dibujando y quiere colaborar, agradecería mucho un dibujo de Sara mas estable. Aunq si supiera usar photoshop creo q' si podrida hacerlo... grrrr. Depende de su acogida puede que vuelva a aparecer =D

Que mas... a si! Akashi y Momoi. Se que de ellos no se habla mucho ni en el manga y mucho menos en el anime. Sin embargo, algo en mi cabeza me dijo que no podia dejarlos atras. Aunque mis ideas aun son muy vagas, les gustaria como pareja? La respetarian? Trataria de mantenerlos IC, pero si hay interrogantes de como se me ocurrio esta idea, pues... culpen a Tumblr! La culpa de toda mi imaginacion la tiene Tumblr! No se si maldecirlo o alabarlo a veces XD

Y finalmente, Alex. Nunca espere ponerla como un personaje con importancia en este fanfic. Pero no pude evitarlo. Siendo Alex profesora, necesitaba de su influencia para que Kagami sea maestro LOL. Yo se que muchos esperaban a Kuroko, pero no pienso decepcionarlos, pronto, quizas de aqui a 10 capitulos mas (si pienso escribir mucho!) a el le tocara. Pero no era eso a lo que queria llegar, que piensan de ella? Se mantuvo IC a pesar de que altere un poco su ¿anatomía? Espero no le moleste XDXDXD. Pero en verdad necesitaba que ella tuviera una mencion importante desde el inicio, tiene importancia mas adelante.

Esta es la nota de autor mas larga que he escrito hasta ahora y espero que puedan leerla y dejarme sus reviews con sus opiniones. En serio leo sus reviews cada vez que publican uno, pero por falta de tiempo no los respondo, aun asi los aprecio. A partir del prox capitulo ya hare menciones especiales para agradecer a mi lectores, y quien sabe quizas haya algun afortunado que se gane un preview privado de mas historia ^.^

Y ya dejando de lado los puntos a resaltar del chapter... spoiler del prox capitulo... Shin-chan!-golpe. Intento de asalto y una maldita radio. Es posible que para este chapter tambien no respete la fecha del viernes, puede ser antes o despues, depende de mi tiempo.

Muchas gracias y reverencias a aquellos lectores que se dedicaron a leer toda esta nota de autor XD

Dejen reviews!

Mata ne! ^.^


	6. Presente con Suerte

Hello! Mis queridos lectores ^.^ Sarima-san se reporta despues de una semana muy atareada llena de estudios y desastres y para rematarlo enferma. Pero ya estoy mejorando...espero...

Aparte, hay alguna lectora fan peruana que quiera contactarse conmigo para yaoisear y rolear de este fandom? Ademas, estoy queriendo comprar los character Bible de Kuroko pero me saldría mas económico hacer la compra en grupo, asi que no estaría mal conocer alguna nueva fan XD

Esta vez les traigo un capitulo MidoTaka centric. Con lo que esta ocurriendo en el manga y demas no puedo sacármelos de la cabeza como una de mis OTP favoritas .. Son tan compatibles! Espero que no haya salido muy OOC sus escenas. Si es asi por favor haganmelo saber.

Como siempre un agradecimiento especial a **Alia Inverse **por ser mi B-reader (espero que regreses pronto de tu viaje) y **SchindlerList** por ser mi musa inspiradora yaoista (su tumblr es God!)

Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Solo la historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Presente con suerte

**Normal P.O.V.**

-La buena noticia es que Kurokochii llego sano y salvo a América -escuchó cierto joven por su celular.

-Eso lo supe al día siguiente -replicó arreglándose las lentes- ¿Cuál es la mala?

-¡Que se fue con Kagamichii! –contestó el rubio con tono lastimero.

-Su compañía siempre ha sido una desgracia. No le encuentro la novedad, además era lo más lógico.

-¿Ah sí?

-Kagami es de América -le recordó- dónde si no, esperas que Kuroko esté residiendo ahora.

-¿Con Kagamichii? -Primero su voz no cambió mucho de volumen- ¿Está viviendo en la casa de Kagamichii? -Cada vez más subía más el volumen- Kurokochii y Kagamichii viviendo jun... -no terminó siquiera su oración antes de gritar- ¡Midorimachii tenemos que hac… -Y entonces notó que la llamada había terminado.

-Iba a proponer una loca idea de nuevo -pensó Midorima observando su celular donde figuraba que había terminado su llamada- Kuroko… -pensó murmurando para sí.

-¡Shin-chan! -apareció frente a él el rostro de su compañero sonriente.

Como respuesta ante su cercanía le regaló un golpe en la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de recibirme así siempre -se quejó Takao mientras pedaleaba la bicicleta con el rickshaw detrás de él.

-Te lo advertí desde la primera vez que lo hiciste. Es un reflejo innato –contestó.

Takao suspiró cansado. Desde la visita a Kuroko, esta era la segunda vez que salían juntos, fuera del horario de entrenamiento.

-¿A dónde tienes pensado ir hoy?- pregunto el pelinegro

-A comprar una radio nueva -contestó- La última se malogró ayer.

-¿Es por eso que me obligaste a escucharla por ti hoy?

-Quiero una radio que capte estaciones internacionales.

-¿Internacionales? -preguntó- ¿Sigues preocupado por Kuroko-kun?

-No es lo que parece -le contestó ocultando su repentino nerviosismo.

-Sí, Shin-chan -dijo con sarcasmo- Será como tú digas -Al menos esta vez no lo había negado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muro-chin -llamó un joven de más de dos metros de altura a su compañía.

Himuro volteó al oír su nombre. Acababan de terminar de cambiarse después de la práctica y habían acordado ir a comprar comida.

-Atsushi -comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo al ver como su compañero leía con interés su celular mientras comía dulces.

-¿Sabías que Kagami-chin está en América? -preguntó.

-Ah –contestó afirmativamente sin parecer sorprendido- Me llamó para despedirse un día antes de su vuelo.

-¿Sabes la razón?

-La operación de Kuroko Tetsuya me imagino.

-Ya veo -comento cerrando su celular y comenzando a caminar con él hacia la salida.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Quería dulces americanos -hizo un ligero puchero- Pero como me enteré muy tarde; Kuro-chin se fue sin avisar a nadie hasta el final.

Himuro sonrió ante su comportamiento tan infantil. Pasearon por la ciudad buscando los dulces que a Murasakibara tanto le gustaban, se les fue así casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

-Atsushi.

-¿Hm? -estaba con la boca llena de comida.

-A finales de mes yo también iré a América con mi familia –comentó- Si quieres puedo traerte dulces.

Ante su comentario el peli morado tragó de una sola todo lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿Te irás? -preguntó.

-Lo que resta de vacaciones -clarificó- Volveré… -y detuvo su andar en la calle al darse cuenta de que su compañero se había detenido- ¿Atsushi?

-Neee…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¡¿Ah?!

La forma en que lo preguntó, su rostro y su voz, no fueron los de un niño. Y quizás lo que más impresionó a Himuro fue el hecho de que por primera vez vio en su mirada… soledad y tristeza

-Muro-chin… -agregó debido que no respondía, acercándose a él a paso lento- Tú…

-Yo…- pensó a cambio sintiéndose repentinamente intimidado.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡No sabrías escoger los dulces que más me gustan! -terminó volviendo rápidamente a su comportamiento infantil.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Plop!

Y todo volvió a la normalidad

-¡¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?! –reclamó.

-Bueno… -tomó una expresión pensativa-, también sería buena idea aprovechar para ir a visitar a Kuro-chin entonces.

-Sí, sí -se levantó del suelo, se limpió un poco y siguió caminando, con Murasakibara caminando detrás de él- ¿Qué fue eso... -pensó para sí- Aquella mirada…

-Espero aún tu respuesta -siguió su compañero.

-Te responderé más adelante- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Muro-chin es malo… -suspiró derrotado- Y aun así… realmente quiero mi dulce.- sin dejar de mirarle la espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

Toc Toc

No contestó a la puerta.

Toc Toc

Seguía sin responder.

Toc Toc

Me estaba cansando.

-Kagami-kun -llamé a su puerta- Kagami-kun, va a ser la hora de almuerzo, ¿te parece bien si voy a comprar algo de comida? Kagami-kun…

Llevaba parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto mínimo media hora. Una parte de mi me decía que Kagami-kun estaba dormido, pero después de oír aquel grito que pudo llegar hasta la otra cuadra, era obvio para mí que estaba despierto. Aquella mañana, después de _la_ situación, Kagami-kun se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había vuelto a salir.

Era de esperarse que me preocupara. No solo lo que hizo, si no su repentino enclaustramiento. Podía ignorar y pasar por alto lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, incluso podría decirle a Kagami-kun que seguía dormido y que todo fue un accidente, que lo pasara por alto. Yo también lo haría, si podía olvidarme de su mirada entonces…sus ojos rojos intensos aun en una mirada adormilada… ¿siempre fueron así?

Suspiré antes de decidirme a hacer uso de mi casi nula presencia y adentrarme en su habitación sin el mínimo ruido. Teníamos que aclarar las cosas, antes de mañana.

Cuando entré, oí el sonido de la ducha en el cuarto de baño, al menos no era que Kagami-kun me ignorase, solo no escuchaba. Mientras esperaba a que saliera decidí dedicarme a curiosear por su habitación. No era la primera vez que entraba (pues lo hice el primer día cuando llegamos) pero era la primera vez que disponía de tiempo suficiente para prestarle atención a cada uno de los detalles.

El cuarto no era muy grande, su cama de dos plazas era lo más grande en él, sus muebles y ropero eran bastante comunes y en su mayoría se encontraban ordenados. Después de eso, solo su escritorio parecía interesante ya que en sus estantes tenía algún que otro marco con fotos. Uno donde salía él de pequeño junto con su madre y su padre, otro donde era más mayor y solo estaba con su papá y finalmente uno que tenía a Alex-san y Himuro-kun de pequeños. Ahora que recordaba, antes de venir a América, Kagami-kun se había tomado otra foto con ellos allá en Japón, quizás era ya hora de cambiar esa foto. Sonreí al pensar en ello y mi distracción me llevo a ignorar el abrir de la puerta de baño, hasta muy…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami P.O.V.**

Un baño. Eso era lo que más necesitaba. Me ayudó a alejarme de todo, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Mi acción de la mañana no era fácil de ignorar. Todavía me costaba creerlo pues era la primera vez que me ocurría. Pero…

¡Besé a Kuroko! ¡Es que no es eso suficientemente malo!

Mi mente era un remolino. Hasta mi última estancia en América había salido con chicas en grupo con mis compañeros de baloncesto del colegio. Más de una vez supe que una u otra tenían interés en mí, incluso Alex me comentaba lo atractivo que resultaba para mujeres como ella… un momento…¿para qué recuerdo esto?

Nada tenía sentido y todo fue un accidente. Todo fue un accidente y se lo haría saber a Kuroko apenas terminase de cambiarme en mi habitación. Termine de bañarme, me seque, me amarré la toalla a mi cintura y abrí la puerta del baño, encontrándome prácticamente desnudo…

-¿Kagami-kun?

¡Qué hacía él aquí!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Silencio y concentración, esas eran las dos cosas principales que Midorima requería para encontrar su objeto perfecto de la suerte.

-¿Por qué no escoges uno cualquiera y ya? -preguntó Takao esperando aburrido a que Midorima terminase de inspeccionar detalle por detalle cada modelo de radio que el dueño de la tienda le ofrecía- Solo necesitas que tenga conexión universal.

-Para escoger un objeto tienes que tener paciencia, Takao.

-Y vaya que la tiene el vendedor -respondió- Llevas casi tres horas mirando. ¡Ya está anocheciendo, Shin-chan! Tengo hambre -se quejó.

-Anda busca algo de comer entonces. Regresa aquí dentro de una hora más o menos.

-¡Shin-chan!

Aun así acató el pedido/orden y salió de la tienda. Paseó un rato por las calles y antes de llegar a un restaurante de comida rápida, una persona vino corriendo, no se fijó por donde iba y tropezó con Takao.

-¡Auch! -se quejo frotándose la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!

La persona que cayó con él no le hizo caso, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y siguió corriendo. Sin darse cuenta que su caída hizo que tirara una especie de máquina de bolsillo que el pelinegro encontró.

-¡Espera! -trató de detener a la persona con su voz pero no le hizo caso-¿De qué correrá? -se preguntó.

Y la respuesta vino al escuchar sirenas de policía y personal de seguridad corriendo en la misma dirección en que la persona había desaparecido.

-¿Eh? -y pasó a ver lo que tenía en la mano.

Era una radio y no parecía cualquiera. Trato de hablar con uno de los policías para entregarle lo encontrado, pero al igual que el presunto ladrón, no le hicieron caso.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?- se pregunto ojeando el objeto- No tiene nombre, ni número, ¿estará bien que me lo quede? -la prendió y buscó una estación.

No era música, sino toda una red de comunicaciones y en uno de los cambios de estación escuchó.

-El siguiente grupo está listo para el asalto en 10 minutos. Mientras alfa-1 distrae al personal de la cuadra 1, el equipo B se dirigirá a sus puestos, el objetivo es el centro comercial de electrónicos de la cuadra 1, repito, el objetivo es…

-Shin-chan… -pensó dejando caer su mano sin soltar la radio- ¡Shin chan! -palideció, gritó en voz muy alta y salió corriendo hacia la dirección por donde había venido.

Midorima se encontraba en aquella galería. Alcanzó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me quedaré con éste, señor –dijo el peli verde, finalmente escogido el equipo.

-Buena elección, joven -contestó el señor en tono cansado, pero mostrando una sonrisa, después de tres horas de explicarle una y otra vez los beneficios de los distintos modelos, era de esperarse que estuviese aliviado.

Pasó a caja y pagó por el producto. Le dijo a Takao que regresara en una hora, pero había terminado antes, así que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo.

-¡Shin-chan! -se escuchó el grito de la voz en sus pensamientos, alterada.

-¿Takao? -se preguntó, pues se movía muy rápido para diferenciarlo- ¿Qué crees que haces corriendo en una… -pero antes de poder continuar se vio sujetado de la mano y jalado por ella haciendo que él también corriese- ¡Takao! ¿Qué crees que…

-¡Confía en mí, Shin-chan! -le pidió apretando todavía más su mano- Solo por esta vez haz lo que te digo.

La voz de Takao sonaba seria, aun así su rostro lucía pálido y era más que obvio que estaba cansado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí en menos de un minuto -dijo Takao.

-¡¿Un minuto?! -se alteró Midorima a su vez.

No supo bien lo que le impulso entonces, pero así como Takao no se soltó de él, Midorima tampoco lo hizo. Llegó un momento en el que Takao no pudo más con su resistencia llegada al límite y fue el peli verde quien ahora tiró de su brazo y le obligó a que siguiera corriendo.

Salieron según marcaba la hora indicada por la radio de Takao del centro comercial, por la puerta de emergencia que daba a un callejón muy estrecho. Deteniéndose allí finalmente trataron de recuperar la respiración y se apoyaron contra la pared, sin ser conscientes todavía de que seguían cogidos de la mano.

-¿Me… -hablaba entrecortadamente- ¿Me puedes explicar… porque corrimos… Takao?- exigió saber.

-Lo… lo sabrás muy pronto Shin-chan -dirigió su mirada a su mano que le unía a Midorima y se soltó- Por ahora, salgamos -comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Midorima lo siguió sin hablar más. Mas todas sus preguntas fueron resueltas cuando, al salir del callejón encontraron hacia la entrada principal del centro comercial muchos carros de policía y personal de seguridad y fugitivos siendo arrestados por ellos.

-El horóscopo de hoy decía para mi signo que resultaría fatal si no actuaba rápidamente -comentó Takao- Y que mi objeto de la suerte, ¿era una venda blanca, no es así?

-¿Desde cuándo escuchas el horóscopo? -preguntó Midorima arreglándose los lentes.

Takao sonrió ante ello.

-Tú me obligaste a escucharlo por ti –contestó, recordándoselo.

-Takao… -hizo presión en su mano que llevaba la bolsa y ahí recién se percató de que ya no la tenía consigo- ¿Mi radio? -se preguntó y la buscó con la mirada.

-Debes de haberla soltado mientras corríamos –comentó.

Como respuesta, recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Y eso, a qué ha venido?! -reclamó rascándose en el área del golpe.

-Por tu culpa perdí una radio nueva.

-Por mí es que estás a salvo- siguió.

-Como sea -comenzó a caminar- Iré a comprarla de nuevo otro día.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió el pelinegro. Conociendo a Midorima lo mínimo que esperaba era que lo arrastrara de vuelta a la tienda… paso a mirar sus manos, todavía tenía la radio- ¡Espera Shin-chan! -lo llamó y corrió detrás de él.

Midorima se paró y esperó su llegada. Takao cogió su mano, la alzó y depositó la radio en ella.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? –preguntó, observándola.

La radio, era la misma que había comprado, incluso podía decir que incluso más avanzada pues aparte de funcionar como tal servía como comunicador.

-Tu gran idea de mandarme a comprar comida resultó en que uno de los cómplices de la operación me la obsequiara –sonrió.

-Takao…- no iba a agradecérselo, pero tampoco a disgustarse con él.

Suspiró cansado y metió la radio a su bolsillo, sacando a cambio un pequeño paquete que depositó en la mano de su compañero.

-¿Y esto es? -pasó a mirar el objeto- ¿Un paquete de vendas?

-La próxima vez vente más preparado -exigió y siguió caminando- Vamos a comer.

-Mi objeto de la suerte fueron vendas- pensó Takao mientras se acercaba al rickshaw donde Midorima ya había subido. Sonrió- Pero nunca creí que tus manos serían las indicadas para poseerlas -se subió a la bicicleta listo para pedalear- Cuanto tiempo te tomará darte cuenta… -prosiguió- de lo que hay detrás de todo lo que hago…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y al otro lado del mundo

América

-Kagami-kun… -dijo Kuroko simulando una expresión tranquila sin emoción alguna.

-¡¿Hai?! -Aún no se adaptaba a la situación y estaba nervioso.

-Iré a comprar comida -dicho aquello, se volteó y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose contra ella del otro lado- Por favor vístete y prepara la mesa para poder comer cuando vuelva.

Dicho esto se alejó, cogió las llaves de la cocina y salió del apartamento.

Ya fuera del edificio…

Se permitió sonrojarse, cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa y pensar:

- ¡Bakagami!

Aun no lo había comprendido del todo, pero poco a poco, estaba interesándose más en su compañero.

**Fin del capítulo IV**

**TBC..**

* * *

Okey! Al final creo q no esta muy claro y no creo q sea capaz de aclarar mas lo ocurrido entre esta OTP protagonica pronto... en fin para quitarles la intriga fue un beso en la mejilla, mejilla! Okey? Nada serio... aun XDXDXD Por alguna razon me imagino la escena como en el manga de Skip Beat, cuando Ren le da un beso en la mejilla a Kyoko. (upps spoiler! Como sea recomiendo leer este shoujo manga tamb.) La escena del baño es la tipica de toda pelicula americana? Aun asi me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes tamb!

Para ya no hacer mas larga la nota de autor como en el capitulo pasado resumire mi idea? A partir de ahora, publicare un capitulo cada semana, quizas ya no tan puntual como los viernes. Pero a cambio, espero el numero de reviews igual o mas al numero de capitulo (segun fanfiction). Es decir, si quieren leer el capitulo V (segun mi propia redaccion) la prox semana espero un numero minimo de 6 reviews? No se si eso sea mucho pedir, pero a veces pienso que la unica forma de saber que opinan mis lectores. Espero que no les moleste mis exigencias? =S

Spoiler del prox capitulo... Tetsuya #2... Todo el Kiseki no Sedai detrás de un perro. Si así como lo dice el nuevo resumen de la historia, si Akashi ordena hay que cumplir XD. Eso de los cambios de resúmenes va a ser típico de mi, así que no se dejen sorprender ^.^ Así es mas divertido o no?

**Linne-'Malfoy** y **Noki** gracias por sus reviews! Se han ganado un spoileo personal, pero creo q solo a Linne-'Malfoy tengo como seguidora y puedo mensajear (verdad? Eres tu la misma no?). Noki-san no te gustaría unirte a fanfiction?

Espero reviews! A mas reviews... mas posibilidades de ganar un spoileo? XD

Mata ne ^.^

PD: hay un poll que figura en mi perfil sobre parejas de KnB, si pueden por favor participen de el.


	7. Posibilidades

Hi! Sarima-san se reporta como todas las semanas con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que este sea de su agrado ^.^ Lamento un poco la demora, en realidad no planeaba publicar nada hoy día, no ha sido mi mejor día, pero quiero cumplir con mis promesas? Mi vida en estos momentos es misma telenovela, amores y desamores y x alguna parte los estudios. En fin, mi tiempo libre es corto.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Alia Inverse **por ser mi B-reader (espero que regreses pronto de tu viaje) y **SchindlerList** por ser mi musa inspiradora yaoista (su tumblr es God!)

Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Reviews siempre bien recibidos.

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Solo la historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo V**

Posibilidades

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

'_Y llegó finalmente el día_' -con estas palabras comencé a escribir-'_Hoy voy a conocer al doctor que posiblemente será también el que vaya a operarme._'

Ayer, después de que regresase con la comida Kagami-kun ya me estaba esperando con toda la mesa arreglada. Comimos en silencio y a pesar de los incómodos momentos vividos a lo largo del día nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir a caminar después de almuerzo. No volvimos a tocar el tema y hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho.

'_Es lo mejo_r'

-Kuroko -se escucha fuera de mi habitación; Kagami-kun me llama- Vendrá un taxi a por nosotros. Alex vendrá con él, así que apúrate.

-Hai -contesté y terminé de cambiarme.

Cada vez que me visto es un reto debido a la poca movilidad de mi brazo derecho, pero últimamente aquella incomodidad ha ido dando paso al dolor, espero que no esté empeorando. El doctor en Japón me lo advirtió. No es recomendable que deje que el daño se acumule, pero es aquí en América donde decidí ser atendido, así que no me quejo.

Apenas salí de mi habitación tocaron el timbre del apartamento, justo la señal para que saliéramos. Alex-san nos esperaba ya con el taxi y después de un breve saludo salimos los tres hacia la clínica.

-Kagami-kun me comentó que tú ya conoces al doctor, Alex-san –inicié la conversación.

-Así es -respondió ella desde el asiento de adelante- Hace algunos años yo también recibí su atención -su tono de voz cambio ligeramente recordándome nuestra plática hacía dos días-. Además es conocido por especializarse en el área de extremidades, así que es muy recomendable. Ha atendido a muchos casos como el tuyo, Kuroko-kun.

-¿Y todos han vuelto a jugar? -No sé por qué pregunté eso.

-Tú lo harás -me afirmó Kagami-kun.

-Hai –contesté.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La operación será el lunes -dijo el doctor.

-¡¿Ha?! -exclamó Kagami.

-¡Okey! -respondió Alex.

-¿Tan rápido? -pregunté yo.

Recién terminada aquella afirmación me enteré. El mismo día en que Kagami-kun se ausentó para acompañar a Alex-san en su último día en Japón, la entrenadora le entregó a ella una serie de documentos que no eran otra cosa que mi historia clínica junto con todos los exámenes y el diagnóstico de mi fractura. Basto con que llegara hoy a mi cita y que el doctor me haga un breve examen físico, para que tome su decisión y diga la fecha de la operación.

-¿Kuroko, verdad? -El doctor hablaba en inglés, así que Kagami-kun o Alex-san hacían de traductor en caso de que no entendiera alguna palabra-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Era cierto que debido la diferencia de idioma se había permitido el ingreso de ambos conmigo, pero al parecer el doctor se dio cuenta de que podía comprender lo que hablaba y pidió un poco de privacidad.

-Hai. Yes -me corregí.

Kagami-kun y Alex-san se retiraron y me dejaron solo con el doctor, quien al cerrarse la puerta se sacó los lentes que usaba y se apoyó más relajado contra el respaldo del asiento.

-Es difícil tratar con ellos dos aquí -comentó relajándose un poco.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber? –pregunto yo sin variar la expresión de mi rostro.

-¿Ha pasado más de una semana desde el accidente, no es así? –preguntó.

-Sí –afirmé.

-Lunes es la fecha limite -dijo- El yeso que llevas puesto ha hecho un buen trabajo limitando tu movimiento, pero el daño a tu nervio no se va a reparar solo. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más daño se acumula.

-Tengo entendido que es una operación con posibilidades altas.

-No es la primera vez que atendería una operación de este tipo -comentó- Las probabilidades de reparar el daño son altas, pero que puedas volver a jugar como antes es motivo de debate. Todo dependerá de tu recuperación, Kuroko-kun.

-Sí -repetí de nuevo- Si la operación resulta exitosa haré todo lo que pueda para volver a jugar.

El doctor sonrió;

-¿Te apasiona mucho este deporte, no es así?

-Mucho –contesté.

-Igual que a Kagami.

¿Eh?

-Bueno -siguió el doctor- Eso era todo lo que quería decirte en privado, Kuroko. El padre de Kagami antes de viajar dejó todo en orden, así que lo único que necesitas hacer es acercarte el lunes al medio día, en ayunas, a la sala de ingresos. Dejaré a mi secretaria encargada para que te dé todos los detalles que necesitas saber -se levantó de su asiento y yo del mío, ambos retirándonos hacia la salida del consultorio- Te veré el lunes entonces, Kuroko -se despidió.

-Thank you –se lo agradecí y con mi mano buena me despedí de él.

Me abrió la puerta y salí. Kagami-kun y Alex-san se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-Kuroko -Kagami-kun fue el primero en percatarse de mi presencia- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Mi operación va a ser el lunes al medio día y debo presentarme en ayunas –contesté.

-¿Solo eso? -preguntó Alex-san.

-Hai –contesté, tratando de limitar mi tono de voz para no levantar sospechas- Debo hablar con la secretaria ahora- comenté y Kagami-kun fue conmigo para recibir todos los detalles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Normal P.O.V.**

_'A Kuroko lo operaran el lunes'_ leyó Himuro en su correo, enviado por Alex a su computadora.

-¿Debería pasarles la noticia? -se preguntó, mirando el reloj que marcaba todavía una hora de madrugada- No –decidió.

'_Deséale lo mejor de mi parte_'-respondió rápidamente- 'Dile a Taiga que estaré de visita a finales de mes'

Acto seguido, apagó su portátil y se dirigió a la cama, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño.

-¿Debería decirle…? -se preguntó- ¿Debería aceptar?

Y a su mente llegó la cara de tristeza que deseó con toda su alma no haber visto nunca.

-Suerte que mañana no hay entrenamiento -murmuró contra la almohada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde

_'Voy a ser operado el lunes'_-leyó Aida en su correo por medio de la PSP que había llevado ese día a la práctica.

Mientras el equipo corría de un lado a otro haciendo calentamiento, ella registraba sus datos, o al menos eso creían ellos.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Los detuvo el sonido del silbato.

-Descansen 5 minutos -dijo- Hay noticias de Kuroko.

Todos los miembros la miraron expectantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Voy a ser operado"-escuchaba el mensaje en su mente mientras miraba el cielo desde la azotea- Lo más probable es que sea la próxima semana- pensó y se volteó para terminar echado boca abajo.

-¡Daiki-kun! -escuchó que se aproximaba una peli rosa- ¿Sigues aquí? -le reclamó.

-Estoy cansado -contestó sin siquiera volverse a mirarla.

-Y yo preocupada -comentó a cambio- ¿Has revisado tu celular?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –preguntó, sacándolo de su bolsillo aun boca abajo.

-Ki-chan mandó un mensaje, al parecer Tetsu-kun se comunicó con Riko-san y ella le pasó las noticias.

-Kise se preocupa demasiado -dijo como respuesta, terminando de leer el mensaje.

-¡Daiki!

-¿Qué?

Y al dirigir su mirada a ella vio la misma imagen que hace unos días causo su pelea. Suspiró cansado.

-Está bien -se rindió.

-¿Hu?

Como respuesta Aomine se levantó de su posición y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la azotea.

-Vamos a verlo -comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio.

A Momoi se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡No va a ser así siempre! -le informó.

Momoi sonrió y pasó a seguirle.

-De paso me invitarás a comer, espero.

Aomine bufó y sin voltearse siguió caminando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Wuf, wuf -ladraba un perro- Wuf, wuf.

-¡#2! -le respondió Aida, quien hasta el momento seguía distraída con su celular.

El equipo había terminado su entrenamiento de fin de semana y se habían retirado a ducharse a los vestuarios. Ella esperaba a retirarse con Hyuuga cuando terminasen y mientras cuidaba a la mascota…

-Wuf, wuf. Wuf, wuf.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada.

Y como respuesta #2 salió corriendo del auditorio.

-¡¿#2?! ¿A dónde vas? -Y salió corriendo detrás de él cruzando la puerta de entrada principal, encontrándose con los chicos del equipo que regresaban a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ocurre entrenadora?- preguntó Teppei.

-#2 se escapó -dijo alarmando a todos.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Hyuuga.

-No lo sé. Estaba leyendo el correo de Kuroko-kun y comenzó a ladrar. Después de eso salió corriendo -se dispuso a seguir corriendo cuando se le ocurrió contar con la colaboración de todos- ¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados? -les cuestionó- Hay que ir a buscarlo.

-¿Eh?

-Será un buen método de entrenamiento físico.

-Acabamos de terminar de cambiarnos -interrumpió Koga.

Y como respuesta se hizo presente la "gran" sonrisa de Riko, lista para darles una lección.

-¡Todos a buscar a #2! -ordenó el capitán.

-Hai! -respondieron en coro y desaparecieron tras las puertas de salida.

Riko pasó a sonreír de forma más natural ante la actitud de sus jugadores, pero pronto esa sonrisa se tornó triste.

_'De mi recuperación dependerá mi regreso al baloncesto'_ -recordó la oración con la que terminaba el mensaje.

No se lo había comentado al equipo pues no quería distraerlos, pero no podía estar tranquila. Ella sabía que Kuroko se recuperaría físicamente, pero si fuera un trauma lo que no le posibilitase jugar como antes…

-#2 debe haber estado pensando lo mismo que yo -habló para sí y pasó a mirar el celular de Kuroko que aún llevaba en su mano- Podría… -pensó y ahí sonrió de nuevo.

Acto seguido sacó su celular personal y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_'#2 está perdido'_ -leyó Kise en su celular- #2 está perdido -murmuró y levantó la vista- ¿Ya terminamos?- pregunto a un responsable.

-¡Hai! -confirmó el asistente del fotógrafo- Es todo por hoy ¿no jefe?

-Hai -contestó el jefe- Gracias por tu tiempo, Kise-san -se despidió y pasó a analizar las fotos que había tomado en esa sesión.

-En ese caso me retiro –contestó el rubio poniéndose una polera encima y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

-¿No vas a cambiarte? -preguntó el asistente ante su repentino comportamiento.

-Lo lamento -se disculpó- Tengo prisa -Y rápidamente cruzó la puerta de salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿#2? -preguntó Aomine deteniéndose en medio de la calle- ¿Quién es ese?

Y la mirada de asustada de Momoi le contestó.

-La mascota de Seirin, y….¡La ternura de Tetsu-kun! -dijo negándose a creer lo que decía su celular- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, Daiki!

-Acepté venir a ver a Kise -comentó- No ir en busca de su mascota.

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo!

-¿Cómo?

-Mientras Tetsu no esté aquí es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de #2 -la mirada de la peli rosa se tornaba cada vez más seria.

-¿Nuestra?

-¡Aomine-cchi! ¡Momo-cchi! - una voz los distrajo de una posible discusión.

Kise se dirigió a ellos corriendo y respirando medio agitado a su llegada.

-¡Ki-chan! -lo saludó Momoi- Lei…

-¡¿Leyeron el mensaje?! -preguntó preocupado.

-Ah -respondió Aomine- ¿Respecto a la mascota del equipo?

-¡Hai! Si es así, tenemos que ayudar a buscarlo.

-¿Tenemos que? -Aomine aún se preguntaba por qué tanta preocupación por una mascota.

-Momo-cchi –el rubio ignoró su comentario- La entrenadora del equipo dijo que lo más probable es que se dirigiera a la casa de Kuroko-cchi.

-Es posible -continúo con la conversación la joven- Si es así entonces… -y comenzó a correr- Yo iré a buscarlo a su casa. Encárguense ustedes de los alrededores.

-¡Hai! -afirmó el rubio y una vez que ella se perdió de vista volteó a ver a su compañero…

Quien ya se retiraba.

-No es mi problema, así que encárguense de eso ustedes -dijo bostezando.

Como respuesta, Kise lo agarró del cuello de su polo y lo jaló en otro sentido, ignorando sus quejas.

-Nosotros lo buscaremos en los parques más cercanos a la escuela.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cuando veas a #2 lo entenderás, Aomine-cchi.

-¡¿Por qué yo?! -exigió saber mientras seguía siendo arrastrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_'#2 está perdido'_-leyó lentamente Murasakibara mientras caminaba por las calles.

Después de leer el mensaje hizo una llamada.

-¿Muro-chin? -se escuchó que lo llamaba- ¿Estás despierto?

"Recién," escuchó como respuesta al otro lado de la línea junto con un bostezo de su compañero "¿Que ocurre Atsuchi?"

-Ne Muro-chin, ¿sabes quién es #2?- preguntó.

"La mascota del equipo de Seirin, un perro"

-Ahhh –suplió.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

-Al parecer está extraviado.

A pesar de no escuchar una respuesta inmediata, se escuchó claramente a través de la línea una caída, un golpe y una resbaladiza.

-¿Estás bien?

"Si Kuroko-kun se entera… habrá problemas"

-¿Tanto así? -no lo entendía.

"#2 es para Kuroko-kun como los dulces son para ti, Atsuchi."

Y aquella respuesta hizo que reaccionara…

.

.

.

.

.

¿Bien?

-Tenemos que encontrarlo -contestó con voz más seria y sujetando con fuerza el teléfono.

"No creo que #2 llegue hasta esta región"

-Lo encontraré -ya no lo escuchaba.

"¿Atsuchi?, que…" la llamada fue cortada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_'#2 está perdido'_-leyó el pelirrojo mientras reposaba tras culminar su última rutina en las maquinas de ejercicio.

Sonrió divertido, una sonrisa que hubiese puesto los pelos de punta a cualquier alma infortunada que tuviese la mala suerte de pasar por allí en ese momento.

-¿Cómo de entretenida será la situación? -murmuró para sí.

-¿Akashi? -lo distrajo uno de sus compañeros- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Cuando fue la última vez… -se puso a recordar- que nos reunimos para algo tan informal… -pensó, cerrando sus ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir retomó su posición seria y se levantó de la máquina para dirigirse a la salida del pabellón. Una vez alejado de la vista de sus compañeros destapó su celular de nuevo y comenzó a responder el mensaje.

_'Encuentren a #2'_-escribió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Un perro? -pensó Midorima mientras escuchaba su horóscopo del día- ¿Mi objeto de la suerte de hoy día es un peluche de un perro? ¿Por qué… -y antes de poder terminar su interrogatorio recibió un nuevo mensaje en su celular- ¿#2 otra vez? ¿Quién se cree que es… -iba a mencionar a Riko, pues se había enterado que ella era la que enviaba mensajes desde el celular de Kuroko pero…- ¿Akashi? ¡¿Tú también?!

Se quedó estático durante un buen rato en el centro de su habitación y después de perder casi diez minutos de esa forma repentinamente tomo la casaca de su silla y se la puso por encima. Se acomodó los lentes y salió de su habitación.

-Solo por hoy -pensó- solo por hoy… -luchaba contra su autocontrol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Si Akashi ordena, nosotros cumplimos! -sonrió triunfante Kise después de asegurarse de que Aomine leyera también el mensaje desde su celular.

-Desde cuándo le interesa una mascota…

-¡Qué no es cualquier mascota! -respondió.

Entonces Kise divisó a un animal de cuatro patas huyendo por el parque y lo siguió corriendo, Aomine terminó corriendo tras él.

-Che! -aun así no dejó de quejarse- Es solo un animal.

Solo un perro podría traerles tantos problemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Igual que Tetsu.

**Fin del Capitulo V**

**TBC...**

* * *

Como cada capitulo se agradecen los reviews.

Spoiler del prox capitulo...Aomine x #2 x Kise... alguna idea d q se tratara?

Seguidoras afortunadas puede que tengan un avance mas detallado del capitulo por PM, espero que les agrade la idea

PD: sigue mi poll en mi profile. La pareja q tenga mas votos sera la q oficialice primero? Aun esta por verse.

Bye bye

Sarima


	8. Por un perro

Okey. Sere directa y sincera y dire en pocas palabras todo lo que me ocurre en estos dias. Estoy al borde de reprobar un curso de universidad si sigo con tan bajas notas en los examenes. Una nota desaprovada mas y repruebo todo el curso. Ante esta situacion me veo ¿obligada? no tanto asi pero si soy consciente de que debo mejorar ante todo. A lo que quiero llegar es... este fanfic va a entrar en Hiatus? Se lo llama asi? No quiero decir q' no vaya a actualizar y abandonar esta historia, solo q por lo menos durante un mes me sucumbiré en los estudios a ver si mejoro mis calificaciones y no repruebo. Espero su comprensión.

Ahora si, dejando de lado la mala noticia... les presento el capitulo... q quizás, los deje con las ansias de mas... me siento mala? LOL! Los compenzare a mi regreso, con el numero de capitulos que deje en ausencia por semana? Sera...sera...

Un agradecimiento especial a **Alia Inverse **por ser mi B-reader (espero que regreses pronto de tu viaje) y **SchindlerList** por ser mi musa inspiradora yaoista (su tumblr es God!)

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Solo la historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

Por un perro

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kagami-kun.

-Hai –respondí, entrando al apartamento- Sólo estoy un poco sorprendido.

-Yo diría nervioso –comentó.

-¿Eh?

Como respuesta posó su mano en mi cabeza y me revolvió el pelo y al momento de retirarla rozó mi frente.

-Estás más pálido y frío que de costumbre. Espero no te resfríes antes del lunes.

-No lo haré –comenté, entrando en mi habitación.

Kagami-kun se mantuvo en la cocina y por el sonido de la tetera supe que había puesto a hervir agua.

-¿Quieres un café? -me preguntó y el sonido de su voz llegó hasta mi cuarto gracias a que su puerta se mantenía abierta y a que la distancia de las habitaciones con la cocina era corta.

-Hai –contesté, sentándome en la cama y buscando el cuaderno.

¿Qué debería escribir ahora?

'_Me operan el lunes. Kagami-kun cree que estoy nervioso y me describe como pálido. Siempre he sido así. Es culpa de Kagami-kun…_'

Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun. Siempre lo había llamado así. Pero fue en esos últimos días, en los que había escuchado a Alex-san llamarlo tantas veces Taiga; como sería si yo también lo llamara así.

'_Taiga_'

Sentí que subió la temperatura de mi cuerpo y mi rostro se sonrojó de nuevo. ¿Es esto normal? Hacía sólo dos días me pregunté lo mismo y llegué a la conclusión de que no era nada especial. Entonces ¿Por qué en ese momento se sentía diferente?

-Oi, Kuroko -Kagami-kun se encontraba parado en la entrada de mi cuarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

Cerré mi cuaderno de golpe y al mismo tiempo miré su rostro. Por su repentina mirada de preocupación supe que mi mirada no era normal. El sonrojo no se me pasaba.

Kagami-kun llevaba dos tazas en su mano. Supuse que una era para mí.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo -se acercó a mí y paró enfrente, pasándome una taza- ¿Te sientes bien?

No debía seguir mirándolo así. Sé que mi expresión es estoica, sin emoción. Pero mi enrojecimiento me delata. Tomé la taza entre mis manos sin contestarle y desvié la mirada. El cuaderno lo dejé a mi costado derecho para que no fuese visto por él. Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de café cuando sentí la palma de una mano en mi frente.

Su mano.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Crack!

La taza resbaló de mi agarre y cayó al suelo.

-¡Kuroko! -se alarmó Kagami y sin dar tiempo a que me repusiera sujetó mi polo.

Sentí calor en el pecho y era difícil saber entonces si era por su mano que había estado en mi frente o el café que al soltar la taza cayó sobre mi torso antes de tocar al suelo. Quema. Creo que fue el café.

-¡No estás bien! -se alarmó Kagami-kun mientras se peleaba con mi polo.

Terminó de quitármelo lo más rápido posible y gracias a ello no me quemé. Sólo quedé desnudo de cintura para arriba ante él.

-Kagami-kun -estaba nervioso y no encontraba palabras con las que expresarme en ese momento.

Kagami-kun palpaba mi pecho con la palma de su mano, buscando alguna señal de que me hubiera quemado, ignorante de lo que me hacía sentir. Era una tortura. Finalmente su mano se detuvo a la altura de mi corazón y sin separarla dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-No parece nada serio -comentó suspirando aliviado.

En aquel momento el piso parecía más interesante. La taza estaba rota y el café derramado se expandía con cada segundo que pasaba sobre el suelo.

-Lo lamento -pedí inconscientemente antes de dirigirle la mirada.

Mala idea.

Me miraba con preocupación, me miraba con inquietud, me miraba con nerviosismo, me miraba con ¿anhelo? Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y me miraban fijamente.

-Kuroko… -su voz en ese momento, sentí como su mano dejaba de tocar mi pecho y se acercaba a mi rostro y…

No pude más.

.

.

.

.

.

Desaparecí.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Kuroko!

Escuché su voz desde la habitación, habiéndome yo encerrado en el baño. Mi cuerpo estaba apoyado contra la puerta al igual que mi cabeza, mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y de hecho mi rostro seguía sonrojado. En mi pecho aun sentía su mano. Quemaba su marca, mi corazón.

Me arrodillé sin dejar de apoyarme contra la puerta y oculté mi rostro entre mis piernas.

-Estoy bien, Kagami-kun -traté de que mi voz sonara normal y suficientemente alta- Voy a darme un baño. Por favor, si puedes, limpia el piso.

Cuando oí sus pasos retirándose del cuarto y de ahí los de regreso, junto con el sonido de una escoba y un recogedor, supe que había accedido a mi pedido. Me tomó como diez minutos más tranquilizarme y otros diez meterme a bañar por más que el agua ya estuviera corriendo. Me miré al espejo una última vez antes de entrar en la ducha. No quería dejar de sentir ese calor en mi pecho.

-Kagami-kun -murmuré su nombre mirándome al espejo- Perdóname, pero no he podido evitarlo- sonreí tristemente.

Todos los momentos vividos a lo largo del año con él y con el equipo de Seirin. Todo lo bueno y lo malo, todo momento a su lado, todo pasó por mi mente muy rápido. Y las palabras del cuaderno que escribía cuando podía, lo reflejaban todo.

-Me gustas… Kagami-kun -declaré en mi mente y recién ahí me percaté de que mi rostro había tomado una expresión que nunca recordaba haber tenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Normal P.O.V.**

-Y lo odio -pensó el morenol mientras se dejaba caer cansado en una banca de un parque- ¿Por qué Kise se altera con tanta facilidad? -se cuestionó mirando al cielo.

Habían pasado como tres horas buscando a la mascota del equipo y no habían tenido éxito. Aomine se había dado por vencido y se negó a correr mas al ver como Kise se lanzaba por décima vez detrás de un perro. Eran ya casi las seis de la tarde y se estaba acercando la puesta de sol.

-Me rindo -murmuró para sí- Ya no quiero buscar más –comentó.

¡Wuf, wuf!

Eso era un perro.

Dejó de apoyar la cabeza y mirar al cielo para dirigir su mirada hacia abajo. Un cachorro de ojos azules estaba en frente suyo.

Wuf, wuf.

-¿Tetsu? -se preguntó, dedicando mas tiempo a apreciar al can- Debo estar soñando, ha de ser por el cansancio -siguió hablando solo y volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo.

Solo hasta que sintió que su pantalón era jalado.

-¿Qué quieres? -le exigió al animal, sin dignarse a mirarlo de nuevo.

Y como respuesta ahora sintió algo húmedo en su pantalón. El perro, se orinó en él.

-¡Oe! -se molestó y apartó su pie inmediatamente, sin prestar intención, golpeando a la criatura.

Y aquello lo alteró.

El perro no ladró más, se quedó tirado de lado y con dificultad lo miró, dolido.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? -se arrodilló a su lado y trató de tocarlo, pero el perro lo miró con miedo- Lo lamento si… -se disculpó- Es tu culpa por estar aquí cuando estoy estresado -trató de nuevo de tocarlo- No era mi intención…

Y como si nada nunca hubiera pasado el perro se detuvo de nuevo y lo siguió orinando.

-¡Oe! -gritó de nuevo- ¡Estabas fingiendo!

El perro dejo de orinar justo antes de que Aomine tratara de lanzarlo lejos en serio. Suspiró rendido ante el carácter del can y después de un rato de incómodo silencio por parte de los dos habló de nuevo.

-Eres muy problemático -comentó- Me recuerdas mucho a mi ex-compañero.

¡Wuf!

Aomine no entendió el porqué, pero el perro parecía divertido con su comentario.

-Ya hace un año que no juego con él, consiguió una nueva luz entrando a secundaria y odio admitir que hasta cierto punto es mejor que yo.

El pequeño animal gruñó por lo bajo.

-Te pareces mucho a él -prosiguió- Los ojos sobre todo. Deberían conocerse, se llevarían muy bien. Pero…

Y todo fue silencio de nuevo, hasta que los pequeños gemidos del perro se hicieron escuchar mientras se frotaba contra una de las piernas de Aomine.

-En estos momentos está en America, va a ser operado -dijo tristemente- Siempre amó el deporte y eso lo llevó a lastimarse. ¿Está bien que eso pase? -ni siquiera comprendía por qué le hablaba así a un animal- ¿Volverá a jugar como siempre?

Wuf, wuf. Wuf, wuf.

-Que estoy pensando -se reclamó a sí mismo posando una mano en su frente- Un animal no puede comprenderme -siguió- He de estar muy cansado y aburrido como para consultarle a un perro.

-¡Aomine-cchi! -escuchó que era llamado por la voz del rubio.

Se levantó de nuevo de la banca y quedo parado frente a ella, con el perro a su lado.

-Ese es Kise -habló el peli azul- Se altera con la misma facilidad con la que se estresa. Todo por andar en busca de una mascota… -su voz se fue apagando y todo comenzó a tener sentido. Se dignó a mirarlo una vez mas- ¿Eres tú?

Wuf, wuf -ladró alegremente el pequeño perro antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

-¡Oe!

-¡Aomine-cchi! -Kise llegó a su lado- ¿Lo encontraste?

-¿Un perro de ojos azules vestido con una camiseta del equipo de Seirin?

-¿Lo encontraste? -preguntó expectante.

-¿Es él? -preguntó señalando al punto donde el animal corría, perdiéndose de vista.

-¡Ehhh! ¡Si lo has visto no lo dejes ir! -gritó volviendo a correr.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que era él? -preguntó corriendo detrás.

-¡Dije que era la ternura de Kuroko-cchi!

-No dijiste que era su clon -le gritó de vuelta.

Corrieron y trataron de atraparlo muchas veces. #2 parecía estar haciéndolo a propósito porque cada vez que estaban cerca volvía correr lejos de su alcance y cuando estaban muy lejos se detenía haciéndoles creer que dejaría que lo atraparan. Después de por lo menos siete intentos, ambos ya cansados y sudorosos, #2 se detuvo en medio de una pista de baloncesto y se sentó pasando la mirada de un lado a otro, como si buscara a alguien.

-¿Y ahora qué está tramando? -preguntó Aomine deteniéndose a la entrada de la pista.

-No pienses en eso ahora -comentó Kise- Tenemos que atrapar a #2 y llevarlo de vuelta con el equipo, Aomine-cchi.

-Cada vez que estamos cerca vuelve a huir -siguió hablando el moreno.

-En ese caso, tendremos que ir por ambos lados para que no pueda huir -sugirió Kise- Tú ve por la derecha, yo por la izquierda, cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca nos lanzamos a él.

-¿Quieres que me tire por un perro?

-¿Colaboras? -contestó con otra pregunta- Piensa en esto, mientras antes terminemos, más rápido podremos irnos. Si Aka-cchin se enterara de que tuvimos en frente a #2 y no lo atrapamos como ordenó será peor.

-No lo niego pero… -y Kise ya estaba corriendo hacia la otra entrada- ¡Ah! -suspiró hacia el cielo- ¿Por qué siempre yo? -se quejó pero a pesar de todo se dirigió a la entrada contraria.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones y a la cuenta de tres, por parte de Kise, corrieron hacia #2 y se lanzaron contra él para atraparlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Un perro -murmuró Midorima mientras paseaba por un parque en busca del animal.

En su mano derecha llevaba un mini peluche de un perro y en su izquierda su celular.

-Momoi-san me dijo que debían de estar por aquí –pensó.

Wuf, wuf. Wuf, wuf.

Aquel ladrido contestó a todas sus preguntas y reveló frente a él una escena… singular.

Se sacó las lentes y se frotó sus ojos, volvió a ponérselas y desvió su mirada de la escena para mirar al perro.

-Aquí estás #2 -se arrodilló para cargarlo ignorando en lo posible la escena.

A pesar de que el perro lució incomodo ante su carga no se opuso y a cambio comenzó a jugar con el mini peluche de Midorima.

-¿Qué hiciste? -le preguntó deseando que pudiera explicarle como es que hizo para que terminaran así sus compañeros.

Wuf… -su ladrido vino acompañado de un pequeño gemido de arrepentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sería el escenario perfecto al haber una puesta de sol frente a ellos, si no fuera por la explicación de aquella comprometedora posición.

-Puedes explicarme… -comenzó Kise notoriamente incómodo- ¿Por qué soy yo el que terminó abajo?

-¿Puedo saber que haces tú debajo de mi?

-Te dije que atraparas a #2, no que te lanzaras encima de mí.

-¡Y lo hice! -refutó Aomine- Salté para atraparlo, fuiste tú quien se interpuso.

-Dije que ambos teníamos que acorralarlo…

-Es tu culpa…

-¿Cómo…?

Aquella discusión se llevaba a cabo aun sin separarse de sus posiciones. Aomine estaba encima de Kise en posición de gateo y este ultimo echado boca arriba haciéndole frente por medio de gritos con una de sus manos apoyadas en su pecho.

Ninguno era consciente del constante roce de sus cuerpos, especialmente de cintura para abajo, cada vez que alzaban la voz, y no fue hasta que sus rostros quedaron realmente cerca debido a la acalorada discusión que se dieron cuenta de nuevo de sus posiciones…

.

.

.

.

.

Eso, y la repentina aparición de Midorima ante ellos.

-Espero no interrumpir el momento -sorprendió a ambos- Pero no es una buena imagen que dar en público -los reprendió.

Ambos se sorprendieron de su llegada. Kise involuntariamente se sonrojó y Aomine poco después hizo lo propio debido a la discusión. Se separaron inmediatamente ante la declaración de Midorima y depués de levantarse se percataron de la presencia de #2 en sus brazos.

-¡#2! -lo llamó Kise 'emocionado' y se lo arrebató de los brazos- ¡Eres muy juguetón lo sabías! - comenzó a alzarlo de un lado a otro, a pesar de los notorios quejidos del can.

-Kise está molesto ¿no es asi? -preguntó Midorima a Aomine.

-¿Se nota? -respondió a modo de sarcasmo- Es su culpa después de todo -sacó su celular y pasó a marcar un número- ¡Oi! Satsuki, tenemos al perro -hizo una pausa- Sí, sí. Tendrá que ser así. Hasta luego -colgó el celular.

-Eso fue rápido -comentó Kise dejando de mover a #2 y regresando a su lado- ¿Qué dijo? -#2 seguía en sus brazos, pero al menos ya estaba más tranquilo después de haberse 'vengado'.

-Está en camino -contestó- dice que vendrá con el capitán de Seirin para que se lo lleven.

-¿Ehh? -reaccionó apenado el rubio- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? ¿No podemos cuidarlo hasta que Kuroko-cchi regrese? –preguntó, abrazando más fuerte al perro, quien estaba notoriamente sufriendo en su abrazo.

Wuf…

-No creo que lo desee -habló Midorima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dices que encontraron a #2? -preguntó el capitán de Seirin caminando al lado de la peli rosa.

-¡Hai! -contestó emocionada- Dai-chan me llamó y dijo que nos esperarían en el parque -comentó.

-Lamento las molestias que causó #2 -se disculpó.

-No hay necesidad -dijo la peli rosa- Además, así es más divertido –confesó.

-¿Divertido?

Y la expresión de la mujer cambió a una de tristeza.

-Desde que Tetsu-kun se fue, Dai-chan ha estado triste -comentó- Creo que así ha sido con todos los de Teikou. No he podido contactar con todos, pero no tengo dudas de que sienten lo mismo.

-Se preocupan mucho por él, ¿no es así?

Y antes de que pudiese responder se escuchó un repentino sonido cruzándose en la calle que transitaban de…

-Ven, ven perrito. Perrito, perrito, ven… -la persona ofrecía un dulce en su mano moviéndolo mientras hablaba.

-¿Muk-kun? -se preguntó ella.

-¡¿Está tratando de buscar a un perro con dulces como carnaza?! -preguntó alterado.

¿Todos los miembros del Kiseki no Sedai eran así?

Momoi sonrió.

-Todos nos preocupamos por Tetsu-kun -comentó la peli rosa- Cada cual a su manera.

Hyuuga suspiró rendido. Cada miembro del equipo al que perteneció Kuroko, era especial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami P.O.V.**

Kuroko desapareció de mi vista a pesar de que me estaba preocupando por él. Se encerró en el baño y aun habiendo pasado media hora no dejaba de sonar el agua de la ducha corriendo. ¿Estará bien?

Rápidamente limpié y sequé el piso donde había caído el café. ¿Debería retirarme ahora y esperarlo afuera? Me senté en su cama pensando en ello y no fue hasta que mi mano se apoyó en ella que sentí el cuaderno que Kuroko tenía en las manos.

Fue cuando llegué con las dos tazas de café y le hice saber que estaba presente que comenzó a lucir alterado. Pero fue incluso antes de ello, que lucía sonrojado. No creo que esté enfermo pero…

Su mirada en aquel momento lucia dolida y era muy profunda. Sus pupilas se habían contraído el momento que le quite el polo para que no se quemara y cuando toque su cuerpo su piel se erizó ante mi contacto. Su cuerpo estaba frío, pero su rostro no. Su cuerpo lucía pálido, pero su corazón cuando toqué su pecho latía muy rápido. ¿Habría estado nervioso? ¿Será por la operación? ¿Está asustado? ¿Duda? O… era por mí.

No sé si es normal preocuparme por alguien hasta tal extremo. Sé que siempre he sido así y no he podido cambiarlo. ¿Qué pensará de mí Kuroko?

Sin percatarme hasta entonces he apoyado el cuaderno en mis piernas y mis manos juegan con su tapa. ¿Qué escribirá en él?

Escuchando aún el sonido del agua de la ducha correr pensé que no haría daño el leer un poco de su escritura. Abro una página al azar y dirijo mi mirada cautelosamente hacia lo escrito.

.

.

.

.

.

Esperaba no arrepentirme.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Me voy a América, con Kagami-kun'_

.

.

.

.

.

Siguiente página.

'_…Kagami-kun ha estado haciendo de guía turístico… Cuanto tiempo durará este ritmo, (desearía estar así siempre). Últimamente me sonrojo y siento mal cuando estoy a su lado.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Otra página.

_'Lo he dicho muchas veces ya, pero la imagen de Kagami-kun siendo bueno con los niños es divertida.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Y finalmente, lo último escrito.

_'Me operan el lunes. Kagami-kun cree que estoy nervioso y me describe como pálido. Siempre he sido así. Es culpa de Kagami-kun…'_

.

.

.

.

.

La revelación de lo redactado me alejó de la realidad. La única explicación para todo lo escrito por Kuroko en ese cuaderno es que fuese su diario o algo así, pero ¿por qué en él estaba yo? ¿No era posible que…?

_'Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun…Taiga'_

La prueba estaba escrita.

-Kagami-kun -y él estaba parado en la puerta del baño, mirándome, ¿molesto?

Cerré el cuaderno con las dos manos inmediatamente ante su llamada de atención, originando un sonido muy fuerte. Mi rostro se acaloró y sentí que es probable que en esos momentos yo tuviese la misma expresión que tuvo Kuroko cuando entré hacía un rato en su cuarto. Si yo escribiera mi vida privada en un cuaderno también lo ocultaría temiendo que otros lo leyesen pero…

-Kuroko -traté de hablar con una voz normal a pesar de sentirme incómodo bajo su mirada.

-Kagami-kun -me contestó serio, estoico; sí, está molesto.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me demoré antes de decidir hablar de nuevo.

-Tenemos que hablar… -dije yo también tomando una actitud seria.

**Fin del Capitulo VI**

**TBC...**

* * *

Sooo... este es el ultimo capitulo que publicare durante un periodo minimo de un mes? (duele repetirlo T_T) pero sigo esperando su comprensión.

Los reviews siempre son y seguirán siendo mi mejor aliento incluso en mi ausencia. Que no publique no significa q no spoilee por PM? Pero si spoileo ahorita voy a dejarlos con mas ansias a todos... lo hago, no lo hago?

Bueno... otra cosa que dejare a que lo piensen. Mi idea original era hacer este fanfic rating M xq quería e incluso escribo lemon. Habra problema de que cambie el rating en medio de la historia? Quieren lemon? Otro detalle es que mi forma de redactar esa clase de escenas es muy explicita y quizás fanfiction me llame la atención por ser muy detallista en esas escenas? LOL dejare que sus reviews me convenzan XD

Okey, lo ultimo, spoiler para la proxima vez que vuelva a redactar...que puede ser...Kuroko! no llores por favor, solo dale tiempo a Bakagami! Murasakibara es feliz y Kise tiene una cita?

El poll en mi profile seguirá abierto hasta la próxima vez que actualice, despumes de ello quedara decidido que pareja oficializare primero con o sin lemon.

Sarima-san se despide, agradesco todos los reviews recibidos y espero seguir leyendo sus grandes opiniones. ^.^

Bye bye

Pd: Que nombre le darían al padre de Kagami? El nombre mas creativo y con justificación (significado, origen, etc) se gana un capitulo exclusivo por PM


	9. Pernoctar

Y la única explicación para esto... huelga de médicos Se que pedí tiempo para concentrarme en los estudios, pero realmente esto es demasiado. Llevo una semana sin clases en hospital y si bien lo he aprovechado para estudiar y demás me he aburrido... Solo KnB ha podido distraerme estos días y con la llegada del Characters Bible, no hay mejor auto regalo que ese XD

Ahora bien, como se resume la historia? Eso también quiero saber yo ... este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo escrito completo, el resto son extractos de otros que faltan entrelazar entre si T_T

Se también que prometí spoilear antes de subir el capitulo... pero esto ha sido tan repentino... espero que entiendan... asi como espero retomar clases en estos días. Días de levantarme a las 5 a.m. regresen...

Siento lamentablemente que en este capitulo los personajes me quedaron un poco OOC, ¿que opinan ustedes? Estoy abierta a criticas constructivas y peticiones de escenas. ¿Incluso a spoilear por PM? Mi meta con este fanfic es explotar todo lo posible mi imaginacion LOL!

Un agradecimiento especial a **Alia Inverse **por ser mi B-reader

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Solo la historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Pernoctar

**Kagami P.O.V.**

-¿Lunes? ¿A qué hora? -preguntó por teléfono- ¿Hasta el aeropuerto? -exhaló rendido- No, está bien. Iré. Nos vemos el lunes. Hasta luego.

Era mi padre al otro lado de la línea. Al parecer su vuelo llegaría el lunes al mediodía y me había pedido que fuera a recogerle al aeropuerto. No pude explicarle entonces que ese día operarían a Kuroko. Me golpeé la frente contra la palma de la mano. Ya me había comprometido.

Estaba dispuesto a regresar a la habitación de Kuroko apenas terminó la llamada, pero mientras más me acercaba, más nervioso me ponía.

_Flashback.-.-.-.-.-._

-Tenemos que hablar –declaré, dejando el cuaderno en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado.

No se si fue mi voz o mi mirada, pero a pesar de que Kuroko lucía molesto por mi acción no parecía poder controlar su sonrojo.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas -contestó acercándose a mí y tomando el cuaderno en sus manos, alejándolo de mí.

-No era mi intención leerlo.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Hai –admití.

-Kagami-kun -me llamó- Yo…

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

_Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-._

La llamada de mi padre resultó muy inoportuna. La hubiera ignorado, pero… en ese momento necesitaba salir de allí. No estaba listo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Normal P.O.V.**

-Déjame entender esto. Tomaste un tren para llegar a la región que Tokio y ¿estuviste buscando a #2 con una golosina como carnaza? -preguntó cansado Himuro.

-Y tú pensando en ello me seguiste -respondió Murasakibara comiendo su golosina.

Ambos caminaban por la calle de noche después de que devolvieran a #2 al capitán de Seirin. Momoi habiendo hecho de intercomunicadora de todos, detuvo a Murasakibara cuando lo encontró en la calle y se comunicó con Himuro quien había ido hasta la región para buscar a su compañero. Ahora ambos caminaban de regreso a la estación de trenes. Esperaban poder alcanzar el último.

-Eres como un niño -comentó el pelinegro llevándose una mano a la frente.

Murasakibara no refutó eso.

La mayor parte del trayecto a la estación fue realizado en silencio. Himuro aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo con sus padres esa tarde y aún se preguntaba si era buen momento para darle su respuesta a Murasakibara.

Llegaron a la estación justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del tren. Dentro estaba casi vacío debido a la hora, pero en lugar de sentarse se quedaron de pie. La estación donde bajaban era una de las últimas.

-Atsuchi -comenzó Himuro.

Hace un buen rato se le habían acabado los dulces que comer así que éste se dedicaba a sólo mirar por la ventana.

-Muro-chin –contestó, en cambio.

-La próxima semana me voy de viaje –comentó.

-¿Te vas? -se volteó para verlo.

No quería volver a ver su mirada triste. No quería verlo solo, no quería sentir que lo abandonaba. Quería olvidar que en algún momento lo había visto así.

-Ya veo -comentó Murasakibara -Muro-chin…

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, Himuro le presentó su mano, con un boleto.

-Puedes venir conmigo, Atsuchi –declaró.

Ninguno volvió a mirarse a la cara durante el resto del trayecto, ni siquiera cuando Murasakibara recibió el papel. Ninguno notó entonces la mirada del otro. La del más alto reflejaba felicidad y la del menor vergüenza a más no poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Una invitación? -se preguntó Kise entrando en su casa y encontrando una carta en el escritorio de recepción.

Inmediatamente sonó su celular, era un mensaje.

'_Te fuiste muy apurado y olvidé entregarte la invitación a la fiesta de la próxima semana. Espero que haya llegado ya a tu casa. La última sesión de fotos en la que participaste fue patrocinada por una compañía importante y quedaron más que satisfechos con el resultado, quieren celebrar el lanzamiento de la nueva revista. Debes asistir_.'

Su jefe no era malo, solo muy exigente. Sonrió ligeramente ante la comparación que podía hacer entre él y el líder de su equipo de baloncesto. Eran muy parecidos, aunque en diferentes ámbitos.

-No dice que no pueda llevar a nadie ¿o si? -comenzó a revisar la tarjeta de invitación.

Efectivamente, la tarjeta venía con pases y tenia uno de más que podía utilizar para invitar a alguien.

Una mujer seria lo más lógico.

¿Verdad?

-Una mujer -pensó y sonrió- La última vez que lleve a una terminó siendo muy caprichosa y exigente –cerró los ojos y se puso a pensarlo- Momo-cchi…¿estará disponible el próximo fin de semana? -se rascó la cabeza, dudando de si invitarla o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En América

La puerta del cuarto de Kuroko seguía abierta. Kuroko se había sentado en su cama y dejado el cuaderno reposar en sus piernas. Kagami se disponía a entrar, pero apenas llegó al marco de la puerta las dudas lo acecharon de nuevo.

-Esta bien, Kagami-kun -lo distrajo Kuroko desde dentro- No es necesario.

-Kuroko…

-Por favor -pidió- olvídalo.

Estaba a punto de refutar su proposición, pero paseando su mirada sobre su compañero, notó que si bien la expresión de su rostro era estoica, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. No supo que hacer y menos cómo enfrentarse a ello. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle y deseaba hacerlo, pero no quería presionarlo. No si él (Kuroko) no estaba listo, no si él (Kagami) no sabía cómo responderle.

Agarró la manija de la puerta entreabierta y comenzó a moverla. Kuroko levantó el rostro para mirarlo, pero sólo duró unos segundos. La puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

-El lunes regresa mi padre -habló Kagami desde el otro lado- Me ha pedido que vaya a recogerlo, a la misma hora en que debes estar ingresando en la clínica -guardó silencio un rato- Te dejaré en la clínica un poco antes de lo programado para poder darle alcance a mi padre. Iré ahora a hablar con Alex para que te acompañe en mi lugar.

Apenas terminó de hablar, terminó también de cerrar la puerta. Casi no llegó a oír nada más proveniente del interior. Pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse a la puerta de salida escuchó desde la habitación;

-Hai -la voz de Kuroko era apenas audible- Muchas gracias por todo, Kagami-kun.

Después de aquella breve respuesta, Kagami salió del apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

Apenas escuché cerrarse la puerta de la casa… lloré.

No sé como comenzó ni por qué reaccioné de esa forma. No sabría decir si lo que más me dañaba era la actitud de Kagami-kun o la repentina declaración de que no estaría conmigo el día en que iba a necesitarlo.

Dentro de mí, una parte esperaba que aquel agarre de la puerta no hubiera sido para cerrarla, sino para abrirla y exigirme una explicación. No sé si hubiera sido capaz de darla, pero no quería que terminara así. Aunque tampoco quería que me viera de esta forma. ¿Estaba llorando porque me sentía solo de nuevo?, ¿Porqué el cuaderno tenía la culpa? o ¿Porqué realmente lo necesitaba? Quizás Kagami-kun no era lo único que me preocupaba. Él solo fue quien hizo que detonara. Había tantas cosas dentro de mí entonces. Mi mente era un torbellino.

-Kagami-kun -murmuré su nombre aún entre lagrimas- Kagami-kun -repetí de nuevo cogiendo la almohada mas cercana- Kagami-kun –y por tercera vez ahogando mi rostro en ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo repetí su nombre, ni entendí por qué lo había hecho. Pero fue sólo después de un rato de silencio que dije, su nombre.

-Taiga…

Y mi corazón latió más fuerte y más rápido.

Nadie nunca me dijo que querer a alguien doliera tanto. Aún sin haberle dicho directamente lo que sentía por él, era inaudito. El cuaderno se expresó por mí, no yo. Y aun así parecía como si hubiera sido rechazado.

Cuanto tiempo pasé llorando, cuanto tiempo ahogué mis lágrimas contra la almohada, cuanto tiempo dormí. Era muy de noche cuando desperté.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami P.O.V.**

Primero corrí, después caminé, más adelante me detuve frente a una puerta y finalmente Alex me abrió.

-¡Taiga! -me saludó sorprendida-No han pasado ni dos horas desde que nos despedimos. ¿Ocurre algo?

No me tomó mucho tiempo explicarle la situación. No le dije nada de lo ocurrido con Kuroko, sólo le comuniqué la noticia del retorno de mi padre y mi ausencia a la operación debido a ello. Me miro con mala cara en un principio pero finalmente accedió a suplantarme.

-Aunque no me parece lo justo -comentó en algún momento- Deberías considerar los sentimientos de Kuroko en esto. Como su mejor amigo deberías ser más considerado -me llamó la atención.

Mejor amigo, ¿no?

No sabía si podría seguir siéndolo.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche. Almorcé donde Alex y conversamos la mayor parte de la tarde. Con ella me enteré de la próxima visita de Tatsuya y aquello me hizo sentir mejor de alguna forma. Ya entrada la noche decidí que era hora de irme y a pesar de las peticiones de que me quedara hasta mañana, me negué.

El lugar donde vivía Alex estaba lejos de donde yo vivía. Sabía que no llegaría al apartamento en seguida, pero una parte de mí no quería hacerlo.

¿Kuroko habría cenado? ¿Estaría bien su brazo? ¿Se sentía listo para la operación? ¿Se sentirá triste por qué no estaré a su lado en ella?

Y esto último hizo que me sintiera más culpable todavía.

Caminé sin ánimos todo el trayecto al apartamento. Debía ser cerca de la medianoche cuando llegué allí y abrí la puerta. Todas las luces de dentro estaban apagadas, así que supuse que Kuroko estaba dormido y caminé sin hacer ruido.

-Kagami-kun…

Supuse mal.

-¡Ah! -fue inevitable que me asustara ante su repentina presencia en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala.

-Llegas tarde.

-Hai -fue lo único que atiné a decir entonces, acercándome lentamente hacia el lugar donde estaba.

¿Estaría bien hacerle frente entonces, a pesar de que por la tarde me dio a entender que quería estar solo?

-Kuroko escucha… -me senté a su lado pero no pareció sentirlo-Yo… -volteé mi rostro para ver su cara.

Y no pude continuar.

La mirada de Kuroko estaba fija en la ventana que se encontraba en frente. Sus ojos estaban rojos a pesar de que su pelo lucía como si hubiera dormido por horas y sobre todo mantenía una postura tensa a pesar de parecer tan cansado.

-Kagami-kun -repitió mi nombre de nuevo sin mirarme.

-Kuroko -lo llamé con preocupación. ¿Qué le había pasado?- ¿Estás bien? -era obvio que no lo estaba, pero necesitaba hacer que reaccionara- Oi, Kuroko -dije más alto.

-Puedo escucharte Kagami-kun -contestó con firmeza- No grites por favor.

-Kuroko, tú…

-Estoy bien -siguió- Estoy bien -repitió girándose hacia mí- Estoy bien… -y se dejo caer lentamente sobre mi regazo- Estoy bien, Kagami-kun -se acomodó sobre mí- Sólo déjame quedarme así un rato.

Aquella petición fue extraña. Hacía unas horas me estaba pidiendo que lo dejara y ahora me pedía que me quedara. Sabía que Kuroko era de pocas palabras pero nunca supe que fuera también de acciones tan contradictorias.

Cuanto tiempo pudimos estar así, no tengo ni idea, pero no me importó, mejor dicho no me paré a pensarlo. Kuroko pareció quedarse dormido sobre mí y no se el por qué pero, llegó un momento en el que incluso posé la palma de mi mano sobre su cabellera meciéndola levemente.

-No sé cómo responderte -admití cansado - Si es cierto… -me detuve y suspiré- _Dame tiempo_- pensé para mis adentros- Pero no me preocupes más, por favor. Todo saldrá bien -murmure cerca de su oído las palabras

Algunos momentos vividos a lo largo del año pasaron por mi mente entonces. En todos los recuerdos, Kuroko estaba presente. Era difícil lidiar en aquel momento con todos los acontecimientos que se avecinaban. La llegada de mi padre, la operación de Kuroko, mi inconsciente acción de hace unos días, la visita de Tatsuya, entre otras cosas.

No era capaz, y sin embargo, una parte de mi sabia que no me tomaría mucho tiempo descubrirlo.

El amanecer que se apreció, gracias a que las cortinas de la sala se mantuvieron abiertas durante la noche, fue lo que declaró que ya era un nuevo día. Al final nunca me moví ni desperté a Kuroko, pero eso no evitó que no terminara cansado.

Kuroko despertaba y yo caía recién dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

Desperté por la luz a pesar de la comodidad en que me hallaba, traté de adecuarme al ambiente antes de poder visualizar con éxito, pero apenas miré hacia arriba, vi mi luz… ¿durmiendo?

-¿Kagami-kun?

¿Cómo terminé así? Por el dolor de mis ojos reconocí que había llorado ayer casi todo el día, por la corriente de aire supe que no estaba en mi cama, pero fue la sensación de un cuerpo cálido bajo el mío lo que me hizo darme cuenta de todo, esa noche había dormido con Kagami-kun.

Ya no controlaba mi sonrojo y ya no era novedad para mí. Pero fue divertido verlo entonces. Se estaba quedando dormido sentado, su rostro fijo en el mio. Sonreí.

-Kagami-kun -lo llamé de nuevo.

Y despertó, no de la mejor manera.

-¡Kuroko! -se despertó y levantó de golpe y con ello caí al piso- ¡Kuroko!

-Estoy bien- contesté.

-No sigas con el 'estoy bien' -reclamó molesto- Anoche me diste un gran susto con esas mismas palabras.

-¿Lo hice?

-¡Y ahora que no lo recuerdas es peor! -se quejó- ¿Qué hacías anoche aquí afuera?

-¿No estaba en mi cama?

-¡No!

-Ah -contesté sin sorpresa alguna.

Me levanté del piso y caminé hacia la cocina siguiendo mi rutina de siempre de hervir agua para el desayuno. Kagami-kun bostezó cansado mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la cocina.

-Al parecer tú no dormiste anoche –comenté.

-Hai.

-¿Fue por mí? -hasta a mí me sorprendió preguntarle eso.

-Parecías un fantasma -pareció no prestarle importancia a mi comentario- Esperándome a la medianoche en la sala en plena oscuridad.

-Hai.

-Pero estas bien ahora, ¿no es así?

-¿Ah?

-No me quedé velando tu sueño toda la noche por nada -comentó con una sonrisa que por alguna razón me pareció extrañamente seductora.

Podría ser… podría ser… ¿podría ser que Kagami-kun me esté dando una oportunidad para remediar la situación?

-Tengo sueño -bostezó de nuevo- Espero que no te moleste, pero me voy a dormir, Kuroko.

Dicho esto se retiró y se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando se iba recién me percaté de que también llevaba las mismas ropas que el día anterior. Mi sonrojo fue inevitable de nuevo. Kagami-kun hizo mucho por mí esa noche y yo por mi extraño comportamiento entonces no era capaz de recordarlo. Golpeé la mano contra la frente. Puede que nuestra relación como compañeros haya sido restablecida, pero eso no era lo que buscaba. Después de que me pidiera venir con él a América, después de que me besara, después de que leyera mi cuaderno, lo que realmente quería era que Kagami-kun reconociera mis sentimientos.

'_Dame tiempo_' -escuché en alguna parte de mi mente.

Ha de haber sido mi imaginación, no había forma de que fuera correspondido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Muro-chin me invitó a America_' -leyó cierto pelirrojo en su celular- '_Parto el miércoles_'.

Murasakibara era el compañero con el que más se mantenía en contacto a pesar de la distancia que los separaba por sus escuelas. No le sorprendió que le escribiera ya que solía hacerlo por costumbre pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía curiosidad por lo que ocurriría.

'_Necesito que le des un mensaje de mi parte a Tetsuya_' -contestó de vuelta.

-¿A Kuro-chin? -ahora se comunicaron a través de teléfono.

-Al parecer va a ser operado el lunes- comentó por teléfono- Vas a ir a visitarlo, ¿verdad? -su voz naturalmente amenazadora apreció.

-Muro-chin dijo que planeaba visitar a Kaga-chin –respondió el otro- Supongo que sí.

-Si ese es el caso…

**Fin del capitulo VII**

**TBC...**

* * *

Okey... cada vez me resulta mas difícil escribir KagaKuro, y la razon no es otra mas que lo complicada que me gusta hacer su relacion XD. Bakagami es un idiota que le toma tiempo aceptar las cosas, Kuroko un caso perdido al no tener el valor de confesarsele directamente. Quizás esta es la razón por la que pienso que me quedaron un poco OOC... grrrr...tengo que solucionar eso... (aunq' creo q' ahi va un pedido de angst XD)

Como sigo en planes de estudio no prometo cuando voy a publicar un nuevo capitulo, y como no tengo nada escrito de antemano no puedo spoilearles del siguiente capitulo... pero por las escenas que tengo escritas... no es 100% seguro, pero es posible que el proximo capitulo sea MidoTaka centric. Hay que darle al KagaKuro un break XD

¿Reviews please?

Pd1: Hay alguna voluntaria que desee leer mis escenas yaoisticas y tenga experiencia en un vocabulario ámbito lemon? Contactense conmigo por PM please! apreciaría mucho el apoyo

Pd2: Se me acaban los titulos con 'P' Ya es es hora de cambiar de letra. ¿Ideas? Sigo necesitandolas para el nombre del padre de Kagami tamb xsiaca. LOL!

Sarima san se despide. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Hasta próximo aviso.

Bye bye


	10. Premonición en sueños

Gomene! Por mi tardanza. Mi examen es mañana y desde temprano ando buscando un break donde publicar el capitulo. T_T

Espero que sea de su agrado. Aunque advierto que no hay nada de KagaKuro, es un chapter tamb de break LOL!, full MidoTaka XD

Un agradecimiento especial a **Alia Inverse **por ser mi B-reader

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Solo la historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

Premonición en sueños

**Normal P.O.V.**

Y soñaba con una melodía que extrañamente le era familiar.

-Yo he tocado esto antes -se decía en sueños- Hace mucho tiempo… en Teikou –cerró de nuevo los ojos dejándose llevar por el compás- La última vez…

Y su concentración se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Se vio a sí mismo entonces en el salón de música de su antigua escuela, al tiempo que concluía su composición. Alguien se había detenido en la entrada del salón y, con la puerta entreabierta, era su único espectador.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -exigió saber.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la huida de la persona. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más lejos

-Mucho tiempo atrás… -reflexionó, olvidándose de su alrededor y regresando a la 'realidad'.

-¡Shin-chan! -esa era la voz de Takao.

Ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca de Shuntoku, leyendo un libro. Takao llegó inesperadamente y se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¡Takao! -le reclamó el peliverde.

El mencionado se limitó a sonreír.

- Shin-chan, si no estas en clases o entrenando en la escuela siempre te encierras en la biblioteca –comentó, sentándose en una silla frente a él, sin devolverle el libro todavía- Deberías hacer algo divertido- exigió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Que tú no lo veas divertido no significa que no lo sea para mí -respondió- Devuélveme el libro- exigió estirando la mano.

-'Horóscopos del mundo' -leyó Takao socarronamente, divertido- Estás obsesionado con ellos, ¿verdad?

-Devuélvemelo y vete –contestó, estirando la mano para recibir el libro de vuelta.

Pero en lugar de ello, el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento con el libro entre las manos, hizo una ligera mueca de burla y salió corriendo.

-Si Shin-chan quiere de vuelta su libro tendrá que atraparme -dijo en voz alta, desapareciendo tras la puerta de ingreso a la biblioteca.

Sabía que su comportamiento no debía de lucir especialmente afectado entonces, pero en contra de sus pensamientos le siguió el juego. Salió corriendo tras él y cruzó la puerta.

Solo para encontrarse dentro de un camerino.

-¡Midorima, a qué estas esperando! -le reclamó su sempai Otsubo- El partido va a comenzar, ¿dónde has estado? -exigió saber, molesto.

-Yo… -¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

-Lo sentimos -la voz de Takao apareció a su costado contestando por él -Shin-chan se demoró por mi culpa -sonrió nervioso.

-¿Eh? -se cuestionaron todos.

-El objeto de la suerte de Shin-chan se perdió y tuvimos que ir a buscar otro.

-¿Otra vez con tu objeto de la suerte? -reclamó Miyabi.

-Esta vez es algo pequeño, sempai -aseguró Takao- ¿Verdad, Shin-chan?

Midorima, aun siendo incapaz de comprender el por qué, afirmó con la cabeza y paso a sentir un objeto entre las manos. Curioso de saber cuál era su objeto de la suerte, abrió la palma de la mano y dejó a la vista un pequeño anillo plateado. Parpadeó un par de veces, buscándole la lógica a la razón. Cuando dirigió la mirada a su alrededor, ya no había nadie mas que Takao a su lado.

-¿Por qué me hiciste comprar esto? –preguntó, apreciando el objeto- Este no es mi objeto de la suerte -ni sabía de dónde provenía esa seguridad, las palabras fluían de su boca.

-Porque a partir de ahora lo es, Shin-chan -contestó Takao sonriente y pasó a mostrarle lo que traía en la mano.

En uno de sus dedos llevaba el mismo anillo.

Grito

.

.

.

.

.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra un barrote de la cama y despertó.

-¿Shintaro? -le sorprendió la llamada de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación- ¿Todo está bien hijo? -preguntó preocupada.

-Hai -contestó sobándose los ojos- Solo me he caído –mintió.

Escucho un suspiro de alivio proveniente del otro lado.

-El desayuno ya esta listo -siguió su madre- Vístete y baja a desayunar.

-Hai -repitió de nuevo.

Los pasos de su madre se retiraban, pero se detuvieron a medio camino.

-Por cierto hijo -habló de nuevo- Takao-kun llamó hace poco- comentó.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo primero que se pregunto el peliverde

-Al parecer no contestabas al celular –repuso su madre- Dijo que vendría a devolverte tu cuaderno de apuntes por la tarde. Tu padre y yo vamos a salir, así que te quedarás a cargo desde la hora de almuerzo

-Hai -repitió por tercera vez- ¿Por qué se lo presté en primer lugar? -se preguntó rascándose la cabeza que aún le dolía después de haberse chocado contra los barrotes de la cama.

Después de eso pasó la vista alrededor de su habitación. Su celular estaba en modo silencioso, lo cual concordaba con la explicación de su madre, pero más que eso, lo que le intrigaba era lo que había a su lado.

-Una escultura de un halcón -pensó examinando el objeto- A veces me pregunto si el destino tiene algo en contra mío –suspiró, recordando que era la segunda vez que ocurría que su objeto de la suerte le recordase a personas en su vida- Va a venir por la tarde… -pensó malhumorado y se levantó para arreglarse.

Al rato de haberse cambiado, bañado, desayunado y tras ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa se detuvo en la sala, dispuesto a revisar las materias de la semana. Una vez concentrado no había nada que pudiese distraerle. Ni el aviso de salida de sus padres, ni el sonido del auto encendiéndose y la puerta de la calle cerrándose, ni siquiera el sonido de su estómago pidiendo comida pudieron contra su genio. Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando terminó con su repaso de la cuarta materia, cuando finalmente se detuvo, o mejor dicho, se vio obligado a detenerse. Buscó en su maletín el cuaderno de la asignatura, y solo entonces recordó que su compañero lo tenía, por lo que tomó la decisión de descansar mientras lo esperaba.

-Cuando estudio me olvido de todo -pensó para sí mismo, encaminándose a la cocina.

Una vez en ella, agradeció que su madre le dejara el almuerzo solo a falta de servir y comer tranquilo. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía talento para la cocina, era un alivio tenerla ya preparada. Descansó un rato después de ello y cuando regresó a la sala, con el objetivo de repasar otra materia hasta que el cuaderno llegase, desvió la mirada hacia un rincón, contemplando un mueble en particular.

Una simple nota en aquel instrumento fue todo el incentivo que necesitó para sentarse al piano y comenzar a componer música.

Una melodía, la misma que recordaba en su sueño-pesadilla. La última vez que la había tocado había sido en Teiko, la última vez que había tenido espectadores que no fuesen sus padres. Muchos recuerdos venían a su mente mientras más notas se producían entre sus dedos. Una vez que tomó el baloncesto como parte de su vida, una parte de él renunció al piano. Y aunque negara su agrado por el mismo, no podía evitarlo. Una vez que comenzaba a tocar el instrumento, no podía detenerse hasta acabar la canción.

.

.

.

.

.

O al menos eso creía.

Siempre que no hubiera espectadores de por medio.

-¡Shin-chan! -En lugar del timbre se escuchó la voz de su compañero en la entrada- ¿Estás tocando el piano? ¡¿Déjame ver, déjame ver?! -pidió emocionado, llamando con los nudillos en la puerta de la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima suspiró resignado y dejó de tocar el piano sin terminar la canción. Lo dejó todo en orden como si nunca lo hubiera usado y se dirigió a la puerta. Tras abrirla, Takao entró en la casa emocionado, dirigiendo la mirada al mueble del rincón. No había pruebas de que hubiera estado tocando música hacia solo un momento.

-¡Shin-chan! -reclamó el más bajo haciendo un puchero.

Midorima con la mirada le pidió explicarse.

-¡Cuándo llegará el día en que pueda oírte! –se quejó Takao.

-Nunca –contestó sin preámbulos, desviando la mirada hacia la mesa de estudios.

-¡Hey! No es justo -caminó hacia el instrumento y deslizó su mano sobre la tapa del teclado-. Quiero oírte –comentó, mirando fijamente el piano negro.

Midorima siguió mirando a la mesa, tratando de ignorar su comentario.

-Algún día… -pensó para sí, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad lo había murmurado.

-¡Te he oído! -lo sorprendió Takao apareciendo frente a él como por arte de magia.

-¡Takao! -ahora fue el turno de sobresaltarse de Midorima.

-Hai, hai -se tranquilizó el más bajo y pasó a sacar un cuaderno del maletín que llevaba consigo- Te devuelvo tu cuaderno.

Midorima lo tomó entre las manos y se dirigió a sentarse para seguir estudiando.

-¿Como todos los fines de semana? -preguntó el pelinegro, sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa y sacando su propio cuaderno.

Midorima tardó en contestar mientras pasaba la mirada por el cuaderno recién entregado para asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún daño. Pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que Takao no se diera cuenta del otro objeto que resaltaba en esa sala. La escultura de halcón se encontraba al costado de uno de los muebles, haciéndole compañía. Su objeto de la suerte del día, pensó, tenía por desgracia un doble significado.

-¿Neee, Shin-chan? -preguntó su compañero, extrañado por su comportamiento y falta de respuesta.

Desde la época de exámenes finales mantenían esa rutina. Takao con frecuencia le pedía a Midorima sus apuntes y siempre se los devolvía el domingo. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero desde hace dos semanas el pelinegro había agarrado la costumbre de quedarse en casa del peliverde para que le explicara algunos temas que no entendía. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a la actitud tsundere de su compañero desde hacía un buen tiempo, su comportamiento en ese momento le resultó extremadamente sospechoso.

-¿Con qué necesitas ayuda ahora? –preguntó, simulando estar de mal humor a pesar de sentir cómo su nerviosismo se acentuaba.

-¿Eh?

-Te estoy preguntando con qué necesitas ayuda –repitió, tratando de controlar su temperamento.

-¿Eh? -de nuevo- Shin-chan esta dispuesto a ayudarme con los estudios -sonrió incrédulo.

-No… -dijo reconociendo los signos de su vergüenza y callándose inmediatamente después de ello. ¿Es que no había otra forma de distraer a Takao que no fueran los estudios?- Takao… -cambió de su tono de voz con rapidez

-¿Sí, Shin-chan?

Y antes de poder notar el rubor de vergüenza en el rostro de su compañero, un cuaderno abierto fue estampado contra su cara.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Tsundere! -se escuchó el grito de Takao acompañado de un gesto de dolor.

**Fin del capitulo VIII**

**TBC...**

* * *

Waaa, salio corto el capitulo, pero prometo que el proximo sera mas largo! Es mas el que sigue si puedo spoilearlo: KagaKuro regresa, la ultima noche antes de la operacion de Kuroko, como sera...

Espero que aun sigan siguiendo este fanfic, no lo he abandonado y no pienso hacerlo, es mas incluso estoy pensando en publicar otra historia genderbender (no es lo mio, pero cierto pelirrojo no quedaría mal como mujer o si?) imagínense quien XD

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews

Pd: he comenzado a apoyar randommente el AkaFuji... alguien mas?

Bye bye

Sarima


	11. Palabras sin recuerdo

Hi! Como han estado? Yo bien... creo. Alguna vez les ha ocurrido (mas a los escritores) que su imaginación solo rinde frutos en momentos de estrés ? A mi sí y estoy pasando por esos momentos ahora. Mi bloqueo mental cede solo durante clases y es horrible estar imaginando cosas en lugar de prestar atención Aunque a diferencia de otras veces, ahora no duermo en clases Yay! Y a pesar de distraerme entiendo con mas facilidad los temas. Ojala pueda seguir así hasta fin de año XD

Creo que la próxima vez que actualice sera de aquí a dos semanas, así que espero sean pacientes? XD

Ahora las buenas noticias? Tengo otra B-reader! Ahora son dos grandes personas las que se encargan de corregir y dar decencia a este fanfic en cuanto a gramática y redacción. Estos muy agradecida a ambas! **Alia Inverse **por ser mi Beta desde un principio y **CheshireBear** por ser mi nueva adición como B-reader especialista en escenas yaoi. En serio muchas gracias! =D

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Solo la historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

Palabras sin recuerdo

**Kagami P.O.V.**

_Esa noche no pude dormir. _

El día anterior me había despertado cerca de las cuatro de la tarde debido al hambre y aunque estaba dispuesto a cocinar, Kuroko se había encargado de hacerlo (no tengo idea de cómo con solo un brazo móvil). Sus habilidades culinarias no eran muy sobresalientes, pero me conformé con huevos sancochados. A mí me tocó hacer la cena, y a pesar de que parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre nosotros… evitábamos cruzar la mirada.

Hoy en la mañana todo parecía indicar que iba a ser un buen día. Lo hubiera sido, si no fuera porque comenzó a llover inesperadamente. Estaba por proponerle a Kuroko ir a pasear por el parque de cerca del apartamento para ver si había niños jugando, pero el plan no resultó. Sin embargo, aún con lluvia y un poco de truenos tenía que salir a hacer la compra.

-Voy contigo, Kagami-kun -ese fue su único aviso antes de que me siguiera.

Compré comida suficiente para la semana siguiente y Kuroko aprovechó para comprar, al parecer para su estancia en la clínica. Parecía que se estaba tomando su situación con mucha calma. Me estaba mintiendo.

Al salir del supermercado, todavía seguía lloviendo. Yo llevaba en una mano el paraguas y en la otra las bolsas de comida. Kuroko tenía su propio paraguas, pero también cargaba algunas bolsas. No intercambiamos palabra, pero comprendíamos la situación sin necesidad de ellas. Kuroko tomó de mi mano el paraguas y a cambio me dio sus bolsas para que las llevara. Ambos caminamos bajo la lluvia, bajo un solo paraguas.

A pesar de que el clima no era el mas indicado para pasar la tarde fuera de casa, hicimos el recorrido lento, yo debatiéndome sobre qué clase de conversación iniciar con mi sombra, y él… no tengo ni idea de lo que pensaba.

-Kagami-kun -Él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Hai -le respondí.

-Me gustaría ir al parque de la otra vez -comentó con la cabeza gacha.

No le contesté, pero guie el camino.

Estaba lloviendo, cualquier persona bajo la lluvia se resfriaría de no estar bien abrigada, y aun así… fueron risas las que nos recibieron al llegar a la pista. Cinco niños, no, seis niños jugaban mini-partidos de baloncesto bajo la lluvia en dos equipos. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llamarles la atención, pero Kuroko se me adelantó (aunque ignoraron su presencia) así que nos acercamos a ellos.

-Yo que ustedes los dejaría jugar –nos sorprendió en el intento una voz detrás de nosotros.

Era una mujer.

-¿Es usted su madre? –pregunté.

Ella no contestó, pero paseó la mirada hacia los niños.

-Si es así debería detenerlos -se escuchó otro trueno, pero parecía no afectarles en lo más minimo- Bajo esta lluvia solo conseguirán enfermar.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó a nuestro lado.

-Solo tienen permitido jugar los fines de semana -comentó- El resto de los días tienen clases y tras ellas se van directos a casa -fijó la mirada en uno de los jugadores más pequeños que llevaba un gorro cubriéndole la cabeza- Les apasiona el deporte, no puedo impedirles algo tan sano.

¿Sano?, me pregunté. No tenía nada de sano el que niños jugasen baloncesto en este clima.

Pero sorprendentemente Kuroko asintió levemente ante el comentario de la mujer, ¿dándole la razón?

-¿Y si se resfrían? -hice otra pregunta, dirigiéndola ahora a ambos.

-Estarán bien -me reconfortó la mujer- Aunque enfermen, ya se curarán -aseguró- Si se trata de algo que los apasiona tanto, nada los detendrá -sonrió- Después de todo… eso es lo que distingue a los verdaderos jugadores, ¿cierto? -cruzamos miradas.

Era una mujer alta de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y ojos azules. Parecía muy joven para ser madre y aun con ello se encargaba de los niños. Llevaba un vestido celeste de manga larga y se cubría de la lluvia con un paraguas negro. Era una mujer simpática, tuve que admitir.

-La lluvia ya termina -comentó la mujer.

Y dicho y hecho, comenzó a calmarse. Primero la lluvia, poco después los truenos. El cielo se mantenía gris, pero la mujer dejó de cubrirse con el paraguas y miró hacia el cielo.

Sus ojos no eran azules, sino celestes.

-¿Ustedes también venían a jugar?- preguntó, dándonos la espalda.

No contesté, pero Kuroko afirmó con la cabeza. ¿Quería jugar?

-Ya veo -contestó sonriéndonos dulcemente. ¿Cómo había sabido que Kuroko había dicho que sí?- En ese caso, les deseo lo mejor -caminó hacia el grupo de niños quienes se detuvieron al sentir que se aproximaba.

Todos los pequeños se alegraron y sonrieron ante su llegada, solo uno de ellos parecía no estar afectado, pero…

-¡Mami!- el menor se lanzó inmediatamente a sus brazos. Aunque mojado y sudoroso, la madre lo recibió más que complacida.

No había lugar para nosotros en aquella escena. No le encontraba sentido a nada de lo ocurrido.

-Van a estar bien, Kagami-kun -habló Kuroko a mi lado.

Y después de varios intentos fallidos cruzamos miradas.

-Kuroko… -comencé a decir.

-Volveré a jugar Kagami-kun -dijo seriamente- Volveré a ser tu sombra.

_No puedo dormir._

Y Kuroko parece hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Hasta ahora me he preguntado por qué estoy aquí. Y por 'aquí' me refiero a apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de mi sombra.

Kuroko duerme, boca arriba sin moverse. ¿Como es que su cabello termina entonces tan despeinado en las mañanas? Su respiración es tranquila y aun así su rostro luce un poco incomodo. ¿Será de dolor?

Paseo mi mirada por la habitación y espío el cuaderno en su cómoda. El maldito diario que tiene la culpa de todo. En él están escritos los pensamientos más íntimos de Kuroko, su impresión de sí mismo y de los demás. En él estoy descrito yo, en él están escritos sus pensamientos sobre mí.

'_Taiga_'

Solo una vez leí en él mi nombre.

'_Kagami-kun_'

Muchas veces resuena en mi mente su forma tan particular de llamarme.

-Con solo tu escritura me diste a entender lo que piensas de mí –murmuro entre dientes, volviendo mi mirada hacia él. Camino lentamente, adentrándome en la habitación- Por qué tenía que ser de esta forma –pregunto en voz baja, deteniéndome en un costado de la cama- Deberías ser más directo y decir las cosas como un hombre -le resondré.

-Kagami-kun…

Me asusto, sobresaltado y cuando vuelvo en mí me doy cuenta de que me he escondido detrás de la puerta del baño, ¿como he llegado hasta ahí?

-Kagami-kun… -dice de nuevo- Kagami-kun –prosigue.

Conclusión: habla en sueños.

Camino sigilosamente de nuevo hasta un lado de la cama. Kuroko no se ha movido, pero su respiración se ha vuelto un poco más rápida y con su mano buena fruncía con un poco de fuerza la sábana.

-Kagami-kun –susurró una vez más.

¿Era correcto seguir allí?

.

.

.

.

.

Toda idea en mi mente desapareció con sus palabras.

-Me gustas… Kagami-kun -sonrió en sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Quedé petrificado, poco después me sonrojé y con ello sentí mi temperatura corporal subir a más no poder. Aquella expresión, aun dormida, aquella sonrisa aun en sueños. ¿Qué estaría soñando, conmigo?

Desaparecí rápidamente de la habitación hasta llegar a la mía. Una vez con la puerta cerrada me permití soltar un largo suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. A continuación me cubrí la boca con la palma de mi mano y traté de recuperar la compostura. En mi estómago sentía mariposas y podría asegurar que tenía fiebre.

-Kuroko… -murmuré su nombre y pasé a mirarme rápidamente a un pequeño espejo que colgaba en una pared.

Estaba sonrojado.

Me di un cabezazo contra la pared y solo después de eso recuperé algo parecido a la calma. Hice y deshice durante un rato puños con las manos y solo cuando recuperé mi ritmo de respiración normal dejé de apoyar mi cabeza contra el cemento y mis manos ocuparon su lugar.

-Tiempo es lo que menos necesito –reflexioné con duda

Mi fase de negación aún persistía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lunes por la tarde. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía ni entrenamiento ni trabajo, era el día ideal… ¿quizá para invitar a una chica a salir?

Tenía el objetivo de ir directamente a su casa e invitarla formalmente, pero recordando que el equipo de esa escuela tenía entrenamiento, optó por encontrarla en el instituto y hacerle la petición allí.

El problema no fue llegar, sino escapar de las miradas de acoso de sus fans y de la asesina de algunos hombres. Los murmullos que más se escuchaban a su alrededor eran sobre el qué hacía un alumno de otra escuela ahí, especialmente si era modelo, y a quién estaría buscando.

-¿Are? -una voz masculina se escucho acercándose- ¿Kise-kun?

El rubio volteó ante el llamado.

-Imayoshi-san -saludó Kise con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Y esta novedad? -preguntó el mayor caminando a su lado- ¿Vienes a ver a Aomine?- su típica sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

-No esta vez- respondió-. Vengo a ver a Momo-cchi.

Aquello le sorprendió, y ambos caminaron juntos al coliseo.

-Senpai- ahora Kise inició la conversación -Usted ya no juega, ¿o sí?

No era algo extraño para nadie. En todos los institutos ocurría lo mismo. Con el fin de la Copa de Invierno terminaba otro año, los de tercer año se preparaban para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y dejaban atrás sus años de deporte.

-Vengo a ver como le va el equipo -contestó mirando al frente- Los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad no están muy lejos -comentó- Pero…

Kise comprendió su explicación sin necesidad de terminar de oír la respuesta. Con Kaijo ocurría lo mismo. Kasamatsu-san se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, e incluso así había veces que iba a ver al equipo, jugaba con ellos; pese a estar cerca de su graduación nada lo entretenía más que jugar al deporte que tanto amaba.

-Ya hemos llegado -la voz de Imayoshi junto con el sonido de la puerta lo regresaron al presente.

-¡Capitán! -lo saludaron muchos estudiantes emocionados.

Como no estarlo, si era raro verlo allí desde hacía un buen tiempo. Después de haberse retirado del equipo eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que iba de visita. Pero ser el centro de atención no le duró mucho tiempo, no siendo Kise otra visita inesperada.

-¡¿Kise Ryota?! Wakamatsu fue el primero en hacerle frente.

-Hola -saludó el rubio.

-Kise-san –saludó muy nervioso Sakurai, ya quedesde la última vez que se enfrentaron y Kise se volvió Aomine, le había cogido miedo- Gomenasai, gomenasai.

Todo el equipo estaba acostumbrado a ello, Kise sonrió apenado.

-He debido de haberlo traumatizado mucho -pensó para sí.

-¿Está Momoi-san por aquí? -Imayoshi captó la atención de todos.

-Está conversando con el entrenador -respondió Wakamatsu y pasó a señalarlos.

En efecto, Momoi conversaba con él y por alguna razón se la notaba extrañamente complacida.

-Imayoshi-senpai -Sakurai parecía haberse tranquilizado captando la atención de su audiencia- Hoy por primera vez Aomine-san vino a entrenar –confesó.

-¿Eh? -se sorprendieron tanto Imayoshi como Kise.

-Gomenasai, gomenasai -de nuevo se puso nervioso.

-¿Es eso verdad? -preguntó el ex N°4 a Wakamatsu.

-Estuvo entrenando -afirmó el nuevo capitán- ¡Y se fue justo cuando llegábamos nosotros para entrenar! -se quejó, notoriamente molesto.

Imayoshi sonrió complacido. El As había cambiado un poco desde la derrota en el campeonato.

-Eso explica por qué Momo-cchi está tan feliz -pensó Kise sonriendo levemente- Aomine-cchi está cambiando -pasó la vista a Momoi- Eso debe de hacerla feliz.

Momoi terminó de hablar con el entrenador al poco tiempo. La pelirrosa no tardó en notar la presencia de Kise entre el equipo y más que emocionada lo saludó.

-¡Ki-chan! -sonrió al verlo.

-Momo-cchi -respondió el rubio.

Después de ello, el equipo siguió entrenando bajo la guía del entrenador e Imayoshi. Momoi y Kise se alejaron un poco de la cancha y comenzaron a hablar a una lado, cerca de la puerta de salida del coliseo.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí Ki-chan -comentó Momoi sin separar la vista del entrenamiento.

-Tenía planeado ir a tu casa a visitarte -dijo Kise- Pero recordé que también te quedabas en los entrenamientos -comentó- Así que preferí venir a buscarte.

-¿A mí? -preguntó sorprendida.

Kise sonrió como galán que era. A Momoi no le afectaba esa sonrisa, pero por alguna razón más de uno de los miembros del equipo se detuvieron ante la iniciativa de Kise y contemplaron la escena. Kise sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

-Este sábado hay una fiesta para una de las compañías con las que trabajo -comentó- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- preguntó sonriéndole con naturalidad, lo cual para muchos igualaba a seductoramente.

-¿Eh? -se escuchó la voz a coro de casi todos los miembros del equipo incluido Imayoshi y, pese a permanecer en silencio, a la mirada escéptica del entrenador.

-¡¿Viniste a invitar a Momoi-san a una cita?! -preguntó por alguna razón enfadado Wakamatsu.

-¿Está mal? -preguntó Imayoshi, en cierta forma defendiendo a Kise.

-No lo está -lo apoyó Sakurai y ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió Wakamatsu bajó la voz- Gomenasai.

-Ki-chan -habló finalmente Momoi recibiendo la invitación entre las manos- Espero que solo sea por trabajo -sonrió divertida aceptando indirectamente, puesto que sabía que lo hacía como amigos, sin ninguna segunda intención de por medio. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Por supuesto -aseguró Kise pegando una mano a su pecho y luciendo la otra a modo de juramento- Prometo ser el caballero de Momo-cchi durante toda la fiesta.

A ambos se les escapó una sonrisa y de ahí fueron conscientes de todas las miradas sobre ellos.

-¿Are? -se preguntó Kise- ¿He hecho algo malo?

-Y así, Wakamatsu, se invita a una chica a salir -Imayoshi fue el primero en hablar, posando una mano en la espalda del mencionando y sacando así a todos del trance, para suavizar el ambiente.

Wakamatsu se sonrojó de vergüenza a más no poder. ¿Por qué sólo le mencionaba a él? Todos se rieron ante el comentario y su reacción, y así todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Te lo confirmaré de seguro en los próximos días Ki-chan -volvió a hablar Momoi al poco tiempo. Kise asintió. El equipo de nuevo se puso a entrenar y el rubio ya no era más el centro de atención.

-Neee, Momo-cchi -ahora fue Kise quien inicio la conversación.

-¿Hai?

-¿Cómo le esta yendo a Aomine-cchi? -preguntó. Momoi sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Ha cambiado un poco verdad?- volvió a preguntar. Momoi asintió.

-Esta entrenando -admitió- Solo, por su cuenta, pero lo está haciendo. En muy pocas ocasiones lo hace con el equipo, pero al menos… -pensó en la manera de explicarse con claridad- Ha cambiado, para bien -finalizó. Kise sonrió, complacido con su comentario.

-Entonces -volvió a hablar el rubio- Supongo que en estos momentos ha de estar durmiendo de nuevo. Momoi negó con la cabeza.

-Debe seguir en los camerinos -contestó- No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejó de entrenar. Podrías ir a saludarlo antes de irte -le sugirió.

Kise no necesitó otro incentivo para hacerlo. Con unas cuantas palabras de despedida se retiró del coliseo y fue a buscar al peliazul.

-¿Aomine-cchi? –preguntó, ingresando a los camerinos- ¿Aomine-cchi? -lo llamó de nuevo.

Se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr de las duchas.

-Debe seguir bañándose- pensó acercándose al área en cuestión- Puedo esperarlo -se propuso, sentándose en una de las bancas del lugar.

El sonido del agua seguía escuchándose pero repentinamente con ella se escucharon jadeos muy bajos pero roncos, ásperos.

-¿Aomine-cchi? -¿esa era su voz?

Los jadeos cada vez incrementaron su volumen, cada vez se volvieron más continuos. Kise a pesar de suponer qué estaba haciendo, no pudo contra la curiosidad de ver cómo lo hacía. El acto de darse placer propio no era nada nuevo a su edad y él no era la excepción en ese ámbito, por lo que no lo veía como algo malo.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta las duchas y, a pesar del vapor que abundaba allí dentro, distinguió la figura de su ex-compañero de equipo.

Piel morena, de espalda ancha y alta estatura, delgado pero corpulento. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras con una mano se apoyaba contra las lozas de las duchas, la otras

se escabullía en su entrepierna. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, seguramente imaginando algo que no fuese su mano sobre su miembro. Respiraba agitadamente y era un hecho que sudaba a pesar de que el agua de la ducha le mojaba incesantemente. Con cada segundo que pasaba los jadeos se hacían más rápidos y agitados. Estaba seguro de que Aomine murmuraba algo, tal vez un nombre... pero no lo escuchaba claramente, el sonido de vaivén que causaba su mano morena sobre su miembro era fuerte y resonaba en su cabeza.

Aunque sólo podía ver su espalda, no pudo evitarlo.

-Aomine-cchi -murmuró el rubio.

A los pocos segundos, Aomine consiguió correrse en su propia mano.

Articuló un gemido ronco por haber alcanzado el clímax, seguido de un gesto de cansancio y una sonrisa de satisfacción que se le formó en el rostro por el placer. El peliazul dejó de apoyarse con una mano y se dio la vuelta para apoyar su espalda contra la loza fría. Sus ojos aún se mantenían entrecerrados y su respiración continuaba siendo irregular.

Y Kise lo vio. Su rostro, su cuerpo, su ser. Todo él. Aquella era la persona que más admiraba, aquel era su más grande rival.

-No es el mejor momento -pensó el rubio.

Volteó en dirección a la salida, dispuesto a retirarse. Aun así no pudo evitar mirarlo una última vez antes de salir de los camerinos.

Aomine se había envuelto en una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tenía otra alrededor del cuello. Su respiración al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad, pero de nuevo sólo apreciaba su espalda.

-La próxima vez espero no encontrarte en las mismas condiciones -pensó el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sólo para encontrarse con Momoi al otro lado, dispuesta a ingresar.

-¿Ki-chan? -preguntó la pelirosa-. ¿Hablaste con Daiki?

Kise se rascó la cabeza un poco, incómodo con la pregunta. No lo había hecho, pero no podía decirle a ella la razón, así que negó con la cabeza.

-Seguía bañándose -contestó-. La próxima vez que lo vea lo haré.

Se despidió de ella de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del coliseo.

-Ki-chan estaba sonrojado -detectó Momoi casi inmediatamente a su retirada-. ¿Estará bien? -se preguntó.

La puerta de los camerinos volvió a abrirse. Aomine seguía desnudo con sólo la toalla cubriéndolo. Vio a Momoi en la entrada y sacó sus conclusiones.

-Así que sólo fuiste tú -comentó con tono de decepción y dispuesto a ingresar al cuarto de nuevo.

-¿Eh? -se cuestionó ella y pasó a mirarlo no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse ante su imagen.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡KYA! -gritó.

Aquel grito se escuchó por todo el coliseo, junto con el de objetos siendo lanzados.

-¿Momoi-san? -Llegó el equipo corriendo a su alcance.

La escena que se reveló ante ellos fue particular. Aomine se encontraba tirado en el piso boca abajo, mitad de su cuerpo dentro de los camerinos, la otra mitad en el pasillo. Contra él había sido lanzada una escoba, un trapeador y algunos contenedores de limpieza.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? -preguntó Imayoshi.

La mirada fue dirigida a Momoi. La pelirrosa estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas aunque su rostro lucía más que sonrojado. En una de sus manos tenía un balde de metal listo para ser lanzado.

-¿Momoi-san? -la llamó Sakurai-. ¿Estas bien?

Momoi lloró, pero de cólera.

-Ahomine es un pervertido -gritó-. ¡Por su culpa no voy a poder ser tomada como esposa!

-Y yo que creí haberlo visto todo -pensó Imayoshi, pero no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Satsuki… -Aomine la llamaba aun teniendo su rostro contra el piso. Estaba notoriamente molesto.

-Aomine -habló el ex-capitán-. Por favor, vístete -le pidió soltando un suspiro de 'eres un caso perdido'.

Las cosas que ocurrían en Tōō, se quedaban en Tōō.

**Fin del capitulo IX**

**TBC...**

* * *

Como prometi, este capitulo resulto mas largo y creo que por primera vez no queda en una escena de suspenso? XD Eso es bueno no? Jajajaja La escena de Aomine, se lo tiene bien merecido x exhibicionista! En cuanto a lo de Momoi de no poder ser tomada como esposa, no se si sea real o no allá en Japón pero según Uraboku (Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru) en un capitulo ocurre una escena similar y me pareció divertido! Como siempre, Kagami es BAKAGAMI y Kuroko es un ángel... tambien baka!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y reviews, aunque publique ahora de manera irregular me siento feliz de seguir teniendo y estar en aumento los seguidores y favoritos. =D En especial a **Linne-'Malfoy**, **Noki-Yato**, **Leyra Bennet** y **Rinachi** sus comentarios siempre son geniales!

Hace poco cree un poll para ver cual seria el nombre ideal para el padre de Kagami pero por alguna razón creo que no funciona, asi que para los interesados por medio de comentario tambien pueden votar. Y otra idea que no había mencionado antes... se me vino a la mente mientras tenia mi clase de nervios craneales LOL! Si consideramos a las cuatro parejas que tengo en mente y a cada una tuvieran que atribuirle el sentido (olor, tacto, gusto, visión y escuchar) cual escogerían? Mi posición es la siguiente: KagaKuro- tacto, AoKise- vision/escuchar, MidoTaka- olor y MuraHimu- sabor (este ultimo me resulta obvio) XD Que opinan ustedes?

Leer sus opiniones ayuda a mi inspiración, siempre lo he dicho y no me cansare de decirlo. Así que sus reviews son importantes!

En cuanto un spoiler del próximo capitulo... creo que eso lo publicare en mi profile cuando lo tenga mas claro, no tengo idea ni de lo que estoy tratando de redactar por el momento lalalalalala... solo se que quiero que aparezca el padre de Kagami.

Repito, muchas gracias por todo

Bye bye

Sarima

Pd: el rating ha cambiado finalmente a M! Se dieron cuenta XD No hay mucha acción todavía, pero dentro de algunos capítulos mas puede que todo comience a tomar ese camino.


	12. Previos al momento

ANTES de leer el siguiente capitulo x favor tengan en cuenta lo siguiente:

1. Este capitulo no esta B-readeado, todavia al menos...

2. Disculpen/ Ignoren mis faltas gramaticales y ortográficas atroces... T_T

3. Hace tiempo que no redacto (este capitulo fue mi estanque x mas de un mes) asi que es probable que mi narracion este un poco diferente a las demas donde era mas constante

4. Por ultimo, disfruten del capitulo, mil disculpas por dejarlos con las ganas tanto tiempo... aunq igual este capitulo va a seguir haciendolo LOL!

* * *

**Capitulo X**

Previos al momento**  
**

**Normal P.O.V.**

'_Eres como un niño_'

Todavía retumbaban en su cabeza aquellas palabras. Ya era de noche, cerca de las 8 y estaba echado en su cama, aburrido, buscando conciliar el sueño, sin éxito.

'_Puedes venir conmigo, Atsushi_'

Ese día había conversado con sus padres sobre la invitación de Himuro para acompañarlo a America.

_Flashback.-.-.-.-.-._

Al medio día

-Mamá- llamo el joven de cabello morado dirigiéndose a su progenitora- Muro-chin- me invito de viaje- comento

-Atsushi, podrías alcanzarme los platos?- pregunto en cambio, ignorando por completo su comentario- Ya vamos a almorzar- le sonrió

Su madre no le creyó.

-Papá- prosiguió a tratar con su padre una vez que regreso del trabajo- Me han invitado de viaje a América

-Si Atsushi, lo que tú digas- le contesto sin prestarle la suficiente atención ya que buscaba el control de la televisión- Has visto el control remoto?

Su padre tampoco se lo creyó.

Solo una vez que los tres miembros de la familia tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer, Murasakibara tomo una actitud más seria. Acabo rápido su cena y dejo el plato en la mesa con un ruido fuerte que llamo la atención a sus padres.

-¿Ocurre algo Atsushi?- pregunto su padre

-¿Tienes más hambre?- cuestiono en cambio su madre

Atsushi negó con la cabeza, se levantó de su silla y se excusó por un momento para ir a su habitación.

-¿Estará enfermo?- se preguntaron los mayores mirándose entre si

-Mamá, papá- regreso rápidamente trayendo es sus manos lo que quería mostrarles

Mostro primero el boleto en su mano y acto seguido lo dejo en la mesa. Sus padres dirigieron su mirada al papel por unos minutos… los minutos más largos de su vida…

-¿Puedo ir?- rompió el silencio con una pregunta

Sus padres aun con una expresión de incredulidad volvieron a cruzar miradas entre sí para de ahí dirigirla al hijo, quien esperaba una respuesta positiva con gran ánimo

_Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-_

-Muro-chin debió haberlo dicho antes- pensó para si

Sus padres no le negaron el permiso. Despues de una conversación seria de aproximadamente tres horas, ambos cedieron al Mursakibara acceder a todas las condiciones impuestas por los mayores. Eso y la familiaridad que tenían con Himuro, su reconocimiento como una persona responsable y ejemplar lo que los tranquilizaron y les dieron seguridad de que nada malo le pasaría al menor.

'Pero debes tener mucho cuidado, ¿me entendiste?…' en una parte de su mente corrian las advertencias de su madre

'¡El dinero que te voy a dar no es solo para dulces!' era una de las tantas amenazas de su padre 'Mejor debería pedirle a Himuro-kun que se encarge de eso…'

'¿Cuanto tiempo te iras?' sin embargo esa pregunta no se la hicieron ninguno de los dos y era la mas importante desde su punto de vista

-Aka-chin- murmuro Murasakibara- Durante un mes- respondió en su mente- Quizas un poco mas…

Solto un suspiro de cansancio mirando al techo. Acto seguido dejo de echarse en su cama y se sento al borde de ella.

'Deberias comenzar desde ya a alistar maletas' la sugerencia de su madre no parecía tan mala en aquel momento

-Pero me da flojera- hablo para si solo la respuesta- No quiero…- admitió

Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se parara, caminara al armario, sacara una maleta vacia y comenzara a tirar sobre ella ropa al azar de su armario.

-Según Muro-chin el clima…- pensaba mientras de vez en cuando escogia su ropa

Despues de vaciar casi medio armario volteo a la maleta. Todo revalzaba.

-Quizas necesite dos- pensó- Ya me canse- dijo bostezando y mirando la hora- Aun es temprano- cogio su celular- 'Muro-chin…- comenzo a escribir lo mismo que pensaba en voz alta- Cuantas maletas tengo permitido llevar para el viaje? Enviar'

En menos de cinco minutos recibió su respuesta

'Mientras no sea una maleta de dulces; creo que dos serán suficientes. Himuro'

-Muro-chin malo…- pensó

Pero antes de poder seguir con su critica

'En el aeropuerto podras comprar todos los dulces que quieras. Toleralo hasta entonces y te comprare algunos para que comas durante el vuelo. Himuro'

Ante aquella respuesta su expresión facial cambio radicalmente

-'Muro-chin es dulce'- pensó con una sonrisa y un campo de flores lo rodeo ante su expresión tan angelical e inocente- Realmente… muy dulce- admitió sin decoro alguno y su sonrisa se tornó más adulta (como seductora?)

Alisto lo que pudo en la maleta que tenia a la mano. La ropa que ya no entro en la maleta cerrada la dejo sobre ella y se sento de nuevo en su cama

-Seran las primeras vaciciones que pase con el- se echo en ella y bostezo por segunda vez

Se acomodo de costado, quedando su mirada fija a una comoda al costado de su cama. Una pequeña lámpara le daba toda la luz que necesitaba, pero también iluminaba dos retratos dispuestos en la misma mesa de noche. La primera foto era una que conservaba desde Teiko, una foto grupal de todo el Kiseki no Sedai, y la segunda había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Himuro. Un marco de fotos en plata con decoraciones de aros (que el creía que eran Donuts y por ello le gustaba mucho) con la fotografía de todo el equipo de Yosen en ella. Mursakibara cargaba un pastel gigante y soplaba las velas, mientras que Himuro sonreía alegremente aplaudiendo junto con el resto del equipo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo cayendo poco a poco dormido mirando la misma foto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Muro-chin es dulce_'

En sus manos aun tenia el celular con el mensaje abierto.

-Atsushi- pensó nervioso a pesar de mantener su cara de poker

Murasakibara era consciente de lo que acababa de escribirle? Habia pasado cerca de una hora desde que recibió el mensaje, asi que lo mas seguro era que no.

-Sigue siendo un niño- murmuro para sí, sin ser consciente del leve rubor que adornaba sus mejillas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami P.O.V.**

-Taiga… Taiga…

Una voz suave pero ligeramente aguda llamaba mi nombre en sueños

-Taiga… Taiga…

¿Era la voz de Kuroko?

-Taiga…

Una sombra se poso frente a mis ojos entreabiertos…

Pero unos labios que bien conocía fueron los que me despertaron de manera brusca a través de un beso asfixiante

Grite en medio de el y con algo de brutalidad me separe de mi acosador

-¡ALEX!- reclame

-Finalmente despertaste bello durmiente- comento sonriéndome divertida - Ya era hora- se cruzo de brazos

-Que haces aquí?- pregunte rascándome la cabeza un poco adolorido por el despertar tan abrupto

-Te has fijado en la hora?- me contesto con otra pregunta

Pase a mirar el reloj de mi comoda que marcaba que iban a ser ya las once de la mañana.

-¡WAAA!- solte un grito

Me sorprendi, levante de mi cama y comenze a correr de un extremo al otro de la habitación buscando alistar mi ropa para cambiarme

- Ah!- recordé- Kuroko- estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para ir a despertalo

-Kuroko-kun se esta bañando- comento Alex intuyendo mis intenciones- Llegue aquí hace una hora. Kuroko se encontraba tomando desayuno; hace solo unos minutos termino y me pidió que viniera a despertarte mientras el se terminaba de alistar.

-Hai- conteste calmándome y adentrándome al baño, para terminar de cambiarme alli.

Dentro, me puse a pensar en el por qué dormi demasiado anoche y recordé que no fue que dormi en exceso, sino… lo tarde que me acoste. Fue inevitable que la imagen de Kuroko, dormido, sonriéndome, murmurando mi nombre… ¡AHHH! ¿Por qué surgio en mi mente tan repentinamente?

¡Splash!

Cuando Alex abrió la puerta del baño preguntándose el porque me demoraba tanto, me encontró ahogando mi rostro en el lavatorio.

-Taiga- me llamo sorprendida mas que asustada- ¿Te encuentras bien?- parecía estar divirtiéndose con mis ocurrencias

Una serie de burbujas que solte dentro del agua contestaron por mi.

-¿Preocupado?- pregunto Alex alcanzándome una toalla para secarme la cara

No conteste, mi mirada seria y aun asi mi rostro ligeramente sonrojado le dieron todas las respuestas que necesitaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salimos del departamento relativamente tarde. El tiempo que tomo Kuroko en cambiarse mas el tiempo que demore yo en terminar mi desayuno, mas el tiempo que nos demoro tomar un taxi, hizo que estuviéramos cerca del medio dia recién camino a la clínica. El plan era dejar primero a Kuroko y Alex, después ir al aeropuerto a recoger a mi padre, regresar al departamento, dejarlo en él y volver a salir con dirección a la clínica. Era todo un viaje el que haría yo acompañado del taxista, pero tenia que cumplirlo, si quería estar cerca de Kuroko.

¡¿Cerca?! ¿Desde cuando tanta preocupación?

-Ya llegamos- me distrajo la voz del taxista quien detuvo el auto al frente de una de las puertas de ingreso de la clínica

-Aquí bajamos nosotros Kuroko- hablo Alex desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y desembarcando

-Hai- contesto Kuroko siguiendo su ejemplo

Esperaba por alguna razón nervioso a que todo se diera de manera rápida. Mientras mas tiempo pasara más tendria la idea y los deseos de quedarme. Más seguiría mis impulsos… mas…

Baje por unos minutos del taxi y ayude a sacar el maletín de ropa que traía Kuroko para su estadia, de la maletera. No obstante se lo di a Alex, quien sin cuestionamientos tomo en sus manos el maletín de hombro y comenzo a emprender marcha hacia el ingreso. Kuroko estaba por seguir su ejemplo pero…

-Kuroko- lo llame

Mi sombra se detuvo dándome la espalda ante mi llamado mas no me dirigio la mirada

-¿Que ocurre?- me pregunto cabizbajo

No sabia exactamente que quería decirle, no estaba seguro de si era correcto pensar en algo tan serio en un momento tan decisivo. Dentro de mi todavía no asimilaba la idea, pero… si se trataba de Kuroko… no era desagradable estar a su lado, no era nada desagradable quererlo

Alze una de mis manos con la intención de posarla sobe su cabeza pero él la evadio a ultimo minuto. Me sorprendi, Kuroko aun cabizbajo me dio la espalda de nuevo y emprendio marcha a la puerta de ingreso

-Ve con tu padre, Kagami-kun- me dijo mientras se retiraba

Nunca nos despedimos. Al parecer Kuroko aun resentia mi ausencia en ese momento, todavía estaba molesto.

¿Por qué tenia que ser hoy?… No sabia si lo decía por la llegada de mi padre o la operación de Kuroko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 de estatura salía a través de la puerta de desembarque del aeropuerto. Tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, peinado hacia atrás, luciendo sus dobles cejas características de la familia. Sus ojos eran de un color marron claro, que a pesar de lucir intimidantes, con una expresión en el rostro serena, tranquilizaban. Aparentaba tener cerca de 40 años, mas su vestimenta, terno, camisa y pantalón de vestir, le daban un aspecto mas adulto. Caminaba con lentitud entre la multitud con dirección a la salida del aeropuerto. Jalaba con una mano una maleta negra de viaje y en su otro brazo colgaba un maletín de laptop.

-¿Donde estará?- se pregunto deteniéndose a las afueras del aeropuerto- Taiga- pensó para si

Habia mucha gente como el esperando a familiares. Mientras hacia tiempo, fue inevitable que no fuera testigo de numerosos reencuentros.

-Father, father!- le llamo la atención en particular la voz de una mujer joven buscando a su familiar

-I'm here!- escucho que le contestaba un hombre que se encontraba cerca de el, que ante el llamado alzo la mano en señal de saludo y comenzo a caminar en su dirección acompañado de una mujer de su edad

-Who is she?- fue lo primero que pregunto la joven ante el reencuentro

-Your new mother, dear- contesto el señor sonriéndole y presentándola

La expresión de la joven que esperaba alegremente el regreso de su padre cambio rápidamente

-My new… mother?- pregunto con nerviosismo y cierto disgusto

El ambiente de esa familia se torno tenso

-Espero que no resuelte asi entre nosotros- pensó el señor Kagami para si- Taiga- murmuro su nombre de nuevo

-Aquí estoy- lo sorprendio un llamado detrás suyo

-¡Ah!- se asusto volteándose a verlo

-¿Padre?

El señor Kagami paseo la mirada una ultima vez al trio que había estado observando, para después dirigirla de nuevo a Taiga

-¿Ocurre algo papa?- pregunto su hijo extrañado

-Me alegra verte, hijo- lo saludo cortésmente- ¿Como has estado?- evadio la pregunta de su hijo con otra, no era el momento de hablar de temas tan serios a penas un reencuentro

Taiga se olvidó por completo de su pregunta y contesto la otra con naturalidad. Sonrio levemente, le alegraba poder ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo, pero en ese momento, había también otra persona en su mente, su sonrisa disimulaba su preocupación por ella.

-El taxi nos esta esperando, papá- comento Taiga cogiendo la maleta de su padre y comenzando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento

-¿Un taxi?- pregunto su padre sin moverse todavia

-¿En que otra cosa pensabas que vendría?- le pregunto deteniéndose y dirigiéndole la mirada de nuevo

Su padre le sonrio con los ojos

-¿Que tienes en mente, padre?- le pregunto Taiga al reconocer en esa mirada tan característica de los Kagami que siempre había un plan de por medio

-La ultima vez que viniste sacaste licencia de conducir ¿no es asi?- le pregunto metiendo su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su saco

El lucir de unas llaves en las manos del mayor le dieron su respuesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Kagami nunca le gusto presumir de su familia, pues a diferencia de sus otros miembros nunca sintio que realmente encajaba con la descripción de uno. Durante generaciones el apellido Kagami había sido llevado con orgullo por cada uno de sus miembros al tener siempre un cargo importante en cualquier ámbito en que trabajasen. Actualmente su padre, Kagami Taichi era un CEO a la cabeza de una compañía grande. Taiga no tenia idea, y nunca le intereso realmente en que se enfocaba su oficio. Mientras tuviera hogar, comida y salud, no pediría nada mas, o al menos eso creía…

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños y navidad- comento el padre deteniéndose frente a un carro rojo de lujo estacionado en una playa de estacionamiento (de esos que se deja durante días y cobran caro)- ¡Ah! Si quieres también consideralo regalo del dia del niño- comento con gracia.

Los ojos saltones de su hijo asi como su boca abierta de impresión fue todo lo que necesito para saber que estaba agradecido con el obsequio.

-Vas a conducirlo, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que su preocupación en ese momento debía ser Kuroko, fue inevitable que ante tal sorpresa se olvidara de el por un momento.

Despues de acomodar la maleta en la maletera (retorico no?), su padre se adentro y sento en el asiento de copiloto y Taiga a su costado, preparando todo su ambiente antes de encender el carro

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el menor con los ojos iluminados infantilmente admirando cada detalle del interior del vehiculo

Su padre solo sonrio. Bajo el pensamiento que aquel obsequio podía prepararlo para una sorpresa futura aun mayor, ambos hombres emprendieron camino al departamento.

Recien a medio camino Kagami hijo lo sentiría, recién a medio camino reflexionaría, recién a medio camino se daría cuenta… lo ¿ridículamente? importante que se había vuelto su sombra en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Paciente ¿Kuroko Tetsuya?- pregunto una enfermera ingresando a la habitación que se le había dado al peliceleste

-Yes- contesto Alex en su lugar

Los pensamientos de Kuroko en ese momento, no estaban solo en la operación

-Kagami-kun- pensó mirando a través de la ventana

Esperaba que no hubiera sido mal interpretado su mensaje antes de separarse.

-Estamos listos- comento la enfermera dirigiendose a ambos

Alex afirmo con la cabeza; Kuroko dirigio la vista a la enfermera y también afirmo. Bajo de la cama donde se encontraba hechado de cubito y camino detrás de la enfermera. Con su túnica de paciente como única prenda, solo con su yeso en su brazo, ya estaba preparado para entrar al quirófano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una mujer de cabello rubio, largo, ondulado. De alta estatura y buen porte. De ojos castaños claros, casi mostazas. Con solo verla, era indiscutible que era modelo. Caminaba por las calles siendo ya muy de noche, acompañada de dos hombres, uno su manager, el otro su guardaespaldas.

-Es aquí?- pregunto deteniendo su caminar frente a un edificio con un ruido seco, producto de sus zapatos de taco alto

-Hai- contesto su manager- La fiesta de año nuevo, se celebrara aquí en una semana

-En una semana- pensó la joven- Ha pasado mucho tiempo- sonrio- Desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí en Japon

* * *

Repito! Este capitulo NO esta B-readeeado! A penas lo tenga corregido lo reemplazo!

Notas cortas: la ultima escena es un WANNA BE plot! Ojala resulte, no soy muy fan de los OCC pero sin darme cuenta creo con ellos una historia donde intervienen todos los personajes

Por ultimo: reviews para el animo? XD Continuare con esta historia hasta el final! Sin importar cuanto tiempo me demore en subir capitulos!

Hasta la corrección XD

Sarima


	13. Porque te quiero

Mi vida vuelve a ser un infierno, levantarse a la 5:30 am todos los dias, ir al hospital hasta casi la 1 de la tarde, regresar a casa y tener clases de frances en las noches... al menos aproveche bien mis vacaciones XD

Este capitulo tampoco esta B-readeado, NECESITO UNA NUEVA B-READER PLEASE!

En cuanto a las razones de mi ausencia, numero 1: vaciones, numero 2: bloqueo de escritora yaoista, numero 3: reafan con Naruto (releer todo el manga y mirar todo el anime de nuevo consume tiempo LOL! Obviando fillers claro esta) XDXDXD

Aun así espero seguir teniendo apoyo con esta historia =D

Este capitulo es el que muchas han estado esperando espero que cumpla con sus expectativas e ignoren mis faltas de gramatica atroces T_T

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Solo la historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

Porque te quiero

**Kagami P.O.V.**

Esperar tanto duele

El semáforo todavía seguía en rojo, ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa. Mi padre seguía hablando solo sobre sus días en el extranjero mientras que yo manejaba.

¿Cuánto tardare? ¿Llegaría tarde? ¿A casa? ¿Al hospital? ¿A la operación?

¿Cuándo comencé a sentirme así?

Estos sentimientos tan vagos, tan ajenos y desconocidos para mí.

¿Cuándo leí el cuaderno de Kuroko? ¿Cuándo le pedí que viniera conmigo a América? ¿Cuándo ganamos el campeonato? ¿Cuándo…

'_Seré la sombra de tu luz. Mientras más oscura sea, mas resaltara tu luz_'

Cuando me declaro sus intenciones lo primero que sentí fue vergüenza ajena, pero muy pronto fue opacada por respeto. Kuroko entre todos los candidatos me eligió a mí para ser su luz. ¿Cuándo esta admiración y respeto despertaron sentimientos? La culpa no es del cuaderno, incluso sin el tarde o temprano hubiéramos terminado en una situación parecida… ¿tal vez?

Quiero verlo

Quiero estar con el

El semáforo cambio a luz verde

-Padre- comencé una nueva conversación mientras volvía a manejar- Yo…

-Vi tus partidos Taiga- me interrumpió- Ganaron la final y tú y tu equipo ahora son el número uno en Japón. No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti- sonrió- Si tan solo tus calificaciones fueran igual de buenas que tu talento en el baloncesto

-Si…si tan solo fueran así de buenas…- sonreí vagamente-¡Hey! ¡Ese no es el punto!- reclame captando la burla

-Semáforo- me advirtió y frene de golpe

-¡Padre!- chocamos contra el cinturón de seguridad

-¿Qué?- seguía sonriendo

'_Te hare a ti y al equipo el número uno en Japón_'

Kuroko se lo propuso. Fue nuestra promesa y la conseguimos.

-Tu compañero es el número once ¿verdad?- continuo la conversación ya cerca de llegar al edificio- Es casi invisible, pero que buen pase el de la victoria. Has conseguido un amigo muy especial Taiga, no puedo esperar a conocerlo

-Hai- me limite a contestar estacionando el carro al frente del edificio

-¿Está esperándote en el departamento? ¿Cuándo lo van a operar? ¿Como esta?

Me tomo un poco de tiempo contestarle debido a que estaba ayudándolo a bajar la maleta de la maletera, pero una vez cerrada esta, me quede mirando el carro, ignorando la presencia de mi padre a mis espaldas

-Él está en la clínica en estos momentos- hable en tono bajo- Han de estar operándolo ahora- no dejaba de mirar la maletera cerrada- Él está…

Y antes de poder continuar sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, con una ¿laptop?

-¡Padre!- le grite sobándome donde me había golpeado-¿Por qué?

Otro golpe, ahora con el maletín de la laptop

-¡Auch!

-¡Hijo baka!- me grito- ¡Estas aquí y no con tu amigo! Tu eres responsable de su estadía, como se te ocurre ausentarte en un momento tan importante de su vida?!

Mi padre está molesto conmigo ¿por no estar con Kuroko?

-Me pediste que fuera a recogerte al aeropuerto…

-Me pudiste haber dicho que la operación era hoy y habría manejar yo de regreso ¿lo sabias?- seguía molesto

-Alex está tomando mi lugar- trate de excusarme

-¡Alex no es tu Taiga! Nadie puede remplazarte en su vida. Eres tú el que debe estar a su lado en momentos como estos.

De acuerdo, aquella declaración me tomo por sorpresa. Mi padre exigía mi presencia cerca de Kuroko. A pesar de ser bajo otra idea respecto a nuestra relación, el mensaje era el mismo. Era importante en su vida.

'_Kagami kun tiene un buen padre, deberías seguir su ejemplo_'

Debería…

Reflexione rápidamente y sonreí

El único que se creaba las excusas para ausentarme era yo.

-Tienes razón viejo- comente ante sus palabras

No espere a que continuara con su sermón. Me adentre en el auto y sin esperar tiempo a que se calentara el motor emprendí marcha.

Debí haberlo hecho desde un principio

'_Kagami-kun, por favor…_'

Su mirada triste y perdida rondo una vez más por mi cabeza

'_Estoy bien, Kagami-kun. Solo déjame quedarme asi un rato'_

Aquella noche que pase con el

'_Kagami-kun… me gustas'_

Las palabras que murmuro dormido anoche, eran las mismas que en estos momentos expresaban mis sentimientos. Yo había sido el baka hasta ese momento, actuando como si nada fuera serio, huyendo de la confesión. Desde que conocí a Kuroko mi vida cambio. Ya no importaba el tiempo, ni cuando fue que comencé a sentir algo más que amistad por él.

En aquel momento Kuroko me estaba esperando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

La operación se pospuso unas horas debido a unos exámenes que debían tomarme. Una inspección rápida a mi brazo fracturado y una nueva radiografía habían sido las ordenes que el médico me había dado a último minuto y por ello me encontraba en esos momentos de nuevo en mi cuarto de paciente, esperando alguna novedad.

Estaba echado en mi cama, pensando en el porvenir, pensando en las consecuencias de mi decisión. En aquel momento me preocupaba más Kagami-kun que mi propio brazo, lo cual me resultaba irónico y al mismo tiempo desconcertante. Yo evadí su gesto en ese momento pidiéndole que fuera a ver su padre. No me despedí de él. Pero no era porque estaba deprimido sino…

-Kuroko-kun?

Voltee a ver a Alex. Ella había estado conmigo en todo momento desde mi ingreso. Ella había sido testigo de todo momento incomodo de silencio entre yo y Kagami-kun. Y aun solo observando nuestra interacción parecía comprender mejor que nosotros mismos, la situación.

-¿Hai?- pregunte

-¿Sigues nervioso?- dejo de mirar la revista que tenía en manos para entablar conversación

-No puedo negarlo- contesto- Es difícil no estarlo. Es la primera vez que van a hacerme una operación después de todo

Alex-san paseo su vista por mi brazo ante lo cual sonrió tristemente

-No lo decía por eso…- murmuro por lo bajo- Pero… ¿Te sigue doliendo tu brazo?- aun así se adaptó a la conversación rápido

-No- aquella respuesta parecía ser buena de mi parte, pero…- Ya no siento nada- confesé- Es como si hubiera perdido la sensibilidad en todo mi brazo

La mirada de Alex se tornó pensativa y note en sus ojos preocupación por unos segundos. Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo pero nos interrumpió entonces el ingreso de la enfermera

-¿Ya es hora?- pregunte con tono de voz tranquilo

-El doctor desea tener unas palabras con su responsable antes de la cirugía- comento y dirigió su mirada a Alex- ¿Es usted?

-¿Yo?- pregunto señalándose sorprendida

Le dirigí la mirada pidiéndole con ella de que acceda

-¡Sí!- siguió inmediatamente y paso a sonreír nerviosa- Soy yo, soy yo- repitió

Su actitud le extraño a la enfermera, pero pareció convencida

-Por favor, acompáñeme unos momentos señora- pidió y volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación saliendo de ella con Alex-san

De nuevo volvía a estar solo en mi habitación, de nuevo todos mis pensamientos y preocupaciones eran ocupados por él antes que por la misma operación.

-Kagami-kun- murmure abrazando mis piernas, sentado en la cama

En aquel momento quizás lo mejor hubiera sido dejar que acariciara mi cabeza, dejarlo hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami P.O.V.**

Siete semáforos, diez curvas y cuatro faltas de transito sin ser detectadas para mi suerte (y la de mi padre), para finalmente arribar al estacionamiento de la clínica. Por suerte el servicio de estacionamiento estaba libre y solo basto que dejara la llave en el parket para que el auto fuera estacionado. Camine lo más rápido que se permitía por aquellos pasillos y finalmente llegue a la secretaria donde podrían decirme cómo iba la operación de Kuroko.

-Buenas tardes- me acerque rápidamente apoyándome en el mueble y sorprendiendo a la secretaria

-¡Ah! Buenas… - contesto nerviosa

-Quería saber cómo resulto la operación del paciente Kuroko Tetsuya- pedí

-Kuroko, Kuroko…-comenzó a revisar la maquina

Pareció una eternidad lo que se demoró, y su respuesta no fue muy buen tranquilizante

-Qué extraño- comento- La operación está programada para estas horas, pero al parecer todavía no ha ingresado al quirófano

-¿Cómo?- me desespere, pero después de ver la mirada de miedo de la señora trate de tranquilizarme- ¿Sabe dónde ubicarlo?- pregunte

-Si su cirugía está programada para hoy ha de estar en el pabellón K, señor

-¡Gracias!

Sin esperar a que me contestara de vuelta emprendí marcha de nuevo. Kuroko todavía no había sido operado, debía darle el alcance antes de que ingrese al quirófano, debía verlo.

-¿Es este el pabellón K?- pregunte a una enfermera del lugar asustándola igual que la secretaria

-Sí…señor- contesto

-¿Cuál es la habitación del paciente Kuroko Tetsuya?- pregunte de nuevo pero sonó más a orden

-Señor…- cada vez era más difícil conseguir respuestas- El paciente once está ya en las habitaciones de traslado

-¿Y dónde queda eso?- exigí saber

-Esa información… esa información…

-¡¿Qué?!- cada vez me desesperaba mas

-Esa información solo puede ser entregada a familiares y responsables del paciente, señor- se hizo presente la enfermera jefa. Mujer de mayor edad y como todas las enfermeras jefas, de mal carácter- Y por lo que tengo entendido, el paciente Kuroko ingreso acompañado de su responsable al medio día.

-Es correcto enfermera- trate de intervenir- Pero yo soy…

-Si me entiende entonces hará lo correcto y esperara tranquilo a que la operación se realice. Si en verdad aprecia al paciente haga lo correcto.

¿Por qué las enfermeras siempre son tan tercas?

Se volteo seguida de la enfermera más joven dispuesta a irse. No podía permitirlo. Apreté fuertemente los dedos de mis manos formando puños buscando tranquilizarme, debía encontrar una forma de verlo, asi que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

- Soy su pareja- declare casi a grito

El pabellón se encontraba casi vacío, no hubieron muchos testigos de la escena, sin embargo ni aquello pareció sorprender a la enfermera jefa. Me quede mirando como retomaba su camino de nuevo, ¿no había forma de convencerla?

-Último cuarto de este pasillo, a tu derecha- escuche las palabras de la enfermera más joven- Ve con él- aquello no tenía que decirlo para hacerlo

No me importo entonces las reglas del hospital, era una carrera contra el tiempo, corrí.

-¡Está prohibido correr en los pasillos!- grito la enfermera desde lejos

-¡Esta igualmente prohibido gritar!- conteste del mismo modo

Después de arreglar las cosas con Kuroko estaría en serios problemas en el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kuroko P.O.V.**

Alex-san no regresaba y estar solo en situaciones de este tipo no eran bueno para mi subconsciente. Hace casi un año no habría sentido los mismos nervios debido a que en esa época seguía acostumbrado a la soledad. Pero después de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del año, en pocos meses había dejado atrás todo ese pasado. En poco tiempo olvide lo que se sentía estar solo y esperaba nunca más tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Inesperadamente alguien toco la puerta de la habitación. No podía ser Alex-san, ella entraba sin necesidad de tocarla, podría ser otra enfermera, lista para darme la noticia de que fuera a sala, o podría ser… no, él no estaba aquí.

Me acerque lentamente a la puerta, pues no encontraba la voz para contestar y autorizar el ingreso. Estaba intranquilo y sentía al mismo tiempo que no estaba listo para la operación.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta una vez más y me detuve frente a ella.

La puerta se abrió espontáneamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami P.O.V.**

Fue innecesario, tocar la puerta de la habitación. Considerando la situación y el momento en el que estaba, el abrirla directamente fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho desde que ingrese a la clínica.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kagami-kun…

Tras ella se encontraba Kuroko, mirándome sorprendido y al mismo tiempo exaltado

Mi nombre, su pronunciación, el nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo la emoción, su aspecto, mi decisión

.

.

.

.

.

El escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose automáticamente, fue todo lo que necesite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Y no contesto con palabras. Tomo en sus manos el rostro pálido del otro y lo atrajo al suyo. Le dio su respuesta a través de un beso. Corto, leve e inesperadamente tímido. Aun así transmitió en el todo lo que sentía, nervios, frustración, enojo, preocupación, cariño, amor. Finalmente sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Kuroko nunca parpadeo. Se quedó mirando atónito la acción y no fue hasta que se separaron que lo hizo, sonrojándose lentamente a mas no poder

-Kagami-kun…- murmuro desconcertado

Su expresión facial en ese momento, su cuerpo tembloroso y su sonrojo evidente. Nunca antes Kagami lo había visto así.

-Te quiero- declaro el pelirrojo- Te quiero- repitió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Y Kuroko no perdió más tiempo después de ello. Se paró de puntas, estiro su brazo ileso y sujeto de la nuca a Kagami y lo atrajo de nuevo a él.

No eran necesarias más palabras y mucho menos las explicaciones. El simple hecho de estar ahí besándolo, era todo lo que necesitaba.

El segundo beso fue más fuerte e intenso. Kagami sin separarse de él paso a abrazarlo y no fue hasta que sintió que presionaba yeso y que escucho un quejido de dolor que fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban y recupero la compostura.

-Kuroko- por más que no quisiera se separó de él con movimientos lentos

-Kagami-kun?- pregunto mirándolo con un signo de interrogación

Un rostro sonrojado a mas no poder y una respiración agitada, pupilas bien dilatadas y una temperatura alta. Era la primera vez que Kagami observaba a su sombra de esa manera y la encontraba fascinante, la atracción tan grande que podía sentir por su compañero.

Aun sentía los labios de Kuroko sobre los suyos, tibios y frágiles, temblorosos y con un ligero sabor a vainilla. Quería besarlo de nuevo.

No obstante tuvo que hacer a un lado esos pensamientos. Tenía que aprovechar el momento para aclarar todas las cosas que tenía en mente para que ya no hubiera más dudas en la relación que llevarían a partir de ese momento. La carrera por llegar a verlo, el escándalo que hizo desde que arribo al hospital, si necesito de todo para darse cuenta de lo importante que era Kuroko en su vida… definitivamente era BAKAgami

-Kagami-kun- la voz de Kuroko lo distrajo- Estas muy sonrojado, te ves lindo así- sonrió

-Serás…

Sonriendo con malicia ante su comentario, sujeto de su cuello al más bajo y atrajo su frente contra la suya, chocándolas suavemente. Cerró sus ojos rojos unos instantes, buscando tranquilizarse de nuevo, esperando que las palabras correctas surgieran en su mente

-Lo lamento, Kuroko- comento, su aliento chocando contra el rostro de Kuroko aun ligeramente agitado

-¿Por qué lo lamentas?- pregunto sin entender a donde quería llegar

-Lamento haberme demorado tanto- continuo

-¿Demorado en venir aquí?

-Lamento haberme demorado tanto en darte una respuesta Kuroko- se corrigió- Eres importante para mí.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que Kuroko sentía deseos de llorar de felicidad por otra persona. Estar con el era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, estar con él era su mayor logro.

-Kagami-kun- murmuro Kuroko- Kagami-kun- repitió de nuevo- Kagami-kun- y a continuación paso a separarse solo para abrazarlo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho. Se sentía bien al estar así, seguro y tranquilo.

El más alto correspondió al abrazo y paso a acariciar su cuero cabelludo con una mano

-Eh…- una tercera voz se hizo presente instantáneamente- Chicos, no quiero interrumpir, pero los doctores ya están listos, Kuroko.

Alex no podría haber sido más inoportuna.

-¡Alex!- se sorprendieron ambos separándose inmediatamente.

-Es bueno que hayan arreglado las cosas- comento divertida y nada sorprendida por la demostración de afecto- Y lamento arruinar el momento- su mirada no reflejaba arrepentimiento en lo más mínimo- Pero los resultados de Kuroko ya han sido analizados y con todo en orden se procederá a la operación. Necesitas reportarte Kuroko- aviso

-Hai- contesto de nuevo con voz tranquila y de nuevo monótona- En seguida voy

Alex sonrió rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación, dándoles aparentemente aun un tiempo de privacidad. Ambos cruzaron miradas sorprendidos por no decir avergonzados. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que era difícil poner todo en orden en solo minutos. Pero apenas volvieron a estar solos, sonrieron con complicidad. Nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento había sido previsto y aunque hubieron momentos tensos, finalmente eran una pareja

Kagami pasó a tomar la mano enyesada de Kuroko e hizo una leve presión. Él dirigió momentáneamente su mirada a su mano y de ahí elevo su mirada para quedar contra la otra.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo Kuroko esbozando una leve sonrisa

-Te esperare- declaro el pelirrojo en voz alta casi inmediatamente- Ahora si- aseguro

-Gracias, Kagami-kun- sonrió con más ánimos

Se abrazaron una última vez, Kagami apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Kuroko y acariciando con una mano su espalda, deseándole lo mejor.

-Todo saldrá bien- aseguro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10 minutos más tarde, en la sala de espera del quirófano

-Me alegro de que finalmente las cosas se hayan arreglado entre tú y Kuroko- comento tranquila Alex sentándose en el sillón al lado del de Kagami

-A mí también- confeso él

Y después de un rato de silencio

-Y…- volvió a interrumpir Alex- ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Aquel comentario…

.

.

.

.

.

Tuvo su impacto…

-Shit!- recordó en seguida- Nunca le di la llave del departamento- se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo por el pasillo

-Por qué no me sorprende- escucho a Alex comentar divertida mientras me sé de vista- Así son los Kagami- sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Del otro lado de la ciudad

-Aunque me alegra que mi hijo haya sido razonable esta vez- comento el señor Kagami mirando hacia el cielo- No puedo pedir demasiado- suspiro rendido- Cuanto tiempo tardara en acordarse de mi- miro hacia el edificio, el esperaba afuera de el con las maletas en la puerta sentado sobre una de ellas- Bakagami- sonrió cansado- La próxima vez le encargare las llaves al vecino- se propuso

**Fin del capitulo XII**

**TBC...**

* * *

Necesito una nueva B-READER! Por favor INBOX!

Mi frecuencia de publicacion es probable que se quede random... puede que el siguiente capitulo tarde igual o incluso mas tiempo en publicarse :/ Espero su comprension y apoyo =D

Bye bye

Angelsarima


End file.
